Rachel Mason and her family
by reddiefan25
Summary: This is a story about Rachel Mason and her three daughters. It shows stories at both Waterloo road and things that go on in Rachel Mason's personal and love life. Included Reddie. Just the typical ins and outs of a family with three daughters and a strict but amazing Mum.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a story about Rachel Mason, from Waterloo Road, and her three daughters, following the death of her husband and their father a year earlier. There's Phoebe (16), Chloe (13) and Lily (6). Also a Reddie. **

Chapter 1

Rachel Mason was stood in the kitchen clearing up from breakfast. Her mind was racing all over the place thinking about everything she had to do today. She heard the door go and presumed it must be her eldest daughter, Phoebe, returning home from the party she went to last night.

"Phoebe is that you?" Rachel called

"Yeah" Phoebe replied

"Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes thanks Mum." Phoebe said as she climbed the stairs.

Rachel was very shocked by Phoebe's response. Phoebe was always so open to talking to her about what had gone on at parties. She never just went up to her bedroom without coming to say hello properly to Rachel. Thoughts started pouring out of Rachel's brain as she thought about what could be wrong with Phoebe.

Just then Lily entered the kitchen wearing her swimming hat and holding her swimming bag.

"You really don't need to wear that hat until we get to the swimming pool you know Lily" Rachel exclaimed

"I know that I don't need to, but I want to" Lily argued

Rachel didn't have time to argue with her because she'd just looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and realised there was only 15 minutes until Lily's swimming lesson started. Teaching her daughters to swim was something Rachel felt very strongly about. Up until when Rachel was married she had been petrified of going in the water. This was probably because she was only ever taught to swim once, and that was by her Dad. Not that you can really call it learning to swim because he just threw her in at the deep end. This frightened Rachel to death and she hadn't returned to the water since. Well not until her husband, that is now dead, had taught her to swim.

"Phoebe, Chloe. I'm taking Lily swimming. Do either of you want to come?" Rachel asked

"No thank you" the girls replied in unison.

"But Mum, please can I sleep at Em's tonight?" Chloe asked

"Yes I guess so, but don't go until I'm back. See you later girls." Rachel exclaimed.

...

When Rachel returned from taking Lily swimming, much to her dismay, she realised that Chloe had already gone to Em's house. Despite Rachel specifically telling her to wait until she gets back. Rachel picked up the phone and rang Chloe, but there was no reply. She felt angry at her daughter for going against what she had said but knew there was nothing she could do about it now. Rachel put Lily's swimming stuff into the wash and then asked Lily and Phoebe if they wanted to go out for dinner that night for a Saturday night treat. Although Phoebe had said that she wanted to go, Rachel couldn't help but notice that something wasn't quite right from her unenthusiastic tone.

...

Later than night Rachel was on her way up to bed when she heard sobbing coming from Phoebe's bedroom. She knocked on her daughter's door and then entered to see Phoebe huddled up on her bed with tears streaming down her face.

"Phoebe, what's wrong sweetheart?" Rachel asked concernedly.

"Nothing Mum, I'm fine, honestly." Phoebe replied.

"Come on, there's clearly something bothering you. You wouldn't be upset like this if you were fine? Do you miss your Dad?"

"No it's not that Mum. It's just..."

"Go on you can tell me, you know you can tell me anything."

"But you're going to be so mad with me when I tell you. I just can't"

"I'm sure it really won't be that bad. Come on angel, just tell me."

Well, it's just, last night I..."

**This is the end of chapter 1. I'd really appreciate any reviews to let me know if you like the sound of the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I had sex." Phoebe exclaimed.

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. She started to feel quite disappointed. She had talked with Phoebe about sex many times. She thought that Phoebe agreed with her that it's better to have sex when you're in a stable relationship and you love them. The reason that Rachel felt so passionately about this could have been because of the number of times that Rachel had had meaningless sex. Those were real dark times for Rachel, and something she felt deeply ashamed of. Besides the disappointment she was feeling, she also felt really sorry for her daughter. She could tell she was upset about what had happened and that she regretted it sincerely.

"Oh sweetheart." Rachel said whilst pulling Phoebe into her chest. The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes before anyone said anything.

"Mum, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did."

"What do you mean it just did. You must've known you were doing it?"

"Well to tell the whole truth. I was drunk. I know you don't want me to drink but everyone else does it and I was just feeling really left out. I didn't have much, but I guess I'm just not used to it. I really wasn't thinking at the time and now I realise that I really didn't want to do it. I think he took advantage of me Mum because of the state I was in. I didn't even know the boy" Phoebe said as a fresh flood of tears started falling from her eyes.

Rachel embraced her in another cuddle and then gently took her hand.

"Darling, I can understand how you must be feeling. This is why we had so many conversations about why it's best to wait."

"I know, I know. I really wish it hadn't happened Mum, I feel so ashamed."

Rachel looked at her daughter. Although Phoebe had done wrong she knew it wasn't the right thing to punish her. She could tell how upset she was about it happening and how emotionally vulnerable it had left her feeling. She knew she just needed to be there for her daughter. Anyone's first time is always a big deal, let alone it being with someone she didn't even know.

"I know you wish you didn't do it, but there's nothing we can do now. What's happened has happened. Now why don't you try and get to sleep?"

"I love you Mum."

Rachel always loved these words coming out of any of her daughter's mouths. It made her feel appreciated.

"I love you too angel."

Phoebe put her head down on her pillow whilst her mother stroked her auburn hair that was almost identical to her mothers. Phoebe felt so much better for telling her Mum. Nothing ever seemed as bad once she knew Rachel was on her side. Although she still regretted what she'd done, she was feeling a lot happier.

Rachel was feeling very uncomfortable because her pyjama top was soaked right though from her daughter's tears. Despite this, she stayed with her daughter until she fell asleep. Once Phoebe had dropped off to sleep Rachel returned to her own bedroom. She checked in on Lily on her way, which to Rachel's delight, seemed to be happily asleep.

She changed her pyjamas and then climbed into her bed and tried to get to sleep, but couldn't. She laid there thinking about what her eldest daughter was going through and she felt sad knowing that she was so upset. But her thoughts were drawn to a close when she heard Lily screaming for her. Rachel jumped out of bed in a shot and dashed into Lily's bedroom.

Lily was sat up in bed crying her eyes out. Rachel rushed over to her and Lily squished her head into Rachel's chest, while Rachel stroked her hair.

"Did you have a nightmare" Rachel asked

Lily didn't say anything, but just nodded her head. Lily had been having these nightmares since her father died last year. Lily had seen her father in the car after the car crash he'd been in, and she couldn't get it out of her head.

"Do we need to change your sheets?"

"Yes" Lily replied. This was another thing that had been happening since the death of Rachel's husband. Lily had been wetting the bed just about every night. Lily was pleased that her Mum didn't get angry about it because she felt very ashamed of it and she couldn't help it. She hoped that she would stop soon and that these nightmares would go away.

Rachel took off Lily's pyjamas and got a fresh pair out of the draw. Lily's bedwetting meant a lot of extra washing for Rachel, but she didn't mind. All that she was concerned about was the welfare of her daughter. Rachel asked Lily if she wanted to sleep in her bed that night and with no surprise Lily said that she did. Rachel went down to put Lily's sheets and pyjamas in the washing machine ready for the morning, whilst Lily went and climbed into Rachel's bed.

Rachel went back upstairs and got into bed with Lily. They wrapped their arms around each other and then both dropped off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Monday morning had arrived and Rachel was rushing around getting ready to go to work. Phoebe was feeling a lot happier, and they had both managed to put it behind them. Rachel had had a chat with Chloe on Sunday about defying her Mum and now that was all sorted. However, Chloe was on a warning.

Rachel needed to give Chloe her dinner money. She knocked on the door but didn't wait for a reply before she entered because she was rushing. Chloe was just about to put on her blouse, so felt embarrassed when Rachel saw her in just her bra. Chloe had become very private lately with hiding her body and not letting anyone see it. Chloe quickly put on her school blouse, but it didn't stop Rachel noticing how skinny she was. Chloe had always been a slender girl, but Rachel felt concerned at the size of her daughter's body.

"Sorry Chlo, I didn't realise you were getting dressed. I was just bringing you your dinner money."

"What's the point in knocking if you're just going to come straight in anyway?" Chloe scouled

Rachel couldn't help but notice that this wasn't like Chloe at all. She never used to care if her Mum saw her in her bra and pants. In fact since the death of Rachel's husband all four of them had been quite happy to just walk around in their underwear, after coming out of the bathroom or if they needed something out of the airing cupboard. Rachel decided not to say anything about this at the moment but knew that she needed to keep an eye on her daughter.

Once they were all ready and had breakfast they got into the car. First Rachel dropped Lily off at her primary school and then drove to Waterloo Road. Chloe quickly ran off to find Em, her best friend, whilst Phoebe stayed behind and walked in with her Mum.

...

At lunch time Rachel went into the school cantine to see Phoebe because she felt as though she was a bit nervous when they were walking into school together. But when she got there, there was no sign of her. However, she did see Chloe sat at a table with Em and some of her other friends. Rachel saw that Chloe was the only one not eating but didn't want to make anything of it in front of her friends. Instead, she just returned to her office.

When she got back to her office Eddie was in there. Rachel suddenly got butterflies in her stomach. Lately she got them whenever she was with Eddie.

"Hi Rach. Did you have a good weekend?" Eddie asked

"Yes it was good thank you. Did you?" Rachel replied politely, despite the fact that Rachel wouldn't have considered this weekend to have been a good one.

"Not too bad. I had Michael for the night on Saturday which was nice. Nice to have some company"

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight and we can go over those budgets at the same time?" Rachel couldn't believe she had just invited him over for dinner. What was she thinking. Although she had dreamed about having dinner with Eddie many times, she was worried that Eddie might not feel the same way. Not to mention, how her children were going to feel. But then she told herself to calm down because he was coming over for dinner as her deputy, not as a date.

...

The end of the school day arrived and Rachel's two eldest daughters came up to her office.

"Hi girls, have you had a good day?" Rachel asked whilst looking up from the mountain of paper work on her desk.

"Yes thanks" Phoebe replied, but Chloe didn't say anything.

Rachel was glad to see that her eldest daughter wasn't feeling nervous, like she was this morning. Maybe she was worried about what people were going to be saying about her today. However, Rachel thought that Chloe was looking a bit upset. Rachel had already been to pick up Lily, as usual, who was sat in Rachel's office doing some colouring. Phoebe and Chloe started to get some homework out of their bag because this was usually how things worked. They would sit in their Mum's office until she was ready to go home.

"Don't get any work out, you can do it at home. We're not stopping today" Rachel exclaimed.

On the journey home from school Rachel told the girls that Eddie was coming over for dinner tonight. She thought that it was acceptable for the girls to call him Eddie when they were outside of school. To Rachel's surprise, none of the girls seemed to think anything of it. She was worried that they were going to be upset that their mother had invited a man around for dinner. Maybe Rachel was just thinking too far into things.

**Any reviews would be really appreciated. Thanks 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rachel had just put the lasagne into the oven and was about to go upstairs to freshen up when Lily came into the kitchen.

"Mum, who's Eddie?" Lily asked

"He's my deputy head teacher" Rachel replied

"What's that?"

"He helps Mummy at school with her job. Right, I'm going to go upstairs now and get changed"

"Why are you getting changed? You don't normally get changed for dinner"

"I know I don't normally but we've got a special guest coming tonight"

Lily was always full of questions but Rachel loved that about her. With that Rachel slipped up the stairs. She got changed into a pair of jeans and a navy and white top that accentuated her curves. She sat down in front of her dressing table and straitened her hair because it had gone a bit frizzy from the wind that day. She then redid her make up with some lipstick and blusher. Then she saw Lily's reflection in her mirror and to her surprise she was wearing a dress.

"Mummy, please will you do up my dress for me?"

"Of course I can"

Rachel went over to Lily and zipped up her daughter's pretty pink dress.

Lily always liked to dress up. Especially as a Princess. Rachel loved still having a little girl that was so naive and depended on her so much. The doorbell rang and Rachel rushed down the two flights of stairs, from her bedroom.

Rachel opened the door and her heart literally skipped a beat. Eddie looked gorgeous. Rachel gestured for him to come in and he handed her a bottle of wine.

"Thanks Eddie, and thanks for coming"

"Thanks for inviting me. Something smells divine" Eddie replied as he made his way into the kitchen.

Rachel felt happy that Eddie felt so at home and that there was no awkwardness between them. Rachel got two glasses out of the cupboard and then poured each of them a glass of the wine that Eddie had brought over. It felt so nice for Rachel to have some adult company for once. Not that she didn't love spending time with her kids because she really did. It was just nice to talk to someone of her own age.

"Girls, dinner's ready" Rachel shouted up the stairs.

All three girls came downstairs and politely said hello to Eddie. Phoebe and Chloe felt a bit awkward because he was their teacher. But Lily was as warm and welcoming as ever, clearly shown by the fact that she embraced Eddie in a hug. This was something else Rachel admired about Lily, her confidence. Something that her other two daughters didn't have a lot of. They were fine within their friendship groups and at home. But with other people they were quite quiet and always worried about what other people thought of them.

Everyone sat down at the table and started tucking into the lasagne and salad. Rachel looked at Chloe and saw that she wasn't really eating, instead she was just playing around with her food.

"You ok Chlo, you're not really eating much?" Rachel asked

"I'm fine Mum, I've just got a bit of a tummy ache" Chloe replied

"Ok love, well only eat what you want"

"Lil, why are you wearing a dress?" Phoebe asked

"Because Mum said that we had a special guest coming over for dinner and because she was getting changed for dinner so I wanted to too"

Rachel felt her cheeks go a little bit red, as did Eddie's. They looked at one another and their eyes locked for several moments. After all this time of trying to deny her feelings for Eddie, she couldn't do it any longer. She finally admitted to herself that she really liked him. She wondered if Eddie felt the same way. She looked at her two daughters and realised that their faces weren't looking so happy. Maybe they realised their Mum liked Eddie more than just as her deputy and as a friend.

Chloe said that she really wasn't feeling too well and asked to be excused from the table. Rachel wondered if it was because of what Lily had just said about Eddie, about him being a special guest. But she couldn't help but think that there was more to it than that. Thinking about it, Rachel realised that Chloe hadn't been eating properly for weeks. This was becoming a growing concern for her.

Once Eddie had gone that evening she realised that they hadn't done the budgets. This made her think that maybe he did like her too. Maybe he wasn't really coming over here to do the budgets, maybe he wanted an excuse to be with her. This made Rachel feel happy, but these happy feelings were soon replaced by the concerns she had about her daughter. Rachel was becoming more and more determined to get to the bottom of this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Eddie had left Rachel bathed Lily and then put her to bed. She had always enjoyed this time she got to spend with her youngest daughter. She sat on her daughter's bed stroking her hair until she went to sleep. She hoped that it might help her to stop her nightmares. She tried to make Lily feel happy and relaxed before she went to sleep. Once Lily was fast asleep Rachel quietly walked out of Lily's bedroom and down the stairs to the middle floor of her house.

Rachel knocked on Chloe's bedroom door and then entered. She walked into her daughter's bedroom to find her daughter lying on her bed just staring at the ceiling. She knew there was something wrong with her daughter and she needed to find out what it was. Rachel went and sat by Chloe on her bed and started stroking her glossy, brown hair. Chloe loved it when her mother did this, it made her feel so safe and protected. The comfort of her mother was one of the things Chloe loved most about her Mum.

"Chlo, are you okay love? It's just that you haven't really been eating a lot lately, and I've noticed that you've become very protective over, over your body" Rachel asked

"I'm fat Mum"

Those three words made Rachel feel extremely concerned. How could her daughter think that she's fat? She'd never been fat and she definitely wasn't now. Rachel had seen with her own eyes just how skinny her daughter was now.

"Oh angel. Don't you think for one minute that you're fat. You have a lovely body, one that you definitely shouldn't feel ashamed of."

Rachel pulled her daughter into her chest and tears started falling from Chloe's eyes. Rachel stroked Chloe's back trying to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. Once Chloe had stopped crying Rachel thought that she would probably like some time on her own so she left Chloe's room, and went down to the kitchen. She looked at her phone and saw that she had a text message from Eddie.

_Thanks for dinner Rach, it was lovely. Eddie x_

Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. A kiss. A kiss at the end of his text. It made her tummy feel all gooey inside. She then replied to Eddie's text, wondering about how many kisses to send back. She dithered for a few moments, which she thought was a bit pathetic. A woman of her age dithering over how many kisses to send to a man.

_It was a pleasure; we should do it again sometime. Rach xx_

Rachel was just about to go and sit in the lounge with Phoebe and watch some TV when she heard Lily screaming for her from her bedroom. Rachel hurried up to the top floor of the house to comfort Lily. Rachel went into Lily's room to find her covered in sweat. Rachel went over to Lily's bed with her arms open and Lily soon fell into them, squishing her head into her mothers' chest. This was the place where she felt most safe. Rachel stroked her daughter's hair trying to get her to calm down. She so badly wanted this to stop for her daughter, she hated seeing her so upset. Rachel thought it would be best to give her daughter another bath, because she was so sweaty and had most probably wet the bed.

Rachel lifted Lily into the bathroom and tried to run her a bath whilst holding Lily, which turned out to be more difficult than she thought. Once the bath was run, Rachel sat on the toilet seat with Lily on her lap and began to remove her pyjamas. When she pulled off her pyjama top she noticed some spots all over Lily's tummy. Then when she took off her pyjama trousers she realised they were all down her legs. She then felt her head and realised that she was burning up. Before she thought it was just because of the nightmare, but now she thought she may have a temperature. She recognised the symptoms at once and realised that it must be chickenpox.

"Phoebe, would you be able to bring me up the thermometer and calpol please?" Rachel asked

Phoebe hurried up the stairs with the thermometer and calpol, wondering what was going on. She saw Lily sat on Rachel's lap covered in spots.

"What's wrong with her?" Phoebe asked

"Well I'm not entirely sure, but I would say that it's chickenpox." Rachel replied

"Mummy, what's chickenpox?" Lily said inquisitively

"Well it's when you're poorly and you get lots of spots"

Rachel was pleased to see that Lily was still in her usual questioning mood, despite the chickenpox. She took Lily's temperature, which was 38.7◦. She then proceeded to give Lily the calpol. Rachel was a very prepared mother, and always had everything the girls needed. By this time Chloe had also entered the bathroom to see what was going on. Rachel looked over at her skinny daughter and realised that she needed to make a doctors' appointment for her as soon as possible.

Rachel bathed Lily and then dried her thoroughly. Instead of putting her in a pair of pyjamas, she just put a pair of pants on her. She thought this would be best to try and keep her cool. She then carried Lily into her bedroom and put her in Rachel's bed, where she soon drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed/ favourited/ followed. I really appreciate it. **

Chapter 6

The following day Rachel had to work from home because she wanted to look after Lily. She had also arranged a doctors' appointment for Chloe. Lily was fast asleep in Rachel's bed so she asked Chloe if she would be alright to keep an eye on Lily whilst she took Phoebe to school, which Chloe had no problem with. Rachel nipped into have a quick work with Eddie when she dropped Phoebe off. When she went into her office she saw Eddie sitting in her chair. A warm, tingling sensation went through her stomach.

"Morning Eddie, I'm so sorry about all of this." Rachel exclaimed

"Honestly Rachel, its fine. I'm sure I will be fine without you for a few days." Eddie replied

"I know you will. But if there are any problems don't hesitate to pick up the phone."

"I won't. Why don't I pop over after work to get you up to date on what goes on today?"

"That would be great please Eddie, as long as you don't mind. Would you like to have some dinner again?"

"I wouldn't refuse your lovely cooking."

Rachel felt so pleased by this. It made her feel even more sure that Eddie felt the same about her, as she felt about him. Rachel returned to the car and hurried home in case Lily had woken up. Which she had. Lily started crying when she saw her Mum so Rachel rushed over and gave her a big hug. Lily was completely pickled in spots now from head to foot. Rachel felt Lily's head and then realised that she was due another lot of medicine.

"Mummy, why isn't Chloe going to school today? Is she poorly like me?" Lily asked

"Well, yes I guess she is really" Rachel replied

At lunch Rachel was happy to see that Chloe ate a lot more than what she had been eating lately, although not as much as normal. Rachel hoped that this was because she'd shared her problem with her Mum and was now starting to overcome her problem. After lunch Rachel put some clothes on Lily because she had to take her to the doctors with her and Chloe. This was the downside of living so far away from her family.

At the doctors Rachel looked over to her daughter and realised she was feeling very scared. Rachel took Chloe's hand but didn't say anything. This was enough to make Chloe feel a lot calmer. Rachel was happy that Lily had fallen asleep on her lap, because she was hoping she would fall asleep at the doctors so that Lily wouldn't interrupt the doctor. She also thought that her asking loads of questions may make Chloe feel even more awkward about the situation.

Chloe's name was called up on the screen so Rachel, Chloe and Lily made their way into see Dr Mantle. Chloe didn't let go of her mothers' hand, which Rachel was really glad about because it had been so long since she had held her hand in public. Rachel had made sure to book an appointment with a woman doctor because she thought Chloe would feel more comfortable with this.

The doctor looked confused when the three Mason's entered. Rachel quickly explained that she had to bring her other daughter with her because she was at home with chickenpox, but doesn't need to see a doctor. The doctor pulled up Chloe's records on the computer and checked the details of her last check up. Chloe was pleased the doctor hadn't asked her to explain why she was here. Luckily for Chloe, Rachel had explained everything to Dr Mantle on the phone when she made the appointment.

"Chloe would you mind just popping on the scales for me please?"

Chloe reluctantly got on the scales and didn't look at her weight. Chloe then got measured and the doctor calculated her BMI. She explained to Chloe and Rachel that last time they'd come Chloe's BMI had been in the healthy range, but now it's just below the healthy range and is now in the underweight range. Dr Mantle started asking Chloe lots of questions. Chloe was very hesitant to start with but then managed to answer the questions more openly. Chloe was just glad that her Mum was there to support her.

Dr Mantle then explained that she thinks that Chloe does have an eating disorder, but she said that they'd caught it early. She said that Chloe was along the tracks of developing anorexia, but hadn't yet. She said that she would probably need counselling but should be able to get over her problem. She said that it wasn't too serious and that Chloe wouldn't need to stay off school for anytime. Rachel was pleased with the diagnosis. She'd expected that Chloe was on the path to developing a eating disorder, so she was just pleased that it wasn't too serious.

...

Phoebe was very apprehensive when she discovered that Eddie was coming over for dinner again tonight. She'd always liked Mr Lawson but she didn't want her mother to date him. Especially when their father had only been dead for just over a year. Phoebe had been able to tell that her Mum and Dad weren't very happy anymore because they kept arguing, before her father's death. But she never imagined that her Dad would one day be replaced. The thought had just never occurred to her that her mother would want to have another man in her life.

Rachel cooked risotto for dinner that night. One of the girl's favourites. Again she noticed how Chloe ate more than she had been eating for the past few weeks, but not as much as she normally eats. Ordinarily she would have deffinitley come back for a second helping. Lily hardly ate anything because she was feeling very poorly. She just wanted to itch but Rachel was doing everything she could to help her. She'd stripped her back off to her pants because she was sure that Eddie would understand. This was something else Rachel loved about Eddie, the way he was great around her children. She would never think of seeing anyone that didn't appreciate just how much Rachel's girls meant to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few weeks had passed now and Chloe was pretty much back to normal. They didn't know what had caused the eating disorder but Rachel was pretty sure it was nothing to do with bullying. Chloe had got back her rather large appetite. Chloe could eat and eat and eat, but still remain very slender. She had her mother's body, as did Phoebe, slim but curvy in all the right places. Lily was nearly over her chickenpox, she just had a few scabs left. Unfortunately, Lily had picked one of the scabs in the middle of her forehead and had been left with a scar.

At Waterloo Road the atmosphere was buzzing because everyone was so excited for Miss Campbell and Mr Treneman's wedding this weekend. Rachel loved the relationship between the pupils and staff. They really did feel like one big family. Rachel had never been so happy in a job as what she was at Waterloo Road. She felt like it was where she belonged, and she knew she never wanted to leave. The pupils had all been busy making Miss Campbell's surprise wedding present. Even though they weren't coming to the wedding, much to their dismay, they still wanted to be involved. However, this was proving to be a very difficult task with Miss Campbell around. Rachel was having to work very hard to avoid her finding out about the surprise.

...

It was the day of the wedding and all four Mason's were busy getting ready. Under normal circumstances Chloe wasn't allowed to wear makeup. Rachel didn't think her daughter needed to be wearing makeup yet, after all Phoebe hadn't started wearing it until she was 14. However, because it was a special occasion Rachel was allowing Chloe to wear some, but with one condition. She let her Mum do it for her. Rachel didn't want her daughter going out looking like a doll. Rachel was just doing the finishing touches to Chloe's makeup when Lily walked in.

"Wow Chlo, you look beautiful. Mummy can I wear some makeup?" Lily said

"I don't think so, I hardly think you're old enough to be wearing makeup."

"Dohh. Well can you please do my dress up and then do my hair just like yours?"

"I think I could mange that yes"

At 12:30 all they were all ready to go to the wedding. Rachel was wearing a gorgeous black and white dress, with a black hat. Phoebe was wearing a floral dress with a pink fascinator and heels. Chloe was wearing a lovely navy dress and navy fascinator. And Lily was wearing a pale pink dress with a pair of pink ballet pumps. The Mason family looked lovely all dressed up and were all very excited about going to the wedding. Rachel was so happy that Kim and Andrew had finally put their differences aside and were getting married. She wondered if she would ever get married again. She wondered how her daughter's would feel about that.

...

It was a lovely service. Although she would have been ashamed to say it, Rachel did find herself crying at one point. Kim looked gorgeous and they both looked so happy together. They had had dinner and done the speeches, so Rachel felt it would be the right time to give the present from all of the pupils at Waterloo road. Rachel congratulated Kim and Andrew, in front of everyone, and then presented them with the gift. It was a scrapbook that they had made her. It was evident that a lot of work had gone into this scrapbook and was a true reflection of the pupil's love for Kim and Andrew. They truly admired everything they had done for them, especially Kim. Andrew had only been back from Rwanda for three months, but he had still earned a lot of respect from the kids.

Rachel was sat back at the table with her children, and Kim and Andrew had just cut the wedding cake.

"Mummy I have a tummy ache. Please will you take me to the toilet?" Lily asked worriedly

Rachel was on her way to the loo with Lily when she saw Eddie come out of the gents. She told Lily to go on in, presuming she was going to be quite a while. She usually was when she had a tummy ache. Rachel couldn't help but notice how handsome Eddie looked in hit suit and bow tie. It wasn't very often she got to see him so dressed up. Rachel had been very pleased that Eddie hadn't brought a plus one to the wedding.

"Lovely wedding, wasn't it?" Eddie exclaimed

"Yeah it was really nice"

Before Rachel knew it Eddie had brought her into an embrace after their eyes had been locked together for a few moments. It had all come as such a shock; she wasn't expecting it at all. She felt his lips slide over hers. It was perfect. He started kissing her, and she kissed him back. It felt so right, like it was meant to be. She backed out of the kiss and simply said,

"I'll see you later"

She knew exactly what she was doing. Trying to make him want her even more. She left Eddie standing there and went into the girls loos to comfort her daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that I haven't updated anything today before now. I was planning to but then it was such lovely weather that I've been at the beach all day. Thanks for the reviews and support from everyone!**

Chapter 8

Rachel and the girls had been back up to their room to get changed ready for the reception. Phoebe was looking forward to the reception because Candice had been invited, and she was bringing Bolton. Although she would never admit it, Phoebe really liked Bolton. She couldn't wait to see him all dressed up. They had been spending a lot of time together recently, but never just the two of them.

"Have a good time girls, but please don't go outside. And Lily, if you need to go to the toilet please make sure you come and get me." Rachel told her children

"Yes Mum" they all three replied in unison.

Rachel was hoping that the girls would go off and do their own thing so that she could spend a bit of time with Eddie. Lily immediately left her mother and started dancing with two other little girls at the wedding. She felt very grown up to be staying up this late. Chloe's friend, Em, had also been invited to the wedding reception so she rushed off to see her. Phoebe, however, was disappointed when she got downstairs because there was no sign of Bolton. She wondered whether they weren't coming anymore. All of a sudden Phoebe felt someone squeeze her waist from behind and she let out a small scream.

"Awright Phoebe. Awright Miss Mason" Bolton cried out

Bolton had a lot of respect for his head teacher for she had believed in him when no one else had. Rachel had also grown to be quite fond of Bolton as well. Phoebe was so pleased when Bolton arrived and he quickly whisked her off to the dance floor. This meant that Rachel was free to go and find Eddie. When Rachel came over to Eddie, he quickly embraced her into a kiss. But she was quick to pull away. That would have to wait until later because she didn't want the girls to see what she was getting up to.

Eddie understood. He went and got Rachel and himself a drink from the bar and they sat and chatted for a while. She loved how he knew what she wanted to drink without even asking. Eddie then dragged her onto the dance floor, and she eventually found herself dancing with him. Rachel spotted Phoebe and Bolton having a rather good time as well. She was unsure if she liked how close together they were. She liked Bolton very much, but she didn't feel that he was right for her daughter. But then again there would probably never be a boy good enough for Rachel's daughters, as far as she was concerned.

Rachel saw a very tired looking Lily making her way over. Rachel let go of Eddie with one arm and picked her up. Then they all three danced together for a bit before Rachel said that she was going to take her up to bed. Rachel went and found Chloe and Phoebe, who reluctantly came up to the room with her.

"Guess what Mum, Bolton asked me to the ball. I'm going to the ball with Bolton." Phoebe said excitedly.

Rachel didn't know what to think. She was happy to see how happy her daughter was. But she was also worried about what else would happen between the two of them in the near future.

"That's brilliant darling" Rachel exclaimed whilst pulling her into a hug.

Rachel put Lily into the double bed that they would be sharing tonight. She went into the joining room that Phoebe and Chloe were sleeping in and said goodnight to them. She then left the room, only to find Eddie waiting outside of the door for her.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked with a tone of surprise in her voice

Eddie said nothing. He simply gave her his arm and led her back down to the dance floor. Rachel felt special, something she hadn't felt in a long, long time. Even when she was with her husband, she hadn't been treated like this. She'd never been able to open up to anyone before like she was able to with Eddie. She was able to show a vulnerable and dependant side when she was with Eddie, rather than the independent and strong side she showed to everyone else.

Rachel danced with Eddie for the whole evening and everyone else was too busy dancing and laughing to think anything of it. The open bar may also have had something to do with it. Rachel felt exactly where she belonged, in Eddie's arms. Eddie knew he had the perfect woman in his arms, he knew she was the one for him. All of a sudden Rachel pulled out of a kiss

"I love you Eddie Lawson" Rachel said. She didn't know where that had come from, but she definitely knew that she meant it.

"I love you too Rachel Mason" Eddie replied.

Although they hadn't even been on a date yet, they both knew equally as much that they had meant what they said, and that the other had also meant it.

After a while of slow dancing with Eddie Rachel looked at the time and thought that she ought to get back to the room to check on the girls. He, being the gentleman he is, walked her back to the room and then they kissed each other goodnight.

Rachel entered the room and changed into her pyjamas. She was pleased when she got into bed that Lily hadn't had a nightmare or wet the bed. Lily hadn't had an accident in over a week now, but Rachel was worried because they were somewhere new. Rachel kissed Lily's forehead and then drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Eddie in her head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just want to say thank you for everyone's continued support. **

Chapter 9

A week had passed since the wedding and Rachel was sat down doing a bit of school work. She couldn't really concentrate on it though, all she seemed to be able think about was Eddie, and how she was going to tell her children about her and Eddie. Lily was sat at the kitchen table with her Mum doing a painting and Phoebe and Chloe were both out with their friends. Just then Rachel heard the front door go and soon after Chloe walked into the kitchen.

"Hiya Chlo, have you had a good time? I wasn't expecting you back for another hour yet." Rachel said

"Yeah it was good thanks." Chloe replied whilst clutching her stomach

"Are you ok sweetie?" Rachel asked

"I keep getting these stomach cramps and they really hurt"

"Why don't you get some painkillers out of the cupboard, that should help"

"Thanks Mum"

Rachel wasn't really in the mood for cooking that night, so instead she got a Chinese delivered. She was sitting down having a lovely meal with her family, but she couldn't help but wish Eddie was there with her. She knew that if he was here now he would fit in perfectly. Rachel all of a sudden found herself talking about Eddie.

"Girls, what do you think of Eddie?"

"Eddie's really funny Mummy. And he always really likes it when I draw him pictures." Lily replied

This made Rachel smile. She looked over at her other two girls waiting for them to reply. She noticed that Chloe was bent over clutching her stomach though. She started to feel a bit concerned about her. Phoebe could tell her mother wasn't talking about Eddie as a teacher, as Mr Lawson, because otherwise she would have called him Mr Lawson.

"He's alright, I guess. Why?" Phoebe replied

"I was just wondering really" Rachel exclaimed

Had it not been for the concern she had for Chloe, Rachel may have told them there and then.

"Chlo, have you had enough? Do you want to be excused from the table?" Rachel asked

"Yes please Mum"

Chloe got down from the table and went and sat in the lounge and put a film on. The other three finished eating and then Rachel cleared up. Soon after that they all went into the lounge and started to watch the film. Chloe was suddenly bursting for a wee so rushed upstairs to the toilet. Rachel thought that she might have a bit of an upset tummy. After a while she went upstairs to check on Chloe. Rachel knocked on the bathroom door.

"Are you okay Chlo, have you got a bit of an upset tummy?"

"No, I've got my period Mum."

Rachel could hear Chloe was really upset so opened the bathroom door. She saw Chloe sitting against the bath on the floor, crying. Rachel was pleased that Chloe had told her about her problem strait away so that she could help her. She went over and sat by Chloe and gave her a big hug.

"That's nothing to worry about. We all have to go through it. You'll soon get used to it."

"But it's really horrible and embarrassing"

"Well there not pleasant things, no. But they're not embarrassing. I have them too, and so does Phoebe. And really they're quite incredible. Just think if I hadn't got my period, I would never have had you or your sisters"

Rachel had been there on several occasions when girls had first started their periods. She liked how the girls at Waterloo Road trusted her and felt they could come to her with this problem. She kept spare pads in her office now, in case anyone starts their periods or comes on unexpectedly. Rachel thought back to a time when Eddie came across the pads in the office, and how embarrassed he had been. This made Rachel smile. Rachel looked up and saw Lily standing at the bathroom door. She hadn't realised that Lily had followed her up the stairs and had been stood there listening the whole time.

"Mummy, what's a period?"

Rachel wasn't sure if she wanted to tell her daughter about this yet, but knew she had no choice now.

"When you're born, you're born with eggs inside your tummy. When you get older every month you get rid of one of those eggs along with a bit of blood." Rachel replied, struggling with what words to use.

"Where does the blood come out of?"

"It comes out when you go for a wee" Rachel replied, wondering the best way to explain this to her daughter. Rachel was quite pleased that Lily asked no further questions, especially what the eggs were for. Rachel supportively touched Chloe's arm before going into her own bathroom to get her some pads.

"I'll go and get you some pads. If you need any more just help yourself from my bathroom cupboard. And if you want me for some paracetamol or for a chat just come and find me."

Chloe smiled at her mother as she left the bathroom with Lily.

Once they were all back downstairs Rachel decided to tell them about her and Eddie once and for all. She was sat in the middle of Chloe and Lily, and Phoebe was the other side of Lily. She knew there was no simple way of doing this; she just had to come straight out and say it.

"There's something I need to tell you. It's about Eddie. We're seeing each other."

Lily didn't really know what that meant. Chloe didn't really know what to think. Phoebe, however, was upset and she rushed out of the lounge and up to her bedroom.

**If anyone has any ideas for story line that they would like to feature, then please just let me know. Always open to new ideas. **


	10. Chapter 10

I've typed this chapter up on an ipod rather than a laptop, so I don't know what the quality will be like.

Things between Rachel and Phoebe weren't good. Phoebe still wasn't happy about her Mum and Eddie. Rachel wished that there was something she could do to make her daughter happier, but she wasn't prepared to finish with Eddie. Eddie meant too much to Rachel to just let go. She was determined to get Phoebe to like Eddie. Chloe and Lily didn't have a problem with Eddie, in fact they both rather liked Eddie.

Even though Phoebe didn't like spending time with her mother at the moment because of Eddie, she was shopping with her. Along with Chloe and Lily. The only reason was because she was desperate to start shopping for her ball dress. She wanted to find something really special that Bolton would think she looked beautiful in.

They'd already been to several shops but hadn't had any luck. Lily was getting really fed up, so Rachel had sent her and Chloe into a coffee shop to have a donut and a drink. It was just next door to the shop. Rachel could tell Phoebe was starting to get fed up because she hadn't found her dress yet.

"Don't worry about it Phoebe, we will find the perfect dress for you somewhere. It's only November so you still have 8 months." Rachel said trying to comfort her daughter.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to wear the bloody dress, are you?" Phoebe scolded

"What have I told you about your language young lady?"

"What have I told you about you and Eddie? That I don't want him in your life, and definitely not in mine. But you're still doing that!"

Rachel was about to get angry but then she decided against it. She realised the reason why Phoebe was behaving like this was because of her and Eddie. Instead she decided to sit down and have a chat with Phoebe.

"Phoeb, come and sit down here a sec please"'

Phoebe moaned about it but eventually came and sat with her.

"Do you miss your Dad, Phoebe?" Rachel asked

"Obviously. But there's nothing I can do about it is there?"

"You're right there, there isn't. I miss him too, we all do."

"If you miss him then why are you dating Eddie?"

"Because I really like Eddie, Phoebe. You know how you feel about Bolton? Well that's how I feel about Eddie. But if you really don't want me to see him then I'll finish with him. I don't want to. But you mean more to me and always will."

Suddenly something in Phoebe clicked. She wanted her Mum to be happy, she didn't want her to be lonely. One day her, Chloe and Lily were going to leave home and she wouldn't want her to be living alone. After all, Eddie is really nice she thought.

"Mum. I'm sorry. I was just upset to start with I guess. I thought you were trying to replace my Dad, but now I know that you're not. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've been for the past week. From now on I will try my best to be really nice to Eddie."

"Thank you Phoebe. You know you don't need to try. Just be yourself and you'll naturally be nice to him. Of course he's not replacing your Dad. We'll never forget him, he meant too much to you."

Rachel pulled Phoebe into a hug and as she did she saw the most beautiful dress. She stood up and went to look at it.

"Phoeb, look at this"

Phoebe looked at the dress and fell in love with it just as her mother just had. Phoebe went and tried on the dress and Rachel felt a tear come to her eye when she saw her daughter. She was stood there in a pale pink dress. It sad sequins on the bust are and a bow underneath. And then it fell to the floor showing Phoebe's curvaceous hips. With that Lily and Chloe came back into the shop.

"That's gorgeous Phoeb" Chloe said

"Wow, that's such a pretty dress. Can I get a dress like that?" Lily asked


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rachel couldn't have been happier with how things were going with Eddie. Phoebe had even babysat for her at the weekend so that she could go out with Eddie for their first official date. She really did have an incredible time. But now it was Monday morning and Rachel was back to being Miss Mason. Not that she was moaning, she thought she had the best job in the world.

It was the middle of third period on a Friday and Rachel was on her way back to her office when she heard a sobbing noise coming from the girl's bathroom. She went in to see if there was something wrong. When she pushed the door open she saw one of the cubicles was locked and the crying was louder. She went over and knocked on the door.

"Hello, its Miss Mason. Are you okay?" Rachel asked

"No miss not really." It was Chlo Grainger; Rachel recognised the voice at once

Chlo emerged from the cubicle to show a very tear strained face. Rachel embraced her into a hug and asked her what was wrong.

"I can't say Miss. You'd be so mad"

"Go on Chlo, tell me. I'm sure whatever it's that we can sort it out."

"But I'm so ashamed. I wish I could tell you but I just can't"

"Yes you can. I can help you. I don't care what it is that you've done, what matters is that you make the right decision now. And I think the right thing to do would be to tell me."

"Well, I- I'm pregnant"

Chlo started crying again after admitting her problem to Rachel. Rachel pulled her into a hug trying to comfort her.

"Shh, shhh, don't cry Chlo. We'll sort this out. Have you told Donte? Sorry, I'm presuming Donte is the father?" Rachel said, quickly regretting presuming that Donte was the father.

"No, I haven't told him yet. But yes he is the father. I wasn't even sure that I really was pregnant until just now. I was pretty sure that I was because I've missed two periods now and I've been sick for the past four mornings in a row. I just kept putting off doing the test so that I could convince myself that the result would be negative. But I did the test just now because I had to know. And well, it was positive." Chlo explained

"Oh Chlo. You're going to be just fine. Whatever you decide to do, I'll support you either way. Now why don't you come and sit in my office for a bit and I'll go and get Donte so that you can get talk to him."

"Thanks Miss Mason" Chlo said.

Chlo went up to Rachel's office and waited for Donte. Rachel went and got Donte from the sixth form common room and then left the two of them to talk. Her phone started to ring and she looked at it and saw it was Lily's school calling. Rachel picked up the phone.

"Hello. Is everything okay?" Rachel asked

"Well, it's Lily. She's complaining of a stomach ache and upset tummy, and she's also been sick"

"I'll be strait there" Rachel said with concern in her voice.

Rachel rushed into her office.

"Sorry to interrupt but I've got to go out for a bit. Stay in here for as long as you need"

Rachel put on her coat and picked up her bag and hurried out of the office. Luckily for her she saw Eddie on her way out. She explained everything and left him in charge.

Rachel drove to Lily's school and then rushed into reception. She started to explain to the receptionist, but then realised that Lily was sat behind her on the settee. Lily was crying and holding onto her stomach. Rachel could tell that Lily was in a lot of pain. Rachel rushed over to her and embraced her into one of her comforting hugs. Lily started to cry even more.

Rachel started to walk Lily out of school to take her back to her office with her. However, when Lily couldn't even stand up straight Rachel thought that she ought to be taken to hospital. She knew that Lily could be a bit of a drama queen, but she was pretty sure that this was no act. She carried Lily out to the car and then phoned Eddie. She apologized for not being able to return to school that day and then asked him if he would bring Chloe and Phoebe to the hospital at the end of the school day. Of course he agreed.

Rachel drove to the hospital and then took Lily straight in. It brought back a lot of memories for Rachel, of when she was in here after the fire. She hadn't returned since. But that didn't matter to Rachel now, all that mattered was Lily. Rachel rushed over to reception at A&E, and they took her over to the bed. The nurse examined her but said that would have to wait for the doctor to be 100% sure. The nurse had suspected it was...


	12. Chapter 12

**Just to say thank you again for everyone's support, it does mean a lot. I'm going back to school tomorrow and I have a lot of exams coming up, so I don't know how much I'll be updating in the next few weeks. But I'll try my best. **

Chapter 12

The doctor came around quickly and examined Lily. Rachel was surprised that the doctor came so quickly, usually it takes ages for the doctor to come. Rachel soon found out why.

"Just like the nurse suspected, Lily does have appendicitis. We're going to have to operate immediately because there is a risk that they're going to burst. We don't want to panic you, or Lily but we need you to understand how important it is that Lily has this operation as soon as possible." The doctor explained

Rachel felt a big wave of concern hit her. She remembered when she had had her appendix out as a child. They had never mentioned anything to her that there was a risk of hers bursting. What did that mean Rachel thought to herself? Was Lily going to be okay? What if her appendix burst before she gets to the operating theatre?

"What's going on Mummy?" Lily asked in a very scared tone

Rachel explained what was going to happen to Lily, and told her she'd be with her up until she went to sleep, and that she'd be there as soon as she woke up. With the Eddie arrived with the girls. They all rushed over to Lily and gave her a big hug. Rachel explained what was going on to them, and then the nurses started to get Lily prepped for her operation.

"Mum, can I go to the cinema with Bolton tonight?" Phoebe asked

"I don't know Phoebe. I really need to concentrate on Lily. She's having an operation, in case you'd forgotten?" Rachel replied

"Well why don't I stay at your house tonight, I'll sleep on the sofa. You're going to have to stay here with Lily so someone needs to keep an eye on the girls. I'll make sure she gets home at a sensible time Rach, I promise." Eddie said

Rachel was unsure to begin with. But then realised that that would be the best option. Phoebe thought Eddie had only done it because he wanted to be in her good books, but she appreciated what he had just said.

"I guess that wouldn't be a bad idea. But you don't have to sleep in the sofa, you can go in the spare bedroom. But I want you home before 10 Phoebe."Thanks Eddie.

"Yes Mum" Phoebe replied

Phoebe was so excited. She was so excited when Bolton had asked her out, but she was just worried that her Mum would say no. But now she faced an even bigger problem, what was she going to wear?

Eddie went and got a coffee for Rachel and then he and the girls said their final goodbyes to Rachel and Lily, and then left. Lily got taken down to theatre with Rachel by her side holding her hand. They tried to put Lily to sleep by inserting a tube into Lily's hand, to put the general anaesthetic through. Even though they used numbing cream, Lily wasn't having it. In the end they had to put her to sleep using gas first. Because Lily was sitting on Rachel's lap, Rachel was nearly put to sleep as well. Once Lily had gone to sleep they then put the tube into her for other things, like pain relief. The nurse put Lily onto the bed, Rachel kissed her forehead and then they took her though to the operating theatre.

Rachel was so worried about Lily. She was sure that she was going to be fine, but she couldn't help but worry. She decided to go and get something to eat but she didn't really eat any of it. Then she returned to wait for Lily. After a while, although it seemed like forever for Rachel, she saw Lily being wheeled out into recovery. Lily was still asleep, which Rachel was thankful for as she promised Lily she would be there when she woke up.

Rachel went over to the bed and help Lily's hand. After a while Lily began to stir. Rachel felt Lily's grasp tighten. Rachel bent over and started to kiss Lily to bits. This made Lily giggle a bit, she always liked it when Rachel pretended to eat her.

Back at the house Phoebe had just arrived home with Bolton, and to Eddie's surprise half an hour early.

"Hi Eddie. Is it OK if Bolton comes in for a bit please?"

Eddie was unsure of what Rachel would think of this, but he couldn't really say no soon as it wasn't hit house.

"Yeah sure, but not for too long."

"OK, we'll be in my room." Phoebe said

Eddie was sure Rachel wouldn't like this. But Phoebe and Bolton were gone before Eddie could say anything.

**If anyone has any storylines that they would like to feature, just let me know. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to those who have given me possible storylines. They're great, I think that I will use them very soon. **

Chapter 13

Monday morning had arrived again and everyone in the Mason family was getting ready. Lily was doing well after her operation, but was still sore. Rachel had decided that she would have to take Lily to work with her this week until she was ready to go back to school. She thought that Lily could just lie on her sofa in the office, as long as she brought a bag of things to do to keep her occupied.

Rachel wanted to get to Waterloo Road early to avoid the business so that Lily's tummy wouldn't get pushed. Rachel had been in her office for a while and had got Lily set up, when Eddie walked in. She hadn't really seen him this weekend because she'd spent the majority of her weekend at the hospital. As soon as Eddie walked in Rachel felt like something had lit up inside her. She loved the feeling she got whenever she was around Eddie. Eddie walked over to her and embraced her into a kiss and a cuddle.

They began to chat for a while but Eddie had something on his mind. He wasn't sure whether he should tell Rachel or not. He didn't want to upset Phoebe, but he also knew that he didn't want to keep any secrets from Rachel. Besides, Rachel had already noticed that Eddie clearly had something on his mind.

"Are you okay Eddie? Is there something you wanted to say?" Rachel asked

"Well yes, there is actually. Have you talked to Phoebe about her date with Bolton on Friday?"

"No I haven't actually. To be honest with you, it completely slipped my mind. Why?"

"Well it's just, Bolton came back after their date on Friday. And well they went up to Phoebe's bedroom. I tried to stop them but they went upstairs too quickly and I didn't feel like I had the right to tell Phoebe what to do. I'm sorry Rach"

"Don't worry about it Eddie, it's not your fault. I'll have a word with her tonight. Let's just hope they only went upstairs to get away from you and Chlo to chat, and not for anything else."

"Mummy why is it so bad that Bolton went up to Phoebe's room? Whenever I have my friends over you always let us play in my bedroom." Lily asked

"Well it's just because he's a boy sweetheart, it makes things a bit different"

"But when Philip came over in the summer, you let him in my bedroom" Lily argued, Philip was Rachel's sister's son.

"But he's your cousin"

Eddie left the office as soon as the bell went because he was teaching first period. Rachel checked that there was nothing that Lily wanted and then sat at her desk to get on with some paper work. Her mind was racing about Phoebe and Bolton. She suddenly realised that she was jumping to conclusions, Phoebe may not even have done anything with Bolton.

Rachel looked over and realised that she hadn't opened the post. She saw that she had quite a few Christmas cards. One was from Chlo with a little thank you message in it. They were into the last two weeks of school now before the Christmas holidays and everyone was beginning to feel quite festive, including Rachel. They'd put their Christmas tree up yesterday because she had promised Lily they would. Rachel made sure that she didn't overdo it though. Rachel got some crape paper out of the cupboard in her office, pinned it to the wall and started adding her Christmas cards to it.

Christmas was one of Rachel's favourite times of year now. It hadn't always been. When she was a child she used to dread Christmas because no one was ever happy in her house. Because of this, Rachel had always tried to make sure that she gave her children the best Christmas she possibly could. Rachel now thought of Christmas as a very happy time.

...

Rachel had cooked tea and cleared up, and had just put Lily to bed. She came down the stairs to the middle floor and knocked on Phoebe's door. Phoebe was sat at her desk doing some homework. Rachel was glad that she'd been working hard recently because she was in year 11 now and her exams were fast approaching.

"Hey Phoebs. How was the cinema on Friday with Bolton? Sorry I didn't ask before, I was just so busy with Lily and everything." Rachel asked

"I had such a good time Mum, but I didn't really pay much attention to the film. It was really funny because Bolton used the classic move, the yawn leading to him putting his arm around me."

This made Rachel laugh. She thought back to her teenage years where plenty of boys had used that move with her. She'd never had a Mum that wanted to hear about any of this though, so she was glad Phoebe felt comfortable talking about this with her.

"Good darling. What did you do afterwards? Did Bolton bring you home?"

"Yeah of course he walked me home. He came in for a bit too."

"Oh right, but nothing happened did it? You know what I'm talking about."

"No, of course it didn't Mum." Phoebe said

"Okay good. Oh there was something else I wanted to ask you about. I'll ask Chloe and Lily another time, but I just wanted to check with you first. Would you mind if Eddie spends Christmas with us?"

"No of course not Mum. I'd better get back to my homework now."

"Okay sweetheart, I'll leave you to it."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rachel had asked Chloe and Lily whether they minded Eddie spending Christmas with them, and not to her surprise they said they'd love it if he did. The entire Mason family were glad of the Christmas holidays. Rachel was glad to have a break from all of the paper work, Phoebe was glad to have a break from all of her studying, Chloe was glad to have a break from school and Lily was just excited about Father Christmas and his reindeers coming.

It was Christmas Eve and Rachel, the girls and Eddie were all sat around the table having dinner. Eddie was staying over tonight, but this was nothing new. He's been staying over a lot recently. Rachel had cooked some ham and they were eating it with some chips. This had become traditional meal in the Mason family to have on Christmas Eve.

"This is delicious" Eddie said before gently kissing Rachel on the lips

This made Lily giggle. Even though Rachel and Eddie kissed a lot, Lily still found it funny. Probably because she wasn't used to it. Rachel and her ex- husband rarely kissed at all in the final stages in his life because neither of them were happy in their marriage. Rachel and her ex-husband were planning on getting a divorce but there was no need after he passed away anyway. Rachel hadn't told her children though and didn't plan on doing so. She had told Eddie though. Other than her children, Eddie was the one person Rachel felt she could open up to.

After dinner they all played some games and had a nice evening. Bolton came over for a bit too. Phoebe wished she could spend Christmas day with him, but knew that wasn't an option as family was both so important to both of them. Lily was in bed, much to her dismay, but Rachel didn't want her to be tired for the next day. Rachel, Eddie, Phoebe and Chloe were sat in the lounge talking.

"Mum, can we have a New Years party?" Chloe asked

"Oh yeah, can me Mum?" Phoebe seconded

"Why do you want to have a party?" Rachel replied

"Oh go on Rach, it will be fun." Eddie chipped in

"Well I guess we could. But you'll all have to help out. I'm not doing all of the organising on my own.

"As if we'd let you organise the party with your taste in music" Phoebe said

They all started laughing.

"You two had better be off to bed because I think that Father Christmas may be arriving quite soon." Rachel said

Chloe and Phoebe went off to bed, but struggled to get to sleep. Even at their age they still both got extremely excited about Christmas. Not because of the presents. Because of the celebration with their family.

The next morning arrived, much too early for Rachel and Eddie's liking. Lily had raced into Rachel's room and bounced up onto the bed in between her and Eddie. Rachel looked at the clock and saw that it was only 6:30.

"It's Christmas. It's Christmas" Lily called out

"Merry Christmas darling" Rachel said whilst planting a kiss on Lily's forehead. "Don't you want to go back to sleep for a bit, it's only 6:30"

"No Mummy, its Christmas silly. We always get up early on Christmas day."

Rachel knew that she was fighting a losing battle. She got out of bed, put her dressing gown on and pulled Eddie out of bed. Lily laughed when she saw Eddie standing in just his pants.

"Oi cheeky. Merry Christmas by the way" Eddie said to Lily and Rachel. Eddie started to kiss Rachel and Lily ran downstairs to wake her two sisters up. They weren't happy to be awoken so early but eventually followed Lily downstairs.

"Merry Christmas girls" Rachel said whilst kissing both of her daughters

"Merry Christmas Mum" both girls replied in unison.

Three sacks of presents were waiting by the fireplace.

"Can we open them now Mummy?" Lily asked

"Go on then, looks like Father Christmas has been a very nice man this year"

Rachel and Eddie sat on the sofa with their arms around each other, whilst watching the girls open their presents. Neither one of the girls could have been happier with the presents they received. They all went upstairs to get ready and then Rachel came down and started cooking the Christmas lunch. After everyone had stuffed their faces with Rachel's divine turkey dinner they decided to go for a walk in the freshly fallen snow.

They went and walked around the park. It was dead quiet, no-one else was around. All five of them were squashed onto one bench when Eddie all of a sudden went down on one knee. All four of them looked at Eddie in shock. Eddie pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Rachel Mason, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" Eddie asked.

What he said was simple, but Rachel knew that Eddie wasn't big on words. She knew he meant every word. Although they hadn't been together for very long they'd both loved each other for a very long time. They'd just been too scared to admit it to one another, as they both found letting others into their life a hard thing to do.

"Yes. Yes Eddie, of course I will."

Eddie picked Rachel up off the bench and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Eddie delicately placed the ring onto Rachel's finger.

"I love you too Eddie Lawson" Rachel said before they started a very passionate kiss.

The two of them nearly forgot about the girls sat on the bench. Rachel pulled out of the kiss and Eddie put her down. Phoebe stood up to hug her Mum and Eddie, and Chloe and Lily followed. Although neither one of the girls would have expected it, they were so happy at what had just happened. They were so glad that Eddie was becoming a bigger part of their lives. They liked Eddie very much and they knew that he made their Mum very happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Christmas had come and gone, but everyone was looking forward to the New Years Eve/engagement party tomorrow. They'd decided to mix the New Year's party in with an engagement party. Eddie had now moved in and was helping with the organising of the party. There was going to be a complete mixture of people there, including staff and pupils. But Rachel didn't mind, she just wanted everyone to have a great night. Rachel and Eddie had just been to Sainsbury's to buy the majority of the food for the party. Rachel was only doing a buffet. But typically of Rachel she wasn't planning on doing any old buffet, she wanted to make it fancy.

Phoebe had been trying to push the matter out of her head for about two weeks now, but she knew she couldn't do it any longer. She was late and she'd been sick for the last four days in a row. Whilst Eddie and Rachel were shopping Phoebe quickly nipped out to buy a test. Phoebe was just on her way into the bathroom when she heard Rachel and Eddie arrive at home. But she thought oh well, this can't wait.

Phoebe went into the bathroom and quietly shut the door behind her and locked it. She then went and sat on the loo and removed the pregnancy test out of the bag. She read the instructions and then carried them out. The three minutes that she had to wait for the results felt like the longest three minutes of her life.

She found herself wondering what she would do if she were pregnant, whilst tears were running down her face. She'd always been against abortion but she was beginning to see why girls had them. But she still knew she would never be able to go through with an abortion. She had no idea how she would tell her Mum, but knew it would be best to tell her as soon as. Phoebe looked at the stopwatch on her phone and saw the three minutes were up. She turned the test over, barely wanting to look, to see the result.

Later that evening Rachel had put Lily to bed and was doing some cleaning, because she wanted the house to be immaculate for tomorrow. She entered her girl's bathroom to empty the bin. She was just about to empty their bin when something caught her eye. A pregnancy test. This can't be happening, she thought to herself. She presumed it must be Phoebe's as she knew it wasn't hers and was pretty sure it wasn't Chloe's, Lily's or Eddie's.

Rachel rushed into Phoebe's bedroom and went and sat down on her bed.

"How could you lie to me Phoebe?" Rachel said in her strict head- teacher voice

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why did you lie to me about having sex with Bolton and then you didn't even feel you could tell me even though you're pregnant?"

Tears began to form in Phoebe's eyes again and then realised her Mum must have found the test.

"I'm sorry Mum, I wanted to tell you but I just didn't want you to be mad with me. I'm happy with Bolton and what we do, and I didn't want you ruining it. Oh and if you'd have looked at the test you would know that I'm not pregnant. The test was negative." Phoebe said, tears streaming down her face.

Rachel embraced her daughter into a hug and started running her fingers through Phoebe's hair.

"I'm sorry I was mad, I was just so shocked. I wish you'd come to talk to me about it though, I'd have been there for you."

"I'm sorry too Mum. I should've told you about me and Bolton."

"Well yes, but at least I know now. I'm not going to stop you, you're 16 now. But I do wish that you'd used protection. What made you think that you were pregnant anyway?"

"Well I was late for a start, and you know that I've been regular for a while now. And I've been sick for the last four mornings in a row. And we have been using protection but I know that sometimes it doesn't work"

"I did think it was funny when you didn't come and find me for some paracetamol at your time of the month like you normally do."

"Yeah, I don't know why my periods so late Mum"

"Well I was going to talk to you about going to the doctors because they may suggest putting you on the pill to relieve your period pains. So I think that would be a good idea now especially, considering what you're doing with Bolton."

"Thanks for being so understanding Mum. I love you"

"I love you too Phoebe. But please make sure that next time you come and speak to me about anything like this. You know that I'm always here to help you."

Rachel left the room still feeling a bit shook up by what had just happened. She went down and sat with Eddie on the sofa. He put her arm around her and she rested her head on his chest. She didn't know whether to tell Eddie or not, but she decided to. After all he was her fiancé and she felt she needed to share it with someone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The evening of the party had arrived. Phoebe and Chloe had been shopping together earlier that day because they both wanted a new dress for the party. Rachel had kindly given them both some money to buy it, despite the fact that Christmas had only just been. Mel, Rachel's sister, had arrived with her son Phil while they were out. They were staying for a couple of nights because they hadn't seen each other since the summer holidays.

"You look gorgeous sweetheart" Rachel exclaimed when Phoebe walked into the kitchen

"You look just like your Mum did when she was your age. Bolton sure is one lucky boy." Mel chipped in

"Thanks" Phoebe replied as her cheeks went slightly red

With that the doorbell rang. Phoebe went to answer it and it was Bolton. Phoebe had asked Bolton to come over a bit early. Phoebe hadn't seen Bolton since Boxing day as he'd been away to see him family, so Phoebe hadn't told him about the pregnancy scare. She was dithering about whether to tell him or not, but she decided against it. She didn't see the need.

"Awright Miss, Sir?" Bolton asked whilst entering the kitchen

"I'm good thank you Bolton. This is my sister Melissa, and her son Phil" Rachel said

"Awright?" Bolton directed at Melissa

"Hello" Melissa replied

"Cracking decorations innit" Bolton said

Rachel and Eddie had both got used to the way Bolton spoke now, but Melissa was a bit shocked because of the posh area of London that she lived in. Everyone did some final preparations before the party started, and then guests started arriving.

Once the majority of the guests had arrived, Eddie and Rachel thought they would announce their engagement.

"Thanks for coming everyone. We just thought we'd let you know that Rachel and I are engaged" Eddie said with his arm wrapped around Rachel before pulling her in close for a passionate kiss.

Everyone was rushing up to them and congratulating them and then Phil made and toast.

"To Rachel and Eddie" Phil said

"To Rachel and Eddie" everyone replied

Everybody was having a great evening, talking, laughing, dancing, drinking and eating. Rachel looked at the clock and realised that it was 11:30.

"Eddie we'd better start pouring the champagne." Eddie went and got the champagne and popped the bottles. Everyone cheered as he did so. She gave one to Phoebe and Bolton, and Phoebe's friends Chlo, Janeece and Donte. She even gave one to Chloe and Em.

"Mummy why aren't I allowed a glass of champagne?" Lily asked

"Because you're not old enough, but you can have some special bubbles" Rachel said, passing Lily a glass of lemonade.

Everyone made their way outside to wait for midnight to come. Rachel put the television on in the kitchen so that they could hear the London countdown in the background. Eddie and Phil went over to get ready to do the fireworks.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Happy New Year!" Everyone called out. Eddie had timed it perfectly. The first of the fireworks started as soon as everyone said Happy New Year and he had returned to Rachel just in time to embrace her into a New Year's Kiss with Lily stood closely in front of them. Bolton and Phoebe were embraced in a New Year's kiss as well, and Chloe was hugging Em, saying happy new year. Many other people were also exchanging Happy New year kisses and hugs, including Rose and Tom.

"Happy New Year sweethearts" Rachel exclaimed kissing each one of her daughter's in turn.

"Yeah Happy New Year" Eddie said also kissing each one of the girls in turn.

Then there attention turned back to one another as they wrapped their arms around one another to watch the rest of the fireworks. Rachel looked over and saw Phoebe and Bolton, embraced in another kiss. She couldn't help but feel that her daughter was growing up. Rachel's attention was soon back to Eddie though and they found their eyes locked to one another.

"I love you Eddie Lawson"

"I love you too Rachel Mason"

The partying carried on until the early hours of the following morning.

Rachel woke up the following morning and left Eddie to go and see the state that her house was in. She checked in on the girls on the way down. Lily was still fast asleep in bed, no wonder after the late night. Chloe was still asleep as well, along with Em who had slept at the bottom of her bed. Then she went and checked on Phoebe. Much to her surprise she was in bed with Bolton, also still asleep. Rachel didn't know how she felt about this. She knew they were sleeping together now, but she didn't feel happy that Phoebe hadn't even asked her permission on whether Bolton was allowed to stay over. She made a mental note to have a word with Phoebe about it later.

Rachel carried on downstairs and was actually happily surprised. The house definitely needed a good tidy up, but it was nowhere near as bad as what she thought it was going to be. She made a start on clearing up when she felt a pair of arms snaking around her waist. She turned around to face Eddie as he planted a soft but passionate kiss onto her lips. She turned her body round fully to face Eddie and began to return the kiss. They were soon interrupted by Lily.

"Morning Lil" Eddie said

"Morning" Lily replied tiredly. She ran up to her Mum and Rachel picked her up.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Rachel asked concernedly

"My tummy hurts and I feel sick"

"I expect you're just tired. Shall I run you a bath?"

"Yes please Mummy"

Rachel took Lily upstairs and ran her a bath. She took Lily's pyjamas off and then popped her in. Although Rachel was sure her daughter was just tired, she did think she looked very pale. Rachel washed Lily and just as she was about to start washing her hair Lily told her that she thought she was going to be sick. Rachel quickly lifted Lily out of the bath and managed to get her to the toilet before she, undoubtedly, started being sick. Rachel held Lily's hair back and rubbed her back. Just then Phoebe walked in.

"Is Lily okay?" Phoebe asked

"I think she may have a bug actually, she woke up feeling like it. Is Bolton still here Phoebe?"

"Yeah, he's still asleep." Phoebe replied ashamedly

"Well I'm not very happy that you didn't ask me about him staying over. It's not that I really mind, but I would have preferred it if you'd have asked. We'll talk about it later though. You'll have to use my en- suite, I presume you came in here to go to the loo."

Phoebe walked out of the bathroom and headed for her Mum's en suite. She really was bursting for a wee now, she always was when she first woke up. She herself was also feeling a bit sick, she hoped she didn't have what Lily has.

Rachel dried Lily off with a towel, put her into a fresh pair of pyjamas and then went and sat her on the sofa with a blanket and a bowl. She sat with her daughter running her fingers through her hair. She thought that Lily must have a bug. She hoped that Lily wouldn't, if she hadn't already, pass it on to anyone. Lily was sick again just as Eddie walked into the room. She didn't make it to the toilet this time but luckily she did get it into the bowl.

Eddie came over and rubbed her back whilst Rachel held her hair back.

"I think she's got a bug Eddie."

"Yeah, I have to say she didn't look very well this morning. I wonder if she's passed it onto anyone"

"I hope not. Would you mind sitting with her for a bit while I go and have a shower?"

"Of course not."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for everyone's continued support. It really encourages me to write more! So thanks!**

Chapter 17

The Christmas holidays were drawing to an end, and Rachel was the only one looking forward to going back to school. She absolutely loved her job, which is something a lot of people can't say. Phoebe was definitely not looking forward to going back to school because she knew that her school work was going to become even more demanding in the run up to the GCSEs. But she knew she was going to try her hardest because she wanted to do well. Not just to make her Mum happy, but also because she wanted to please herself.

It was the Friday before they were going back to school on the Monday. Rachel and Phoebe were just on their way out of the house to go to the doctors. Rachel had made an appointment because she wanted to see about putting Phoebe on the pill. She didn't want another pregnancy scare. And Rachel was also still concerned because Phoebe was still being sick on quite a few occasions.

"Where are you going Mummy?"

"I'm taking Phoebe to the doctors."

"Why, is Phoebe poorly?"

"No, she just needs to speak to the doctor. Be a good girl for Eddie and I'll see you soon." Rachel said, not wanting to explain the real reason she was taking Phoebe to the doctors

"Bye Mummy. Bye Phoebe"

Phoebe and Rachel got into Rachel's silver audi TT and headed off to the doctors surgery. Phoebe was feeling a bit awkward about the reason she was going to the doctors, but she was glad she had her Mum with her. When they arrived at the doctors Rachel signed her in and then they took a seat in the waiting room.

"Phoebe, you are happy having sex aren't you? I mean Bolton's not pressuring you or anything?" Rachel asked quietly not wanting anyone else to hear

"Of course he's not Mum. I want to do it just as much as he does. I love him."

"I just had to make sure, sorry"

"Well it's not like you and Eddie waited long, is it?"

Rachel couldn't deny that. Phoebe's name was called up on the screen so they both proceeded into the doctor's room and knocked on the door.

"Hi Phoebe, hi Rachel" the doctor said as they entered the room

"Hello" Phoebe replied a bit embarrassedly

"Right so what can I help you with today?" the doctor asked

Phoebe didn't want to answer so looked to her Mum. Rachel understood so explained to the doctor what they wanted.

"Okay, well that's reasonable enough. There's just a few routine tests that we'll have to do and then we should be able to give you a prescription today." The doctor explained

"Okay, that sounds simple enough."

Phoebe got asked all the routine questions, like do you smoke, are you pregnant?

"Okay, there's just one more thing. I know you thought you may be pregnant but got a negative result. Well we have to carry out a pregnancy test here in the surgery because we're not allowed to give you the pill if you're pregnant."

The doctor gave Phoebe the pregnancy test and Phoebe went to the toilet and did it. Phoebe didn't bother waiting for the result before giving it back, she already knew she wasn't pregnant. She handed the pregnancy test to the doctor and then went and sat back down with her Mum. The doctor waited for the result and was very surprised when it was positive.

Rachel noticed that the doctor's face looked very shocked.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked

"Well, the result has come back positive. It's suggesting you're pregnant, which would explain the morning sickness and missed periods." The doctor explained

Neither Rachel nor Phoebe could believe what the doctor had just said.

"I- I don't understand. Phoebe already did a test and it was negative. Could it be a mistake?"

"Well it's likely that it was a false negative. Phoebe could have done the test too early. When you're pregnant you have a pregnancy hormone called human chorionic gonadotropin, and it may have been too early for it to be detected." the doctor explained

Phoebe ran out of the room crying. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to be pregnant at 16 and she definitely didn't want to have a baby at 16. She heard her Mum shouting after her so she stopped and turned around. Rachel caught up with her and embraced her into a hug. Rachel didn't know what to think. She felt a bit angry with her daughter for getting herself pregnant, but then she knew she'd used protection. But most of all she felt sorry for her daughter, she knew this was most definitely not what she wanted. Rachel knew that she just needed to be there for her daughter.

Phoebe sobbed into her Mum's chest whilst Rachel stroked Phoebe's hair. She didn't need to say anything because that hug meant everything to Phoebe. To know that she had her Mother's support was all she needed to know. Rachel and Phoebe returned into the doctors room because they needed to know the details.

"So how far along is she?" Rachel asked

"I would say that she's about 5 weeks, which means that she's due on the 3rd September." The doctor replied

Phoebe looked down at her stomach, she just couldn't believe she had a baby growing inside of her. Although she was extremely upset about the pregnancy she was still amazed by it. She'd always been fascinated by how a life can just grow inside of you.

"A midwife will get in touch with you soon. Please buy some folic acid to take, and no drinking or smoking. But I'm sure that your Mum will make sure you don't do anything you shouldn't with her experience."

Rachel and Phoebe smiled and then they both left the doctor's surgery and got back into the car. A thought suddenly hit Phoebe, well several in fact. How was she going to tell Bolton? How would he take the news? Would he still love her? Would he leave her? Phoebe knew, although she didn't want to, she had to tell Bolton strait away. She got her phone out and text him.

_Bolton can you come over please, there's something really important I need to talk to you about. Love you xxxxxxxxxxx_

When Phoebe got into the door she ran straight up to her room because she couldn't face telling Eddie and her sisters. Rachel followed her up. Eddie and the girls, who were in the kitchen, looked confused.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Rachel asked

"I can't tell them Mum. They'll be so disappointed in me." Phoebe replied

"No they won't, but I can tell them if you would like. Why don't you come down with me though?"

Phoebe and Rachel went into the kitchen and she told Eddie, Chloe and Lily. Eddie and Chloe were shocked. But they didn't make that aware to Phoebe, they both knew that this must have been a shock to her as well and that they both just needed to be there for her. Eddie and Chloe both hugged Phoebe and tried to reassure her that everything would be fine.

"Mummy, where do babies come from?" Lily asked

This made Eddie, Phoebe and Chloe asked. Rachel really didn't want to tell her daughter about this now but knew that she had no chance of getting away with it now.

"Well you know that when you're born, you're born with eggs inside of you? Well sometimes one of the eggs grows into a baby in your tummy?"

"But how does that happen?"

"Well the Mummy and Daddy have a long kiss, and it just happens."

"You and Eddie kiss all the time, so have you ever had a baby grow inside you" Lily asked

"Well you, Phoebe and Chloe all grew inside me from an egg, but that hasn't happened for a long time." Eddie, Chloe and Phoebe were still laughing and eventually Rachel started to laugh as well. Lily didn't know why they were all laughing.

A little while later the doorbell went and Phoebe went to get it as she thought it would be Bolton. Phoebe let Bolton in and he kissed her.

"Are you okay Phoebe? What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Bolton asked

"Shall we go into the lounge?"

They both went into the lounge and then Phoebe told him, but with difficulty.

"What? But how? I don't understand. We were careful" Bolton said

"Yeah I know, but you know condoms aren't 100% effective. It's just happened and there's nothing I can do about it."

"So you're keeping it then?"

"Yes of course I am. If you don't want to be involved then I totally understand, but I am keeping the baby regardless." Phoebe said calmly

"I've got to get some air Phoebe. I'll talk to you later."

Bolton quickly kissed Phoebe and ran out of the house. Phoebe remained on the sofa, tears beginning to stream down her face. She thought that Bolton would have been more considerate than that.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was the night before they were going back to Waterloo Road and Rachel was rushing around trying to get everything ready for tomorrow. Rachel walked into Phoebe's room to see if she was all ready for tomorrow but saw her sitting on her bed wearing just a towel staring into nothing. Phoebe still hadn't heard from Bolton since she told him that she was pregnant. Rachel went and sat down by her daughter.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Rachel asked whilst placing her hand on top of Phoebe's, which immediately made Phoebe start crying. Rachel pulled Phoebe into her chest whilst the tears ran down her face.

"I just- just wish that Bolton would let me know what's going on. He hasn't spoken to me since I told him. Maybe he wants to break up with me and doesn't want to be involved in the baby's life, but just can't face telling me."

"Bolton's a good boy Phoebe, I'm sure he just needs some time to get his head around all of this and then he'll come and talk to you. He loves you Phoebe and I'm sure that he just wants what's best for you." Rachel said trying to comfort her daughter. Rachel stood up and got some clean pyjamas out of Phoebe's drawer and she put them on.

"Mum, will you dry my hair for me?" Phoebe asked. Rachel loved it when her mother dried her hair for her; it always made her feel so much better. She still needed her Mum and didn't know what she would do without her.

"Of course I will"

Phoebe went and sat down at her dressing table and Rachel took the towel off of her head and gently began to brush it. Looking at Phoebe's reflection in the mirror was almost the same as looking at Rachel's. The two of them were so alike. Both with their brown hair and brown eyes and slender figures. Rachel dried Phoebe's hair. She loved being able to be there for her daughters and make them feel better.

"Lily's in bed, so we were going to watch a film, are you coming down?"

"Yeah that would be nice"

Rachel and Phoebe went downstairs and watched a film with Eddie and Chloe. Phoebe felt a lot better after the reassurance from her mother and was hoping to have a decent night sleep now before going back to school tomorrow. She hadn't slept well for the last two nights because her head had been all over the place.

"Right then girls, off to bed now. See you in the morning. Love you" Rachel said whilst kissing her daughters

"Night Mum, night Eddie" Chloe said

"Night Eddie, love you Mum" Phoebe said

The next morning Rachel was in the kitchen making breakfast. They were all downstairs, all apart from Chloe. Rachel suddenly realised this and ran up to Chloe's bedroom to discover that she was still in bed.

"Chloe, get out of bed now. I'm not going to tell you again. I don't want to be late on the first day back" Rachel shouted

Chloe still made no attempt to move so Rachel quickly moved the quilt back from Chloe, as she reluctantly got out of bed.

"We're leaving in half an hour and you'd better be ready!"

Rachel went back downstairs and was so happy when she saw Bolton sat in the lounge with Phoebe. She felt so relieved that he had finally come to talk to her.

"Phoebe, I'm so sorry. I feel so bad for running off like that and not even bothering to call."

"Bolton I know what I told you was hard to take in, so I totally understand." Phoebe said whilst taking hold of Bolton's hand.

"But I still feel bad and I'm going to make it up to you. From now on I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be there for you and the baby. I love you Phoebe Mason and this baby doesn't change anything."

Phoebe couldn't have been happier. She was so happy that Bolton was by her side. She hoped that the word wouldn't get around school quite yet, but at least when it did she wouldn't be alone. She was also quite glad that Chlo was also pregnant because it meant that she would be able to share things with her.

Rachel, Eddie, Chloe and Lily left the house leaving Phoebe and Bolton. They dropped Lily off at her primary school and then carried onto Waterloo Road. When Eddie got out of the car they received a lot of whistling and shouting. Eddie decided to play along with the kids and pulled Rachel into a kiss. Although she was embarrassed she couldn't help but laugh. After all they were all going to find out one way or another.

"Mum, Eddie please." Chloe said hurrying along from the two of them

Phoebe walked together hand in hand with Bolton to school. She loved Bolton so much and she never wanted to lose him. She was carrying his baby and he was going to be there for the two of them. The situation wasn't ideal but they were just going to have to make the best out of a bad situation. Rachel was up in her office staring out of the window when the two of them arrived. She smiled as she saw them hand in hand. She knew they must have sorted things out. Although she was sure that Bolton would do the right thing, she had had her doubts.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was the middle of fourth period and Rachel was walking around school checking to make sure everything was okay. When she walked past the cooler she was very surprised to see Chloe sitting in there. She immediately entered wanting to know what was going on. For some reason there was no teacher on duty so it was just Chloe in there.

"Chloe what are you doing in here?"

Chloe was shocked to see her mother and was embarrassed so couldn't meet her mothers' eyes.

"I said, what are you doing in here?" Rachel asked a little bit more sternly this time

"I'm, I'm sorry Mum. Mr Budgen sent me in here for answering back."

"That doesn't sound like you. Why were you answering him back?"

"Well, because in class we had to write a poem based on the one we've just been studying. And towards the end of the lesson he asked me to read mine out. I didn't want to so I asked him if someone else could do it and he was making me do it. So I just got a bit worked up about it and he sent me here. I'm sorry Mum."

Rachel knew her daughter hated reading her work out to the class. She was quite shy really. Rachel walked over to her daughter and pulled a chair up to sit beside her.

"Sweetie, do you feel like lately you've been getting angry and you just don't know why?"

Chloe nodded as tears started falling from her eyes.

"And then you get upset and you don't know why?"

Chloe looked at her Mum and nodded again. Rachel embraced Chloe into a hug trying to reassure her.

"It's ok sweetie. You're going through a lot of changes at the moment, both physically and emotionally, and your hormones are all over the place. We all go through it. I've been through it, and so have Phoebe and Auntie Mel. But it's just the start of you turning into a wonderful young lady."

"It's just so annoying. One minute I'll be fine and then the next I'll be in floods of tears for just no reason."

"I know darling, but things will get easier. You do need to find a way of controlling your anger. So next time you feel angry or upset come and find me and we'll just talk it out. Okay?"

"Okay Mum, love you. "

"I love you too. Now it's nearly lunch time. Why don't you go and find Em?"

"Yeah I will. Oh Mum, have you got any pads on you because I've come on?"

"Yes of course. Do you want to come up to the office with me and get some?"

Rachel and Chloe went up to Rachel's office and Rachel got her some pads.

"Do you need any paracetamol as well?" Rachel asked

"Yes please Mum"

When the bell went Chloe went to find Em and Eddie soon appeared in Rachel's office.

"So Miss Mason, have you had any thoughts for a date of the wedding?"

Well I was thinking maybe sometime in February half term, what do you think?"

"Sounds great. The sooner the better for me really."

Eddie and Rachel's lips just made contact when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Rachel said slightly disappointed that their kiss had been interrupted. She was expecting it to be one of the pupils, but it wasn't. It was someone that she didn't recognise.

"Hello, my name's Christine Andrews and I was wondering if I can have a work with Eddie Lawson. I'm aware he's the deputy head here. I'm a social worker." The lady said

"That's me." Eddie said

"Is there someone we can go and talk in private?"

"Well this is my fiancé so anything you say to me you can say to her." Eddie said with a bit of concern apparent in his voice

"I'm afraid that I actually have a bit of bad news. Your ex- wife, Alison, has been involved in an accident. She was hit by a car when she was riding her bike this morning, and unfortunately she has died."

Eddie was speechless. This was definitely not what he was expecting on his first day back. No-one said anything, as the information soaked into Eddie and Rachel's head.

"We're presuming that you are going to want to take care of Michael now?"

"Yes, yes of course." Eddie replied feeling so sad. Obviously he was sad that Alison had died, but he was most sad about how his son was feeling. He knew that this was going to be a very hard time for his son and he knew that he needed to be there for him.

Once the lady had gone Rachel walked over to Eddie and saw that his eyes were beginning to well up. She wrapped her arms around him trying to reassure him that everything would be okay.

"I'm so sorry about this Rach. Do you want me to move back out? I mean with the baby and everything you're not going to have enough room?"

"Don't be silly Eddie. Michael can have the other bedroom on the top floor, and I'll have to change the study into another bedroom for the baby. That will be better anyway because then Phoebe can be on the same floor as the baby, we're not going to be the ones getting up to see to the baby in the night."

"Thanks Rach, for being so understanding."

"I think I'm going to go and find the girls and explain to them what's going on. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

Rachel went and told Chloe and Phoebe what had happened. They felt bad for Michael. They had only met him a couple of times but they'd got on well. They knew it was going to be hard for him, but they were quite glad they were going to be able to become closer to him, and be closer as brother and sisters. Rachel would have to explain to Lily when she picked her up from school.

It was about 4:30 and Rachel, Eddie and the girls were all waiting in the lounge for Michael to arrive. Rachel had just made a pizza for tea. She wanted to do something quick and easy and knew that Michael had loved her home-made pizza when he came over for dinner last weekend.

The doorbell went and Rachel and Eddie rushed to the door. Michael was standing there with a social worker with a little rucksack on his back and a teddy bear in his hand. When Michael saw his Daddy he started to cry and Eddie soon picked him up.

"Come here buddy. Daddy's here now. Everything's going to be okay."

Rachel was stroking his back also trying to reassure him that everything would be okay. Eddie carried him through to the lounge and sat with him on his lap.

"I want Mummy" Michael said

"I know you do little man, but Mummy's not here anymore, she's in heaven with the angels. But she still loves you." Eddie replied knowing that there wasn't really anything he could do to stop his little boy hurting.

"And so do I, and Phoebe and Chloe and Lily" Rachel added

Much to Rachel's surprise Michael put his arms out to Rachel to go to her for a cuddle. Michael had only seen Rachel on a couple of occasions, but had always been quite fond of her. Michael continued to cry as Rachel rubbed his back.

After dinner Rachel and Eddie bathed Michael together and then put him to bed in the spare room. They thought they needed to show Michael that they were both there for him, after all Rachel was going to be a motherly figure in Michael's life.

Eddie and Rachel quietly left Michael's room once they were sure that he was asleep and went back into the lounge.

"Why don't you take the day off tomorrow and spend it with Michael. I think I'll be able to survive without my deputy for one day."

"Maybe that would be a good idea. But only for one day. I don't want him to get out of routine."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

In the middle of the night Rachel was a bit thirsty so decided to go downstairs and get a drink. She was about to walk downstairs when she heard crying coming from Michael's room. She walked into his room and sat down on his bed.

"Michael, what's wrong honey?" Rachel asked

"I, I had a bad dream" Michael replied through his tears

"What happened?" Rachel knew he would feel better if he shared what had happened in his dream

"Well, I was in a really big room all on my own. And I couldn't get out and no-one was coming to save me."

Rachel started to stroke Michael's hair.

"It's all okay now, I'm here to look after you. Why didn't you come and wake me or Daddy up?"

"Because I didn't want to make you mad. I didn't want you or Daddy to shout at me."

"Why would we shout at you Michael? You haven't done anything wrong sweetie."

"But I have. I- I've wet the bed. Sorry Rachel."

Rachel pulled back Michael's covers and undoubtedly he had wet himself. She picked him up and put Michael on her hip, despite the fact that he was wet. Rachel got a clean pair of pyjamas out of Michael's drawer and took him into the bathroom.

"Don't worry Michael. Sometimes it happens when you're upset. Me and Daddy wouldn't have been mad with you, we would have helped you."

Rachel took Michael's pyjamas off and gave him a quick wash before putting on the clean ones.

"Do you want to sleep in bed with me and Daddy tonight?"

"Yes please" Michael replied whilst giving Rachel a big cuddle.

Rachel carried Michael into her and Eddie's room and put him gently down into the bed. She got in next to Michael and kissed his forehead and they quickly fell asleep. Rachel was quite a light sleeper and felt that Michael hadn't moved from her all night, he had had his legs wrapped around hers. Rachel was glad Michael had taken to her so well and knew he could trust her.

Eddie woke up in the morning and was surprised to find Michael in his bed, when really he had reached over to put his arm around Rachel. Eddie was such a heavy sleeper that he hadn't even realised that Michael had been there half the night. He noticed that Michael was awake but snuggled up to Rachel.

"Morning Buddy" Eddie said

"Daddy" Michael called out, pulling his Daddy to join in with the hug he was having with Rachel. Rachel began to stir and laid there for a few minutes enjoying the big cuddle. She then kissed both Eddie and Michael on the head and went to wake up her daughters. First she went into Lily's bedroom.

"Lily, baby, it's time to wake up" Rachel said gently whilst pushing Lily's hair out of her face.

"Nooo. 5 more minutes please Mummy"

"Okay but when I come back upstairs for my shower you have to get up then."

Rachel then went downstairs but Phoebe was already awake. She went into the bathroom because she could hear Phoebe being sick. Rachel held Phoebe's hair back for her and gently rubbed her back.

"It's okay sweetie."

Once Phoebe had finished being sick she fell into her mothers' arms and began to cry.

"Mum, I'm so fed up of this. I feel exhausted. When's it going to stop?"

"I don't know honey. When I had you my morning sickness stopped when I was about 12 weeks I think. But you'll get over it soon. Do you think you're going to be sick anymore?"

"No I don't think so."

"Okay why don't you have a shower? I'm going to go and wake Chloe up."

Rachel went and woke Chloe up and then went back upstairs to get Lily out of bed. Rachel then quietly went into the en- suite to have a shower because Eddie and Michael had fallen back to sleep.

Rachel and the girls were sat at the table eating their breakfast.

"Where's Eddie and Michael?" Chloe asked

"They're still in bed because they're both staying at home today."

"Oh that's not fair. Why can't I stay at home?"

"Don't even go there young lady. Michael is very upset at the moment and needs some time with Eddie to make him feel better."

Once they had finished breakfast Rachel went and said goodbye to Michael and Eddie, who were just getting out of bed.

"So what are you two going to do today then?"

"I don't know, something fun I reckon, what do you think Michael?"

"Can we go to the park and play football?"

"Yes of course. I'll be back in a minute buddy." Eddie said whilst pulling Rachel out of the room.

"Rach I was thinking that me and Michael could decorate his bedroom today. Would you mind?"

"Eddie this is your house too you know. And I was thinking exactly the same thing. After all it is his room now and we need to make it more like a little boy's bedroom."

"Okay well I'll see you later" Eddie said placing a kiss on Rachel's lips.

Rachel quickly went back into say goodbye to Michael and then she and the girls headed off to Waterloo Road. Rachel felt a bit lonely at school without Eddie, but she knew that Michael needed him today. Michael had only just turned four and Rachel was quite sure that he didn't really understand what was going on.

Eddie and Michael had a great day together. They went to B&Q and got some paint and furniture for Michaels bedroom. Michael also chose some toys for it. Michael said that he wanted a blue bedroom so that's what they got. Eddie decided that he would let Rachel chose the bedding because he knew that she had a much better taste that he did when it came to decorating, well when it came to anything really. After they bought all of the stuff they went for a picnic in the park and played football. Michael got a bit upset at one point because he wanted to see his Mummy, but Eddie managed to calm him down again.

After school Rachel and the girls arrived back home where Eddie and Michael were watching Thomas the Tank engine in the lounge.

"Have you had a good day girls?" Eddie asked

"Yes thank you" Phoebe said

"Not too bad" Chloe said

"I had a great day. I got put on the superstars list." Lily said

"Well done honey" Eddie replied

"It was okay, but I did miss you. Did you two have a good day?" Rachel said

"It was really fun Rachel. We went to the park and played football and we bought loads of new stuff for my new room."

"That does sound like fun."

"Rach, would you be able to look after Michael for a bit because I want to paint his room? But it will mean that he'll have to sleep in with us again tonight."

"Of course I wouldn't mind. How about we go to next and chose your new bedding Michael?" Rachel asked

"Yes please Rachel"

"What are you going to do girls? Are you coming or staying here?"

Chloe and Phoebe both decided that they wanted to stay home.

"Mum can I see if Matthew wants to come over and play?"

"I don't see why not, but as long as you're good and don't distract Eddie."

Matthew was the same age as Lily and lived next door to them. They were very good friends and played well together.

Rachel and Michael went to next and picked out some bedding for Michael's bed. It was blue and had trains on it. Rachel bought some other stuff for the bedroom too. It felt weird to be decorating a boy's bedroom because she was so used to girls. She also bought some new clothes for Michael and Lily, and also a baby grow for the baby. She thought it might make Phoebe feel a bit better.

Rachel headed home with Michael and started to cook dinner. Eddie had finished painting and was just taking Matthew home when Lily burst into the kitchen.

"Mummy, Mummy guess what." Lily said

"What sweetie?"

"Matthew kissed me on my lips!"

"Oh wow Lily. Aren't you a lucky girl?"

Rachel thought Lily and Matthew's relationship was so cute.

"Eww, he kissed you." Michael called out teasingly who was sat at the breakfast bar doing some colouring

"Yes he did" Lily said proudly

Rachel had been quite worried that Michael and Lily weren't going to get on, but they seemed to be getting on very well together.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A few weeks had passed and Rachel, Phoebe, Chloe, Lily, Mel and Molly, Eddie's niece, were all dress shopping. Mel and Phil had come down for the weekend for the special shopping trip because Mel was going to be Rachel's maid of honour. Phoebe's bump was starting to show now even though she was only 8 weeks along. But it was no wonder considering her slim figure. Phoebe just wondered how long before the whole school would know.

They'd been to a couple of wedding dress shops but so far there hadn't been anything special. They walked into another dress shop and everyone started looking around. One dress caught Mel's eye so she showed it to Rachel. Rachel wasn't too keen with the dress but agreed to try it on to keep her sister happy. Rachel went into the changing rooms and the lady in the shop helped her to put the dress on. Rachel looked at her reflection in the mirror and knew that she had found the perfect dress. The dress had only simple detail, but it accentuated her curves.

She walked out of the changing rooms to show them the dress.

"Mum, you look beautiful" Phoebe said

"Yeah, that dress is gorgeous Mum!" Chloe said

"See, what did I tell you? You should have more faith in your sister!" Mel said

"I know. I think I've found the perfect dress. Thanks Mel." Rachel said

Rachel went and changed back into her other clothes and then put a deposit down on the dress. The lady said it would be ready in about two weeks once it's been altered. Next they went to find the bridesmaid dresses. Rachel had decided on a burgundy colour scheme for the bridesmaids. Luckily for Lily and Molly, who were getting bored of shopping now, they found all five bridesmaid dresses in the first shop they tried.

Chloe and Phoebe's dresses were burgundy with straps and a bit of sparkle just under the bust. Mel's was basically the same as there's but without any straps. Lily and Molly's were ivory with embroidered detail on the chest and a burgundy waist band. They all looked beautiful and although there were three different dresses they all had the same shade of burgundy.

Once Rachel had paid for the bridesmaid dresses they decided to go for lunch because everyone was starting to feel hungry. They decided to go to Pizza Express and meet Eddie, Phil and Michael who were shopping for their suits for the wedding.

"Have you found a dress yet then?" Eddie asked

"Now that would be telling" Rachel replied

"I found my dress Eddie and Mummy said that I look like a princess." Lily said

"I bet you do sweetheart. Now shall we go and get a table, I'm starving!"

After lunch the girls and boys split up again to do some more shopping. They bought the underwear, shoes and accessories. All in all they had had a very successful day shopping.

That evening they ordered a Chinese because nobody felt like cooking after their busy day. Rachel just felt so happy. She was surrounded by her family, the man she loved and also Bolton.

"By the way Bolton I had a letter from the hospital today and my first scan is on the Wednesday in half term." Phoebe said

"Wicked, can't wait to see the little baby." Bolton said whilst coming up behind Phoebe and wrapping his arms around her bump.

"Me too" Phoebe said turning her head to give Bolton a kiss

"Mum are you going to come to the scan as well?"

"Of course I will, but only if you want me there."

"I wouldn't want it any other way Mum."

After dinner, much to Phoebe's dismay, Rachel had decided to get out some old photo albums from when the kids were younger. Everyone was laughing because there was a naked picture of Phoebe when she was about 3 running around the garden with just a hat on.

Then Rachel turned the page and there was a picture of her ex- husband holding Chloe, as a newborn baby, and Phoebe just beside them. Chloe felt her eyes filling with tears so tried to brush them away. But not quick enough for Rachel to not notice. She didn't say anything at that moment though because she didn't want to make her daughter feel embarrassed.

Chloe got up and went to get a drink so Rachel followed her out.

"Are you okay Chlo?" Rachel asked

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"I saw you crying when we were looking at that picture of you, Phoebe and your Dad."

"Oh, did you?"

"Do you still miss him because it's okay if you do. No-one expects you to stop missing him because he's still your Dad." Rachel said placing her hand on Chloe's arm.

"No I don't miss Dad. We're better off without him." Chloe shouted before running up the stairs.

Rachel didn't understand why her daughter had just said this. Why was she so angry about her Dad's death? When he died Rachel noticed that she reacted very differently to how Phoebe and Lily did. She seemed to show very different feelings to what they did. Rachel hadn't thought anymore of it though because all three of her daughters seemed fine now.

Rachel walked upstairs to Chloe's room and found her lying on her bed crying into her pillow.

"Just go away Mum."

Rachel ignored what Chloe said and went and sat beside her on her bed. She began to run her fingers through Chloe's hair and then Chloe sat up and fell into her mother's chest.

"Please tell me what's wrong sweetheart, I can help you."

"Mum it's nothing and I'm sorry I snapped at you. I don't miss Dad. I'm fine."

"There's clearly something bothering you. Why else would you be crying like this?"

"It's nothing. I don't want to ruin your night. I'll be fine. Honestly"

"Please tell me. You won't ruin my evening, you're much more important."

Chloe pulled away from her mother a bit and looked straight into her eyes.

"When Dad was alive, he- he used to abuse me." Chloe exclaimed, her voice thick with tears

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tears began to form in her eyes. She embraced Chloe into a hug and they squeezed each other so tightly. How did Rachel not know this? Why had Chloe not come to her? How did she not know when they all used to live under the same roof? How could a man she used to trust do this to their daughter? All these questions started forming in Rachel's head, she just didn't understand.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"When Dad was alive he said that if I told you I would upset you and that you wouldn't believe me anyway. And then when Dad died you were so upset anyway and I didn't want to make things worse. So I just kept it to myself. And then when I saw that picture of us and Dad tonight it brought it all back to me. How could he do that to me Mum? I was his daughter."

"I don't know why he did it Chlo, I really don't. When you say he abused you, what did he actually do to you?"

"He used to hit me and kick me, but I never got any bruises. He knew where to do it so that it wouldn't show."

"But he didn't, he didn't sexually abuse you?"

"No."

"I wish you'd have told me. I feel so bad that you had to go through all of that alone"

"It's fine Mum, you didn't know. Anyway he's not here anymore so I don't have to go through it anymore."

"I know but I trusted him. I loved him. How could I love a man that could do something that to our own daughter?"

"You didn't know Mum."

"Everything is fine now Chloe. I will never let anyone hurt you again."

"I love you Mum."

"I love you too."

Rachel dried Chloe's eyes and then dried her own.

"Are you ready to come back downstairs?" Rachel asked

"Yes I think so. Please don't tell anyone, not tonight anyway."

Rachel took Chloe's hand and together they walked back downstairs.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

On Sunday afternoon Mel and Phil had gone home and Eddie had taken Lily swimming so it was just the three of them in the house. Rachel decided that she needed to have another chat with Chloe about what she told her yesterday, so went and found her in the lounge. She went and sat next to Chloe on one of the sofas and just looked at her for a few moments.

"Chlo, you know the day where I'd taken Phoebe and Lily shopping but you stayed at home because your Dad wanted you to help him to cook tea. Was the reason you were crying when we got back because he'd been hurting you?"

Chloe took her eyes off the TV to face her Mum and simply nodded.

"I wasn't crying because I had a tummy ache, I was crying because I was really hurting because he'd hit me so hard that day."

"Oh Chlo, I'm so sorry. Things just keep going through my mind. All those times your father kept you behind."

"I know Mum, but I just want to forget about it now."

"I know you do love but we just need to get a few things sorted first. When did it first start?"

"When I was 11. It was the Sunday that we went to Aunt Mel's house for dinner and Dad brought me home early because I wasn't feeling very well. We came home and he hit me. I asked him to stop but he wouldn't. Then when you came home and I was crying I wanted to tell you what he'd done. But he said that if I told you he would do it again so I said I was crying because I was feeling really poorly. But he still did it again."

Tears started falling from both Rachel and Chloe's eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby. I wish I'd known so that I could have stopped him. We don't have to talk about it again now, unless you want to."

Phoebe walked into the room wondering what was going on.

"Mum what's wrong?"

"Can you sit down Phoebe please? There's something I need to ask you. Chlo, do you want to stay in here or go out?"

"I'll stay" Chloe replied

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked

"Phoebe, when your Dad was alive did he abuse you?"

"No, of course he didn't. Why do you ask such a silly question?"

"Because he used to abuse Chloe."

"What are you talking about? She must be lying if she's told you that. Why would he abuse her but not me? If he was going to do it to anyone it would be me because I'm the oldest."

"I'm not lying Phoebe, and either is Chloe. I don't know why he did it to Chloe and not you. But I guess we'll never know."

"Chlo, are you being serious?"

"Why would I lie about something like this?"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Phoebe asked rushing over to give her sister a hug

"Dad said he would hurt you too if I said anything."

"I hate Dad now. How could he have done something like that?"

"I don't know Phoebe. But I think we can all move on now. I'm going to tell Eddie, as long as you don't mind Chlo, but I don't want a word of this to Lily or Michael. I'm sorry I had to tell you Phoebe but I needed to know if he was doing it to you as well. Are we going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine Mum" Chloe replied

"Me too" Phoebe said

Both girls snuggled up either side of their Mum and they had a big hug. Thinking back Rachel did think there was something a bit odd about her ex- husband towards the end, she just presumed it was because of her. At least she and the girls now had someone like Eddie. Someone she knew was a completely decent man.

Rachel told Eddie all about it that evening and he was in shock, and Rachel was still really upset about it herself. Eddie just held her and she automatically felt so much better, and safe in his arms.

After the stressful day Rachel was extremely grateful to have all of the children in bed, even Chloe and Phoebe. She and Eddie had also just gone up to bed and they were lying down having a nice cuddle. All of a sudden Rachel heard Lily screaming out for her. She rushed into Lily's bedroom and was upset to find her daughter sat up dripping in sweat with tears running down her face. Rachel rushed over to Lily and scooped her up in her arms.

"What's wrong sweetie? Have you had a bad dream?" Rachel asked

"No Mummy, I don't feel very well."

"How don't you feel very well?"

"I'm really cold and I'm all achy."

Rachel felt Lily's head but she was actually burning up, not cold in the slightest. She called for Eddie and asked him to go and get her the thermometer and some calpol. Rachel took Lily's temperature and it was way too high. She gave Lily some calpol and then tried to take off Lily's pyjamas but Lily wouldn't let her.

"No Mummy I'm cold."

"Sweetie you may feel cold but really you're boiling hot. We need to take your pyjamas off to try and cool you down."

"Will it make me feel better?"

"Hopefully and so will the medicine."

"Okay then"

Lily reluctantly let Rachel take off her pyjamas. Rachel then carried Lily into her and Eddie's room and she climbed up in the middle of them. Rachel and Lily didn't have a very good night sleep, but Eddie slept through everything. Rachel got up and saw Lily fast asleep so she quietly crept out of the bedroom not wanting to disturb her.

She went into Phoebe's bedroom where she was in bed.

"Morning Phoebe. How are you feeling?"

"I'm actually feeling good today, not sick at all."

"Well that's good. Lily's really not very well, I think she may have the flu. So I really don't want to take the risk of you catching it, because of the baby, so would you be able to stay at a friends' house for a bit? It's not that I don't want you, it's just that we don't want to harm you or the baby" Rachel asked

"That's fine Mum. I'll ask Bolton."

"No, I'd rather you stayed at Chlo's or something? I'll give Tom a ring."

"But Mum."

"No buts, I don't want you staying at Bolton's. End of."

"Fine, how long should I pack for?"

"I'm not sure. Just pack for the whole week."

"Okay Mum."

Rachel went and got Chloe and Eddie up before getting in the shower. She then went and got Michael dressed before getting breakfast for everyone. Luckily Lily was still asleep. Rachel had decided to take the day off to look after Lily, so Eddie was going to be in charge for the day.

At lunch time Rachel tried giving Lily some lunch but she didn't want to eat anything. She was also quite worried that she was coming down with it because she wasn't feeling very well herself.

When Eddie got home that evening with Chloe and Michael Lily and Rachel were both in bed, undoubtedly very ill.

"Eddie I think you'd better stay in Lily's bed or something tonight, I don't want you catching anything if we can avoid it."

"Are you feeling poorly too?"

"Yeah I'm feeling really rough, I think I must have what Lily's got. Apparently the flu is going around her school. Was everything okay at work?"

"Everything was fine, you don't need to worry about anything. Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine thank you. But are you okay to cook dinner tonight?"

"Of course I am, I can cook quite well you know."

"I know you can. Thanks Eddie."

Lily and Rachel were both off for the rest of the week. Luckily Chloe, Michael and Eddie didn't catch it. On Saturday they were both feeling a lot better, nearly back to normal, so Rachel thought it would be safe to come home. Phoebe was so glad to be home. Although she'd had a good time at Chlo's she really did miss her family.

**Thanks for all of the reviews, I love reading all of your comments. Has anyone got any storylines that they want to feature?**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The day of the wedding had finally arrived. Rachel, Mel, Phoebe, Chloe, Lily and Molly had just arrived back at the house after going to the hairdressers. They all went upstairs to put their dresses on and do each other's make up. They had great fun getting ready. Soon it was time to get into the cars and head to the church.

Phil was there waiting for Rachel at the car. He would be walking Rachel down the aisle as she had had no contact with her parents since she was a teen and neither had Mel. Phil said how lovely Rachel looked and they both got into the car. Phil really had turned into such a caring boy and Rachel was very proud to have him as her nephew. The bridesmaids got into the car behind.

When they arrived at the church there were a lot of people waiting outside to see Rachel arrive. Rachel had had such a positive impact on so many people's lives so everyone wanted to share her happiness. They all got out of the car and had a few pictures taken outside the church. They then all got ready to walk into the church.

Rachel walked in first with Philip, the bridesmaids closely behind. Eddie was stood at the front with his brother, Steve, who was his best man. A tear fell down Eddie's cheek when he saw Rachel start to walk down the aisle. She looked so beautiful. Slowly they walked down to Eddie at the front of the church with the wedding march playing. Phil let go of Rachel, and Eddie quickly kissed her.

"Make sure you look after her mate." Phil said

"Don't worry I will." Eddie replied

Rachel pulled her veil back and the service began. Rachel and Eddie both found themselves crying as they said their vows.

"I now pronounce you man and wife" the vicar said

Rachel and Eddie shared a very passionate kiss and everyone in the very crowded church cheered. A lot of pupils were sat at the back of the church to see their headmistress and her deputy get married. A few pupils, like Bolton and Em, had been invited to the wedding and most of the staff were there too.

Rachel and Eddie walked out of the church together as a married couple and had confetti thrown all over them as the new Mr and Mrs of Waterloo Road. Again they participated in a passionate kiss before having some more photos taken outside of the church.

Rachel and Eddie then headed down to the wedding car and got driven to the hotel, by the coast, where they were having their wedding reception. They had yet more photos before heading into the hotel. Eddie took their bags upstairs to their joining room. Bolton carried Phoebe's bag as Rachel had agreed they could have a room on their own tonight.

Soon it was time to go back downstairs and greet the guests as they came in for the wedding meal. Rachel, Eddie, Phoebe, Chloe, Lily, Mel, Phil and Molly all stood in a line having to kiss and cuddle everyone as they made their way in. After everyone was sat down they made their way to the top table. They all enjoyed the meal and then it was time for the speeches. Both Eddie's and Phil's made Rachel cry. How was she so lucky?

Rachel then gave out some gifts to her bridesmaids. She bought them all a heart necklace with a small diamond in. They were all so happy with the necklaces. Then Rachel and Eddie cut the cake together.

In the evening everyone went into a different part of the hotel for the reception. It was soon time for the first dance. Rachel and Eddie had agreed on the song 'Nothing at all' by Roman Keating. They both felt it summed up their relationship perfectly. It started off with just Eddie and Rachel dancing with perfection, but they were soon joined by Mel and her current boyfriend, Phoebe and Bolton and lots of other couples, along with Chloe, Em, Lily, Molly and Michael.

Rachel thought back to Kim and Andrew's wedding, the first time Rachel and Eddie had kissed. She felt like the luckiest woman alive.

The dancing carried on. They even did some party classics, including the hokey cokey. The atmosphere was great and everyone had a great time.

The next morning everyone was at breakfast, most people suffering from the night before. Even Rachel. The cooked breakfast was making her feel a lot better though.

After breakfast Eddie and Rachel set off on their honeymoon. They didn't want a big thing, just a couple of nights away together. So they were going to spend a few days in London whilst Mel and her boyfriend stayed at her house to look after the kids. Rachel and Eddie would be back on Tuesday, in time for Phoebe's scan on Wednesday.

Rachel and Eddie drove up to London and then checked in at the hotel, they were staying at the Park Plaza in West Minster. Rachel crashed onto the bed as soon as they were in their room. They consummated their love for the first time as a married couple. To say they had a great time would be an understatement.

Later that evening they got changed and went out for dinner and then to the theatre to see Wicked. Rachel loved the theatre and so did Eddie. They had a great couple of days, but soon it was time to return home. They got out of the car, and to Rachel's surprise, Eddie picked her up and carried her through the door.

Eddie dropped Rachel onto the sofa and she burst out in a fit of giggles. The kids heard them return home and rushed in to see them. They were both glad to be home with their children again.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Wednesday morning soon arrived and it was time to go for Phoebe's scan. The whole family were going so they all went and got into their, now 7 seater, car along with Bolton. Eddie was going to take Chloe, Lily and Michael to the cinema whilst Phoebe, Bolton and Rachel went to the scan.

Rachel, Phoebe and Bolton were sat in the waiting room. Rachel looked over to her daughter and reassuringly placed her hand on her knee. Phoebe was very nervous because she was worried that the nurse would look down on her because she's only 16.

"Mum"

"Yes sweetie"

"Are you embarrassed to be here with me when I'm only 16?"

"No honey, of course I'm not. You haven't done anything wrong. I know you're quite young to be having a baby but that doesn't matter to me. You did everything you should have, but sometimes these things just happen."

This made Phoebe feel a lot more comfortable. Soon they were called into the room and Phoebe jumped up onto the bed.

"Hello you must be Phoebe" the nurse said

"Yes, and this is Bolton, my, well the father's baby, and my Mum."

"Hi" Rachel said

"Hello" Bolton said

"Right then, your doctor reckons that you're about 12 weeks gone now. So if you just pull your top up for me and we'll have a look at the baby."

Phoebe pulled her top up revealing her small bump. The nurse put gel all over her stomach which was really cold. The lady then moved the scanner all around Phoebe's tummy and a picture of the baby appeared on the screen. Instantly Phoebe and Rachel's eyes welled up. It just made everything seem so real. Even Bolton was crying but he quickly cleared away the evidence. Rachel held one of Phoebe's hands and Bolton held the other and they all stayed staring at the screen for a few minutes.

The nurse explained that the baby had a strong heart beat and that the baby was a good size. She printed off some ultrasound images and passed them to Phoebe. Phoebe knew how an ultrasound scan works because they'd just been learning about it in science.

"So what do you want to do now? They won't be out of the cinema yet so we'll have to get a taxi somewhere." Rachel asked

"Can we go pram shopping?"

"I guess we could. Is that alright with you Bolton?"

"Yes of course miss."

"You know you don't have to call me miss when we're out of school."

They got into a taxi outside of the hospital and drove into the city centre. All three of them were really excited to be going pram shopping. Rachel was planning on buying the pram for her daughter, but she hadn't told Phoebe yet. Rachel had told Phoebe that she would have to get a job to help support the baby. But of course Rachel and Eddie would be helping out as well. Phoebe worked in a cafe in town on a Saturday and had so far been very good at saving the money, rather than spending it.

First they went into mother care and had a look around. They saw a couple of prams that looked okay but nothing really stood out. However Phoebe did find a baby furniture set that she really liked. It was wooden and included a cot that would eventually turn into a bed, a wardrobe and a chest of drawers. They went ahead and ordered it because Rachel knew it would take quite a long time to come.

Next they headed down to Mamas and Papas. Phoebe automatically fell in love with one of the prams and knew that it was the one she had to have. She showed it to Rachel who also really did like the pram. Rachel was pleased that Phoebe wanted a proper pram, and not just a pramette. The pram was grey with lighter grey spots and it came with a car seat. The pram could be taken off the base and a pushchair could be put on instead when the baby got older.

"Phoebe are you sure you want to buy it today? You've still got loads of time so you can think about it for a bit if you want to."

"No Mum I'm sure. This is definitely the pram that I would like. It's perfect so what's the point in waiting?"

"Okay then, I do really like the pram too. Me and Eddie are going to buy the pram for you."

"Ahh thanks Mum." Phoebe exclaimed running up and hugging her Mum

"Yeah thanks Miss, I mean Rachel"

"You're both very welcome."

Rachel paid for the pram and the lady said it would be delivered to the house within the next two weeks. Phoebe also bought some baby grows, vests, and socks for the baby. Although she knew she was really young to become a mother, it felt really nice to be getting ready to be one.

Eddie phoned and they went and met Eddie, Chloe, Lily and Michael for lunch. Phoebe showed them all the scan pictures and they were all really excited. Then she showed them a picture of the pram. All in all they had a very productive day, what with buying the pram and all of the baby's furniture. On the way home they stopped in B&Q because they thought they just as well start turning the old study into the nursery during half term as soon as they had the time.

Phoebe's happiness about the baby soon disappeared when she had a text from a girl in her year that she rarely talked to. She asked Phoebe if she was pregnant. Phoebe didn't know how she'd found out. Maybe she'd seen her shopping today. Phoebe knew it wouldn't be long before everyone found out so she thought she'd just as well start telling the truth.

_Yes I am. _Phoebe replied

Rachel saw the dramatic change in Phoebe's facial expression.

"You ok love?" Rachel asked

"I'm okay. Some girl just text me asking if I was pregnant, I guess she must have seen us today."

"Maybe. What did you say to her?"

"I just said yes I was. There was no point in lying, everyone's going to find out eventually. I'm not ashamed of it anymore anyway."

"Good girl. And you're right, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Phoebe presumed that the word must have got around because she received a lot of messages that night all asking if she was pregnant. She had as much right as every other Mum to be to be happy about her baby, so she replied to them all with pride.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The busy half term had come to an end, and The Mason/Lawson family were back at Waterloo Road. Rachel had decided not to change her surname to Lawson because she wanted to keep the same name as her daughters. Rachel was stood in assembly on Monday morning about to give out some very exciting news.

"Good morning everyone. I hope that you've all had a nice break and that you're ready to get back to working hard again." Rachel exclaimed. Rachel gave out all of the start of term notices, saving the news that she knew was going to make a lot of people excited until last. Rachel dismissed the year sevens, eights, twelve's and thirteen's so that it was only years nine, ten and eleven left. This created a lot of confusion among the students.

"Now you're probably wondering why you've been asked to stay behind. Well the reason is because I need to talk to you about something. In the Easter holidays we're going to be running a school trip to France, Paris mainly. There is no limited places at the moment because we're going to see how many people are interested first. Part of the expenses will be paid by the money the languages department recently received, but the other part you will have to pay. If you're interested collect a letter on your way out and there will be a meeting tomorrow night at 6:30pm." Rachel explained

As soon as Rachel finished the students immediately started chatting. Phoebe and Chloe couldn't believe their Mum hadn't told them about it. Rachel and Eddie thought of the idea whilst they were in London, but they didn't think it was fair that Phoebe and Chloe found out before anyone else. Both of the girls hoped that they would be allowed to go.

During period four Chloe had been sent to the cooler by Mr Clarkson, because she'd been being disruptive to the class. Rachel was walking past the cooler and saw Chloe sat in there. She immediately entered because she wanted to find out what was going on. Rachel went over to Jasmine, who was on cooler duty, to quietly ask why her daughter was on there. Jasmine told her and she wasn't happy, especially after the reward that Chloe would be having in the Easter holidays that she'd only just found out about this morning.

"Chloe can I have a word outside please?" Rachel asked

Chloe could tell that Rachel was angry but she didn't care. At least she was actually getting a bit of attention. Chloe stood up and walked outside with Rachel.

"Do you want to tell me what went on in Mr Clarkson's lesson?" Rachel asked sternly

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know? You were obviously doing something or you wouldn't have been sent here. Now I'll ask you one more time. What happened in Mr Clarkson's office?"

"I was just bored of doing Macbeth. We've been doing it for ages, so I just couldn't be bothered to do it for any longer."

"That's not an excuse for your poor behaviour. Everyone else has been doing Macbeth for the same time as you, but I don't see any of them in here. Now get back in the cooler and we'll talk about it at home."

Chloe walked back inside the cooler, trying to hold back her tears, because she hated it when her Mum was angry with her and Rachel walked along the corridor back to her office.

"Miss please can I go to the toilet?" Chloe asked

"Yes but be quick and come straight back" Jasmine replied

Chloe picked up her bag and went to leave the cooler.

"Do you need your bag Chloe?"

"Yes I do" Chloe replied before hurrying off in the direction of the toilets but she had no intention of going to the toilet. She made sure there was no-one looking and quickly ran out of school. Tears were now running freely down her face. She kept running until she got into the town. She didn't know why she'd run away. In fact, she regretted it now but knew it was too late to go back. She was feeling hungry as it was lunch time so went and bought a pasty from the bakers. She then went to the park and ate it whilst sitting on a swing.

Back in Rachel's office Jasmine had just been up to tell Rachel that Chloe had gone to the toilet and not been back. She left her office and went to find her daughter. She checked everywhere around school but she was nowhere to be seen. Rachel was so shocked that her daughter had run away. Chloe had always been so well- behaved.

A group of boys were walking through the park when they noticed Chloe sitting on the swings.

"Hey sexy, you want some?" one of the boys asked offering a sip of the vodka he was holding

"No thank you" Chloe replied

"Go on" the boy said forcing the bottle into Chloe's mouth.

Chloe quickly knocked the bottle out of his hand and ran through the group of boys, and ran and ran and ran until she was sure that she was out of sight of them. When she finally stopped she realised that she didn't realise where she was. She never came to this area of Rochdale and she was lost. Chloe quickly started crying again. Not knowing what to do she slumped down against a wall with her head in her knees.

Rachel had tried Chloe's mobile a numerous amount of times, but it was switched off. It was now the end of the school day and Rachel didn't know what to do. She needed to pick Lily and Michael up from school and nursery but what if Chloe came back to school. Eddie came up to her office, and Rachel was glad about his calm attitude in this situation.

"Rach, I'll go and pick the kids up and you can wait here in case she comes back. Then we'll all go home and wait for her to call or come home. I'm sure she'll be back soon." Eddie said

Chloe was getting really cold as she had left her coat in the cooler. Part of her wanted to ring her Mum, but the other part of her knew that her Mum would be angry. Chloe then wondered if her Mum would even have noticed she wasn't there, she hadn't seemed to notice her lately anyway she thought.

About an hour later Chloe was getting even colder so and didn't know what to do. She decided to turn her phone on. Just as she did Rachel was phoned.

"Chloe. Are you okay? Where are you?" Rachel asked down the phone

"Mum. I- I don't know where I am." Chloe struggled to say through her tears

"Well what are you near?"

Chloe described to Rachel everything she could see, and Rachel thought she had an idea where Chloe could be. Rachel rushed out of the house and quickly drove off to find Chloe. She parked the car up and walked around the corner, where she saw Chloe sitting sobbing her heart out. Rachel rushed over to her daughter and embraced her into a tight hug.

"Mum I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have run off. I'm sorry."

"Shhh, we'll talk about it later. Let's get you home and I'll run you a bath and then we're going to have a long chat." Rachel said whilst trying to soothe her daughter

Rachel and Chloe walked back to the car and drove home. Rachel was feeling so relieved that she'd found Chloe. She wasn't really feeling angry at Chloe because she could tell that she was feeling really upset about something. Rachel ran Chloe a bath whilst Chloe sat there silently sobbing. She then left Chloe to have a bath and put her pyjamas on the radiator to warm.

Chloe had her bath and put her pyjamas on, and then went to find Rachel. She was feeling scared about what Rachel was going to say, but also really wanted to talk to her. She walked into the lounge where she found her with Eddie, Michael and Lily.

"Eddie can you take Lily and Michael somewhere else for a second please?" Rachel asked

"Yeah sure. Lily, Michael can you come and help me lay the table for tea please?"

Eddie, Lily and Michael left the room so Chloe went and sat by her Mum.

"So are you going to tell me why you ran away?" Rachel asked whilst tucking a piece of hair behind Chloe's ear.

"I just thought that if I did something naughty you would give me some attention."

It suddenly hit Rachel that she hadn't been spending enough time with Chloe recently. What with Phoebe and the baby, and Michael moving in with them Chloe'd been feeling left out.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I promise I'll spend more time with you. How about we go shopping, just the two of us, at the weekend?" Rachel said pulling Chloe into a hug.

"That would be really nice Mum."

**What does everyone want to happen in Paris? Any reviews would be greatly appreciated. **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Six weeks passed had passed and Waterloo Road had just broken up for the Easter holidays. Rachel rushed strait home after school because she had a lot to do before tomorrow. Tomorrow she would be taking 40 students to France for a whole week, and they would all be her responsibility. Not only did she need to pack for herself, she also needed to pack for Lily and Michael and also check that Phoebe and Chloe had everything they needed. Lily and Michael were staying at Mel's for the week, so they were also excited because they were going on holiday too.

The next day everyone was at Waterloo Road by 7pm. No-one was grumpy though because they were all too excited, even the teachers. Although excited Rachel was also very nervous because there was only four adults going on the trip, herself, Eddie, Steph and Tom. Everyone got seated on the bus and once everyone was on board and Rachel was certain she had everything, everyone waved goodbye to their parents. Rachel took a seat next to Eddie on the bus and he slipped his arm around her shoulder.

"I want everyone to behave on the ferry. Only go in the areas where you're allowed. You're representing the school so if I hear of any bad behaviour I will not be happy." Rachel warned once they arrived at the ferry port. "As soon as we have a bit of time now I'll talk you through the sleeping arrangements for the hotel."

Everyone's ears piped up at this comment.

"In room 110, Janeece Bryant, Jess Fisher, Chlo Grainger, Phoebe Mason and Vikki McDonald." Phoebe was relieved about this to hear that she would be sharing a room with all of her friends.

Rachel called out the rest of the year 11 rooms and then the year 10 rooms. Finally she got onto the year nine rooms.

"In room 116, Lauren Andrews, Karla Bentham, Emily James, Sambuca Kelly and Chloe Mason." Chloe too was happy with the people in her room. All she really cared about though, was that she was with Em.

Everyone soon boarded the ferry and they all waved goodbye to England as they headed off to France. Rachel was walking around the ferry making sure everyone was behaving when she saw a year nine girl sat on some stairs crying. She recognised that it was Ruth Kirby. Rachel went over and put her arm around her.

"What's all the crying about?"

"I'm sorry Miss. I really want to go away, but I've just never been away from my Mum or Dad's house for the night before. I'm just not used to it."

"Well that's okay. Everyone's going to get a bit homesick. But we've got a great trip planned, so I promise you you'll have a great time. Now why don't you go and find Jade?" Rachel said soothingly.

"Yes I will, thanks Miss." Ruth replied before drying her eyes and going to find her friends.

Rachel knew that it must be hard for some of the kids to be away from their parents for so long. She began to wonder how Mel was getting on with Lily and Michael. But she knew that if there was any serious problems Mel would phone strait away. She bumped into Eddie and they headed off for a drink with the other teachers.

After a long seven hours on the ferry they arrived in France. Everyone returned to the coach and then they drove to their hotel, which was on the outskirts of Paris. Everyone's faces were shocked when they saw how nice the hotel looked; they weren't expecting to be staying anywhere nearly as nice as this. Once everyone was off the coach and the luggage had been taken off the, Rachel lead the way into the hotel. She handed out the room keys and warned them all that there would be room inspections in an hour and also expressed, again, the no boys in girls rooms and no girls in boys rooms rule.

Phoebe made her way to their room along with Chlo, Janeece, Jess and Vikki. Although she was closer with Chlo and Janeece, she also got along well with Jess and Vikki. The girls began unpacking and before long the room was a tip. There was clothes, shoes and make up all over the place. But the girls didn't care because they were having a great time. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Girls can I come in please?" Miss Mason asked

Chlo let Miss Mason in, knowing that they didn't really have another choice. Rachel was shocked when she saw the state of the room, but she didn't really mind because they were on holiday after all.

"And what do you call this?"

"Sorry we just haven't finished unpacking yet" Phoebe explained

"Don't worry girls, but I do want you to tidy it up now. Dinner's at 6 so come down to reception for then."

Rachel went and checked on the other girl's rooms, most of which were the same as the one she had just been in. But she was just happy that everyone seemed to have settled in okay. She then headed back to her room that, much to her dismay, she was sharing with Steph. She would much rather be sharing a room with Eddie but knew that that would be unprofessional on a school trip.

At dinner Phoebe was sat with Bolton, Chlo and Donte when she let out a scream. Rachel heard her daughter and immediately rushed over.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Rachel asked concernedly

"The baby just kicked me really hard"

"Oh Phoebe, you had me so worried"

"Yeah me and all" Bolton said

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting it."

Once everyone had finished eating Eddie stood up and made an announcement.

"The pool stays open until 10:00pm, so we were wondering if you wanted to go for an evening swim." Eddie announced to the kids

This created a lot of excitement among everyone.

"But remember you have to be in your room by 10 so you can't stay in the pool until it closes." Rachel chipped in

Everyone hurried off to get changed into their swimming stuff and headed down to the pool. Rachel also went back to put her swimming stuff on too, she didn't want to miss out. She was walking down the corridor when she heard crying coming from one of the rooms. She knocked on the door and went in. She found Phoebe in her room standing in front of the mirror in her bikini crying. Rachel went over and put her arm around her daughter.

"You look beautiful hunny. The bump doesn't change anything, you still have a gorgeous figure" Rachel said soothingly, having read her daughter's mind

"But everyone's going to be staring at me because I'm pregnant. I just feel so exposed. I wish I was the same as everyone else."

"No-one will take any notice. They all know you're pregnant so it's not going to come as a shock. Come on, I don't want you staying up here all on your own."

Phoebe dried her eyes and walked down to the pool with Rachel. The pool looked amazing; it even had a water slide. Not that Phoebe could go on it. Everyone had a great time, especially getting to spend time with the fun side of their teachers. They never realised they could be so much fun.

**I know that the ages of the people I have put together don't really match, but I could see these people getting along well. Any reviews would be really appreciated. **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The next morning everyone was up early and ready for their first day in Paris. Everyone was really excited because they were going to the Eiffel Tower and for a boat ride on the River Seine. Rachel took the register to make sure everyone was there, but found out that two students were missing. Her daughter and Denzil Kelly. She marched up to her daughter's room, annoyed at the fact that her daughter was one of the only two students that weren't downstairs on time.

Rachel didn't bother to knock; she just went straight in because she had room keys to everyone's rooms in case of emergency. Much to her surprise she found her daughter, making out with Denzil Kelly on her bed. Chloe and Denzil suddenly aware of what was going on quickly pulled apart. Chloe felt so embarrassed and didn't really know what to say to her. Rachel was really shocked too. Her daughter had grown up a lot in the past few months, both physically and emotionally, but she had no idea she was involved with boys.

"Were you two not aware of the time?" Rachel questioned sternly

"No Mum, sorry. We're coming now." Chloe said quickly getting off the bed

"And did you forget the rule about no boys in girl's bedrooms?"

"No miss, I mean yes miss, I don't know miss." Denzil replied shyly, not really knowing what to say

"Well I hope that it doesn't happen again. Now you better get downstairs."

Chloe and Denzil quickly rushed to the door, Chloe trying to avoid eye contact with her Mum.

"Hang on a second Chloe, I need to talk to you"

Reluctantly, Chloe closed the door and faced her mother. Rachel sat down on Chloe's bed and beckoned for her to sit down next to her.

"Chlo, I didn't know there was anything going on between you and Denzil."

"Neither did I mum, it just sort of happened. I'm sorry"

"I'm not mad at you for kissing a boy. I do know what it's like to be a teenager. But I am a bit annoyed that Denzil was in your room when I made it clear that there is to be no boys in girl's rooms. But anyway, was it your first kiss?"

Chloe nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed to be talking about these sorts of things with her Mum.

"Ahh sweetie" Rachel said gently placing her hand on Chloe's arm. "I think we should get downstairs now, everyone's waiting to go."

Rachel and Chloe made their way downstairs. Once Rachel had done another register they made their way to the coach and drove to the Seine River. When they got off the coach they were bombarded by people all trying to sell them tat. Rachel warned them not to buy any of it. You could see the Eiffel Tower from where they were and everyone was looking at it.

They all boarded the boat and took a seat. The weather was a bit cloudy but it still looked beautiful. Phoebe was sat with Bolton, and they both felt very content. Bolton sat with one arm around Phoebe and the other around her bump, and Phoebe also had her hand on the bump. They were quite oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at them as they were passionately kissing. Eddie and Rachel were soon also doing the same, which received a lot of wolf whistles, but they just ignored it.

After the boat ride they went and had a picnic for lunch next to the Eiffel Tower. They had French stick, ham, cheese, crisps, fruit and brioches. Once everyone had eaten they went and cued up for the Eiffel Tower. Rachel divided the group into four groups so that other people visiting the Eiffel Tower weren't too overwhelmed by students. Eddie took his group up first, which was closely followed by Rachel's. They climbed the many steps until they reached the top.

They all took loads of photos and enjoyed the view, which really was quite spectacular. Soon it was time to go back down, so everyone started descending the many steps. Rachel looked behind her once they reached the bottom to check she still had all of her group, but noticed that Jess Fisher looked very pale and ill.

"Jess, are you okay love?" Rachel said whilst making her way over to her

"I feel a bit dizzy" Jess replied whilst grabbing onto Rachel for support

Suddenly Jess fainted, but luckily Rachel was there to catch her. She laid her down to the floor and laid her coat under her head. Rachel didn't know what to do. Eddie saw what was going on so got someone to call an ambulance. Jess started to stir a bit just before the paramedics arrived. The paramedics soon arrived and decided that it was best to take her to hospital. Steph agreed to go, as she was the only one who could speak French fluently.

Jess was soon put on a stretcher and wheeled into the ambulance, and was then taken to hospital accompanied by Steph and Vikki. Everyone was really worried about Jess but Rachel knew that she needed to take their mind off it. So they got back on the coach and drove to a beach. They all went in the sea and paddled their feet whilst the teachers sat on the wall. Rachel's phone rang so she instantly picked it up.

"Steph, is Jess okay?"

"Jess's fine. They think she was dehydrated. She's on a drip at the moment, but she should be able to be discharged in a few hours. Shall we get a taxi back to the hotel?"

"Yeah that would be great Steph. I'll pay you back later."

"We'll sort that out later Rach, don't worry."

"Okay well send Jess our love and tell her we're thinking of her."

"Will do, see you later"

Rachel was so relieved. She told the other staff, and then she made her way down to the water hand in hand with Eddie.

"Just to let you all know that Jess is fine, just a bit dehydrated." Rachel explained

Everyone was glad to hear that she was okay. Rachel and Eddie started paddling with them and before long they got involved in a big water fight with the kids. Everyone was soaking. They soon headed back to the hotel and the kids all headed straight for the pool. Eddie and Rachel had other ideas, however, thinking it may be one of the few times they get to spend alone this week they rushed up to Rachel's bedroom.

Soon it was time for dinner and Rachel was pleased to see that everyone had decided to dress up a bit tonight. Rachel always liked to dress up for dinner when she was in a hotel. Jess had also got back to the hotel now and was fine, but everyone was making sure that she was drinking plenty.

After dinner they all went off to do their own thing. Denzil found Chloe and asked if she wanted to go for a walk, which they did and then ended up sitting on the fountain outside of the hotel.

"I really like you, you know Chloe?" Denzil said. This made Chloe blush a little bit. She was like Rachel, she found compliments quite embarrassing.

"I really like you too Denzil" Chloe replied, which was true she really had liked Denzil for quite some time. Soon they started making out again, making the two of them very happy.

Back in the hotel Rachel and Eddie were on skype with Lily and Michael, who seemed to be having a great time in London.

**Any requests for events to occur in Paris, the city of love?**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The next day the weather was really hot and sunny, which was just going to make their trip to the water park even better. Rachel had always loved going to water parks and she was really excited, just as if not even more than the kids.

A lot of the Waterloo Road lot were stood at the top of a waterslide called the Tower of Power, including Rachel, Eddie and Tom. Some had already gone down but now it was Bolton's turn. He slowly walked forward but quickly backed away again when he saw the actual slide.

"I'm not going down that, no way man." Bolton called out

"Go on Bolton, don't be a chicken" Rachel teased

"I'm not a chicken, why don't you go down first? Then we'll see who the chicken is!" Bolton teased back

"Fine then I will"

Rachel walked over to the slide, sat down and pushed herself off into a lying down position with no hesitation. She loved the adrenaline but soon she was at the bottom of the slide. Her bikini bottoms had gone right up her bum so she hoped that no one would see her when she pulled them out. Rachel then climbed out of the pool and went to join Phoebe.

"You're turn now Bolton" Rachel called up to the top of the slide

"Yeah come on Bolton, Mum's done it so now you have to." Phoebe said

Knowing he had no choice, Bolton walked over to the slide trying not to look and hesitantly left the comfort of not being on the slide. Soon he was at the bottom. Although he was glad he'd done it, it wasn't something that he wanted to do again. He was now also suffering from the same problem as what Rachel had suffered from, a major wedgie!

After everyone else came down the Tower of Power they started going off in their own groups. Phoebe wished that she could go on everything with everyone else, but she was glad she had Chlo for company. Chlo also being pregnant gave both girls a lot of support, because they had someone close that they could share what they were going through with.

The girls went around taking a lot of pictures of everyone on the waterslides. They got a great shot of Rachel and Eddie on a waterslide. Eddie looked horrified but Rachel just looked thrilled.

Chloe was also having a great time at the water park, enjoying her last day of being 13 as tomorrow was her Birthday. She'd just been down the rapids with Denzil and Em and the three of them were just dithering if they could fit in another ride before they had to meet for lunch.

Meanwhile Rachel and Eddie were waiting to go on another waterslide, along with Aleesha and Danielle and some of the other year 11 boys. Aleehsa went down followed by Danielle and then Eddie. Next it was Rachel's turn and she went enjoying the thrill of the ride. However this thrill soon turned to embarrassment when she realised she no longer had her bikini top on. Phoebe and Chlo were also watching and were quick to get some snaps. Rachel grabbed herself trying to cover herself up whilst frantically looking for her bikini top. Eddie saw what was going on and rushed over to help trying to conceal his laughter. He saw it fly out of the slide and quickly helped Rachel to put it on.

Eventually Rachel began to laugh with the others. She had to admit the situation was quite funny, now that she had her bikini top back on. It could have been worse; the year 11 boys could have been at the bottom of the slide as well.

Soon it was time to meet for lunch so they found a nice spot and all sat down and had a picnic. Everyone was having such a great time; Waterloo Road really was one big family. Rachel then got up to announce something she and the others had been discussing.

"Okay tonight we're going to go back in to Paris for a few hours and we're going to let you go off in your own groups as long as you stay in the area that we tell you when we get there. We're going to get into Paris for about 6:30 and we want you back to the coach for 9:00. But for now, enjoy the rest of the day and meet us at the entrance at five."

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Phoebe asked Bolton

"Well I was thinking we could go back up the Eiffel Tower, I reckon it will be even better in the dark."

"Ahh that would be lovely" Phoebe replied placing a soft kiss on Bolton's lips

Bolton then went off with Paul to go on some more waterslides and Phoebe couldn't find Chlo, so she was left on her own. Rachel noticed this so went over to see her.

"Do you want to go around the lazy river with me Phoebs?" Rachel asked

"Yeah okay Mum"

Rachel and Phoebe headed off to the lazy river and started floating around chatting away.

"Mum that was so funny when you lost your bikini top"

"Yeah well it would happen to me wouldn't it?" Rachel joked

"I can't wait to show the pictures to Lily and Michael, they'll laugh so much"

"Please don't tell me you took pictures of your poor mother whilst she was suffering?"

"I did" Phoebe said with a grin on her face

"Well you can delete them"

"No please don't make me delete them, I promise the only people I'll show them to is Lily and Michael. It will be a funny memory"

"Fine, but you don't share the pictures with anyone else"

At the end of the day everyone made their way back to the coach after a great day at the water park. They all went upstairs and had a shower and got changed. Phoebe put on a simple navy dress, but it looked gorgeous against her now sun kissed skin and beautiful figure. They got back on the coach and headed into Paris.

Chloe felt bad for leaving Em, but she was really excited to be going out with Denzil just the two of them. Hand in hand they walked to a French cafe and went in there for a meal. They had a lovely time. They both felt really relaxed around each other; there was no awkwardness. After their meal they went for a walk along the River Seine and then sat by it for a while, chatting and laughing.

Meanwhile, Phoebe and Bolton had just reached the top of the Eiffel Tower. They had to take their time for Phoebe because she was pregnant. Bolton was right it really did look a lot prettier at night. Looking out over Paris was perfect. There was just something about Paris, that Phoebe couldn't explain, that made her feel so happy and content. They stood there with their arms around one another looking at the view. Bolton then took a box out of his pocket and handed it to Phoebe.

"What's this?" Phoebe questioned

"Open it and you'll see!"

Phoebe opened the box and inside was a beautiful silver necklace that had clearly cost quite a lot of money. It was a small heart shape but it was gorgeous. Bolton took the necklace out of the box and Phoebe turned around so that he could put it on her.

"Phoebe I love you so much, and I don't think we're old enough to get engaged yet, but this is a promise that I will always stand by you and the baby."

Phoebe turned around so that they were looking into one another's eyes.

"Thank you. I love it so much, it's beautiful. And thank you for making that promise, it really does mean a lot."

Their eyes locked and they both leaned in for a very passionate kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The holiday had passed. Everyone had memories that they would never forget. Rachel was so pleased that she had organized this trip, despite the fact it probably should have been Steph soon as she's the French teacher. Rachel, Eddie, Phoebe and Chloe arrived home and rushed inside to see Lily, Michael, Mel and Phil. Mel had brought them back home today to save Eddie or Rachel having to drive to London after travelling back from France.

As soon as the front door closed Lily ran from the lounge to greet them all. She ran up to Rachel who scooped her up in her arms and they had a long cuddle. At the same time Michael ran up to Eddie who also shared a hug. Then Lily and Michael wanted to hug everyone else as well. Although the four of them had had a great time away, they were all glad to be home again with Lily and Michael.

They brought the bags in from the car but decided that unpacking could wait until tomorrow. Mel continued to cook dinner for everyone while Phoebe uploaded the photos from her camera to the computer. Rachel was planning on putting on a presentation evening for the parents to see the great time they had in Paris.

Once everyone had eaten and cleared up they all sat around the laptop to have a look at the pictures. Then they got to some photos that both Phoebe and Rachel had forgotten about. It was the ones where Rachel lost her bikini top. Everyone started laughing; Lily and Michael were in hysterics. Phil felt a bit uncomfortable though.

"Mummy"

"Yes Lily"

"Did you buy us any presents?"

"Oh I can't remember, did we buy them anything Eddie?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure."

"Maybe you should go and get my bag for me so I can have a look" Rachel said

Michael and Lily hurried out of the room together to get Rachel's bag. The pair of them had got a lot closer with their parents being away. They came back in and Michael passed the bag to Rachel. Rachel pulled two Disney store bags. They'd bought Lily and Michael a present when they visited Disneyland Paris. She looked inside and then passed one to Lily and one to Michael, making sure to give them the right bags.

Lily pulled out a Cinderella dress. A huge grin spread across her face. Michael pulled out a Buzz lightyear costume. A huge grin spread across his face as well.

They both ran up to Rachel and Eddie and gave them a big hug.

"Thanks Daddy, thanks Mummy. I mean Rachel" Michael said

It surprised Rachel that Michael had just called her Mummy but it also felt nice. She was Michael's Mummy now really, but she was just surprised at how quickly Michael had forgotten about his real Mum. But then again he is only three.

"You can call me Mummy if you want to call me that." Rachel replied

"Okay then. I love you Mummy"

"I love you too honey"

"If Michael can call you Mummy, does that mean I can Eddie Daddy?" Lily asked

"Of course you can call me Daddy if you want to call me Daddy angel." Eddie said

"Okay then Daddy" Lily said whilst wrapping her arms around his neck

Eddie then passed a small bag to Mel. They'd bought her some earrings back from Paris to say thank you for having Lily and Michael whilst they'd been away. And they also passed a bag to Phil which had an Xbox game in it, they weren't really sure what to get him but wanted to get him something. Mel and Phil soon left after that to drive back to London. Rachel said they could stay the night, but Mel said she would let them be alone now.

They all stayed in the lounge for a bit and watched a film and then they all went up to bed. They were all shattered after such a busy week. Rachel curled up in bed for a bit and watched some TV, but soon they fell asleep.

Rachel was awoken at about 1am by sobbing coming from someone stood on her side of the bed. She opened her eyes to see a very upset Lily stood beside her bed clutching onto her favourite teddy.

"Lily, what's the matter?"

"I'm sorry but I- I had an accident." Lily replied

"Don't worry sweetie, its okay. Let's go and get you sorted out."

Rachel picked Lily up and placed her on her hip, despite her wet pyjamas, and carried her into the bathroom as she continued to sob. Rachel took off Lily's wet pyjamas and then gave her a little wash before putting on a fresh pair of pyjamas. Lily was still crying so Rachel was beginning to wonder if there was something upsetting her. She hadn't had an accident in a few months so she didn't know why it had suddenly started again. Mel said she had a few accidents when she was staying at her house as well.

Rachel picked Lily up and sat on the toilet seat and pulled Lily into her chest. Lily continued to cry and make Rachel's pyjama top very wet.

"Do you want to tell me why you're crying Lily?"

"I don't know why I'm crying and I don't know why I had an accident. I thought that I'd stopped having them now."

"It's okay sweetie, sometimes these things just happen. I used to wet the bed all the time when I was your age."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"But what if I have one when Ellie sleeps over on Tuesday? She'll think I'm a baby."

"No she won't, she would understand because she's your friend. Anyway, even if you do have one she doesn't have to find out. You can just come and get me and we'll sort it out. Okay?"

"Okay. Can I sleep in bed with you and Daddy tonight?"

"Okay then, come on."

Rachel carried Lily and put her in bed next to Eddie whilst she quickly went and stripped Lily's bed. She then climbed back into bed and they both dropped back to sleep. Eddie hadn't even woken up, he was such a deep sleeper.

The next day Rachel did a bit of research about Lily's bedwetting to try and find out if there was anything that might be triggering it. She found out that sometimes change can cause children to have accidents so she wondered if the change of staying with Mel for a week was what caused it. Rachel knew that Lily had had a great time but wondered if it was just because she wasn't used to where she was, was why it had started happening again. Rachel hoped that this would be the case so that then they would be able to deal with it quickly because she could tell it was upsetting her daughter a lot.


	30. Chapter 30

**This chapter is set a few months later. **

Chapter 30

"I'd just like to say that I think you've been an excellent year group and have approached your exams with maturity, so well done. I wish you all the best for the future" The invidulator said.

The invidulator then dismissed the students row by row, and they made their way out of the room. Everyone began to talk cheerily as soon as they left the hall in celebration. They had just done their final GCSE exam and were looking forward to a very long summer holiday.

"How did you find it?" Phoebe asked Chlo when she found her in the bag room.

"I didn't really know what to write to start with, but I think it went okay in the end. How about you?" Chlo replied

"It wasn't too bad, I got a bit stuck on a couple of questions though. I'm going to go and find my Mum now, but I'll see you later."

Phoebe walked up to her Mum's office, who congratulated her on finishing all of her exams. Rachel was really pleased with the amount of effort Phoebe had put it. Even though she was pregnant, which made things more difficult, she had still spent a lot of time preparing herself for her exams and this made Rachel very proud. Probably one of the reasons she had agreed that Phoebe could have a BBQ party to celebrate the end of their exams.

Soon Chloe also came to the office, shortly followed by Eddie. They all left school and went to pick up Lily and Michael and then drove home. Phoebe helped Rachel to prepare some of the food and then they both went upstairs to get changed. Phoebe had bought a new dress for the BBQ the previous weekend. She put it on, and she did look lovely in it. The only problem was that her bump was now so big she couldn't reach behind her to do it up.

Phoebe made her way into Rachel's room, who was also just getting changed.

"Mum can you do up my dress please?"

"Of course I can sweetie."

Rachel did Phoebe's dress up and then also did her hair. She put it up in a fancy messy bun because it was still really hot outside.

"I'm really proud of you, you know Phoebe? You've worked so hard and I just want you to know I'll still be so proud no matter what your results are."

"Thanks Mum" Phoebe replied whilst giving her Mum a hug

The doorbell rang and they heard Eddie answer it. It was Bolton, Chlo and Donte. Phoebe made her way downstairs and was greeted by a kiss from Bolton and a hug from Chlo and Donte. Although it was quite hard to give Chlo a hug as both of their bumps were now quite big. Before long the rest of the guests had also arrived.

Rachel had been very clear about the non- alcohol rule and was checking no-one had any as they entered the house. Everyone had followed the rule but only because of Phoebe. They didn't think it was fair to drink at her house when she couldn't have any. Both Phoebe and Chlo were so grateful at how supportive their friends had been with their pregnancy.

Phoebe put her iPod into the docking station outside and played the playlist that she'd prepared especially for the party. Eddie began to cook the food on the BBQ whilst everyone else started talking and drinking the non- alcoholic cocktails that Rachel had made. Lily and Michael were feeling really grown up to be at a party with lots of big children.

"You could try not burning the sausages for a change Eddie" Rachel joked

"Me, burn sausages? I don't know what you're talking about. I always cook them to perfection."

Soon the food was ready and Rachel served it up on the table. Everyone ate and then Rachel decided to make a little speech.

"I'd just like to say well done to everyone. I'm not just saying this as your head mistress but also as your friend's Mum. I think you've all worked really hard over the last few months and now you deserve a nice long break. So enjoy the rest of the party and then I'll see you in two weeks time at the prom. Well done everyone."

Just as Rachel finished talking the song 'What time is it' came on from High school musical. The song seemed to fit the situation they were in perfectly and soon everyone started to dance. Rachel and Eddie took Chloe, Lily and Michael inside as they thought they would leave them alone. They were a great year group, and those that weren't coming back to the sixth form really were going to be missed.

Phoebe was dancing with Bolton. Bolton was an excellent dancer, and Phoebe loved the way that he would always take the lead. At the end of the song they stopped dancing and their eyes locked.

"I love you so much Phoebe Mason"

"I love you so much too Bolton Smiley"

Back inside Rachel and Eddie were clearing up along with a bit of help from Lily. Michael was in the lounge watching cartoons and Chloe was upstairs talking to Denzil on MSN.

"Look at Phoebe and Bolton" Lily giggled

"What are they doing?" Rachel asked

Her and Eddie both looked out of the window and saw what Lily was laughing at, Phoebe and Bolton kissing. Lily always found it funny when people kissed, it completely amused her.

"I feel like we're missing out" Eddie said whilst pulling Rachel into a passionate kiss. Rachel soon kissed back completely forgetting the pair of eyes they had on them.

"Mummy, why do you and Daddy kiss each other all the time?" Lily asked

Rachel and Eddie pulled apart.

"Because we love each other, just like I kiss you all the time because I love you too." Rachel replied

"But we don't kiss for a long time like you and Daddy do."

"Well me and Mummy have long kisses because we're married." Eddie said

"But Phoebe and Bolton have long kisses, they're not married."

"But they're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh"

Lily's questions never failed to amuse Rachel and Eddie; she was still so young and had a lot to learn.

Phoebe was still in Bolton's embrace when all of a sudden she felt like she'd just wet herself. She looked down and there was a big puddle of water at her feet. Bolton backed away not knowing what had just happened. Soon everyone's eyes were also on Phoebe.

"Phoebe what's wrong?"

"I- I think my waters have broken"

"Oh my God. Someone go and get Rachel, quickly!" Bolton called out whilst taking hold of Phoebe's hand and leading her to a chair to sit down.

Quickly, Rachel emerged back into the garden and rushed over to Phoebe.

"What's happened?" Rachel asked with concern in her voice

"I'm scared Mum, I think my waters have broken" Phoebe replied starting to cry

"Shh, it's okay." Rachel replied pulling Phoebe into her chest.

"But Mum I'm only 32 weeks, I'm early."

"I know, and we're going to get you to the hospital and everything's going to be fine." Rachel said trying to reassure her daughter.

**Please review xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

**This probably won't be completely medically correct but I hope you still enjoy it. **

Chapter 31

Rachel left Phoebe in the care of Bolton whilst she quickly rushed upstairs to get some things together for Phoebe and the baby. Phoebe hadn't got round to packing the bag yet so she picked up everything she could think of. Rachel had been on the phone to the hospital and they had told them to bring Phoebe strait in as her waters had broken and she was now contracting.

Rachel and Bolton helped Phoebe into the car and then Bolton jumped in the back seat with her, and Rachel got into the front. Eddie asked all of the guests to leave and said he'd let them know as soon as he heard anything about Phoebe. He then finished clearing up with the help of Chloe, Lily and Michael. They all wanted something to do to take their mind off worrying about Phoebe.

Rachel drove to the hospital as quickly as she could and then took Phoebe into the hospital. Her contractions were getting longer and closer together. The nurses quickly got Phoebe to a bed and into a hospital gown. Phoebe tightened her grasp on her mother's hand as another contraction came along.

"You're doing so well sweetie. Come on, just breathe through it."

"Mum, it hurts so much. I can't do it."

The contraction came to an end and a nurse came around.

"Hello Phoebe, do you mind if we examine you?" the nurse asked

"That's fine." Phoebe replied her voice full of nerves

"Well you're about 5cm dilated"

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're half way to delivering your baby."

"Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is just fine. It's just coming a bit earlier than we would have hoped but the baby should be fine."

Rachel noticed how pale Bolton was looking so asked if he wanted to go out for a bit and have a break. He didn't want to leave Phoebe at first but Phoebe assured his that she didn't mind.

"How are you feeling Phoebe?" Rachel asked

"I'm scared Mum. How much worse is the pain going to get?"

"I don't know honey, but it will be over soon. And I'll be right by your side the whole time. You're doing so well baby."

Phoebe began to cry as another attraction approached. Rachel hated seeing her daughter in so much pain and wished that there was something to do to take the pain away from her. After a little while Bolton came back to sit on the other side of Phoebe and Rachel nipped outside to call Eddie.

A couple of hours later Phoebe was fully dilated and ready to deliver. The nurses wheeled her down to the delivery room and got her all ready. Rachel was holding one of her hands, and Bolton was holding the other. Phoebe had never been in so much agony, she didn't think it was possible to feel this amount of pain.

"Okay Phoebe, on your next contraction I want you to push down into your bottom as hard as you can for 10 seconds. Do you think you can do that?" the nurse explained

On her next contraction Phoebe pushed down with all of the force she possibly could. She had to keep repeating this on each contraction and she was just getting more and more tired. She felt like the baby was never going to come out. But then after one final push the baby came out. All of their hearts melted at the sight of the newborn baby. Phoebe and Rachel let the tears run freely down their cheeks but Bolton tried to wipe his away.

"You have a girl" the midwife said before quickly taking the baby away and putting her on a machine to help her to breathe.

Before long the baby let out a small cry and everyone was flooded with relief. The midwife weighed the baby, who weighed just six pounds and 2 ounces. She then wheeled the baby over to Phoebe's side so that she could see her baby girl. Phoebe wished that she could hold her but she couldn't quite yet because she needed to stay in the incubator because she was born early, so was therefore very vulnerable.

Rachel stayed in hospital with Phoebe that night but Bolton went home. The baby was doing really well and was becoming more and more stable. In the morning Phoebe was allowed to hold the baby as it was doing so well. The baby was really small and still needed to be fed through a tube, but apart from that she was doing really well. Phoebe was feeling exhausted after everything had happened.

The midwife placed the baby in Phoebe's arms and she began crying, again. Phoebe didn't know why she couldn't stop crying but Rachel had explained to her that she was very emotional at the moment because she'd just given birth. Phoebe had never felt so much love for anyone and she now understood the term unconditional love. Rachel was having a hold of the baby when Bolton arrived. Rachel decided to give them some time alone, so said she was going to go home and freshen up and then come back later with the others.

Rachel passed the baby very carefully to Bolton and then left. Bolton now understood the term unconditional love also. He promised himself that he was going to be there for this baby no matter what, there was no way she was going to grow up without a Dad, like what he had.

A few hours later Rachel came back to the hospital with Eddie, Chloe, Lily and Michael. They were all really excited to meet the newest arrival to the family.

"Right I want you all on your best behaviour, okay? You have to be quiet because there are a lot of babies around and don't like to be disturbed. But I'm sure you'll be fine" Rachel said before going through the door onto the ward that Phoebe and the baby were on. When they got there Phoebe and Bolton were both sat on Phoebe's bed staring at their little baby girl in her crib. Soon Eddie, Chloe, Lily and Michael were also all gathered around the cot.

"Phoebe can I have a cuddle please?" Lily asked

"Not at the moment Lily, she's just a bit small at the moment. But you can once we come home."

"Ohh" Lily sulked

"Congratulations you two, she's gorgeous" Eddie said

"Thanks Eddie" Phoebe replied

Rachel then passed a bag to Phoebe.

"This is from all of us to say congratulations"

"Aww thank you, you didn't have to. You've already bought me so much." Phoebe said whilst opening the present. It was a really cute denim dress and a cardigan for the baby. Rachel had stopped in next on the way to the hospital and picked out the outfit with the help of Chloe and Lily.

"It's so cute. She's going to look adorable in it" Phoebe exclaimed

"So have you decided what you're going to call her yet?" Chloe asked

"Me and Bolton decided just before you arrived actually. We've decided to call her Amelia, Amelia Rachel Smiley" Phoebe said with a huge smile on her face

"You've done so much for the both of us Rachel, and we want our daughter to grow up to be as amazing person as what you're" Bolton said

Rachel was lost for words, she was truly touched. Eddie put his arm around her.

"That's a lovely name" Eddie said

"Yeah it's beautiful. Good choice both of you" Rachel said when she could finally speak again

After a while they left Phoebe, Bolton and Amelia in peace. Amelia let out a small cry just after they left, but not because she didn't want them to go. It was because she needed her nappy changing. Phoebe was beginning to get the hang of changing nappies now, although she had found it a bit tricky to begin with. Luckily Rachel was there to help her though.


	32. Chapter 32

**Decided to do a Michael storyline, as I haven't really done one before. **

Chapter 32

After about a week both Phoebe and Amelia were discharged from hospital. The baby was doing really well and Phoebe was allowed to feed her now. Rachel was really proud with how her daughter was coping with the baby. She was also glad the baby had come so early because it meant that Phoebe would be able to have longer to adjust to being a Mum without school work. But Rachel knew that once September came things were going to become a lot trickier, but she would be there to give all of the help and support that she could.

Bolton picked up the car seat and then walked to the car with Rachel and Phoebe. They stopped in Tesco's on the way home because they needed some more nappies. Phoebe couldn't believe how quickly she'd got through the nappies that she'd bought. When they returned to the house they were greeted by everyone all excited to welcome the new arrival to the family home. Bolton carried her through to the lounge and then Phoebe got her out and sat with her on her lap.

"Please please please can I hold her now?" Lily asked

"Urmm, yes I guess so." Phoebe replied

Lily and Michael wanted a cuddle off the baby so much, but they hadn't been allowed before. Chloe had had a cuddle but when the little ones weren't around. Rachel sat Lily up on the sofa with a cushion beside her for the baby's head. Phoebe gently slipped the baby into Lily's arms and watched as Lily's face lit up.

After Lily had a cuddle Michael also wanted a cuddle. The rest of the day went by really quickly, all Phoebe seemed to do was feed and change Amelia. She knew that looking after a baby took a lot of time and hard work, but she had no idea just how much time it would actually take. But all the same she was getting on really well with looking after Amelia.

Later that evening Rachel was in the bathroom with Lily changing her into her pyjamas having just bathed her. The bathroom door started to open slowly and Michael stood there. Rachel had already put him to bed an hour earlier, and usually Michael slept right through.

"Hey Michael, what's the matter?" Rachel asked

"I woke up and now I can't get back to sleep, and my tummy hurts and I need a wee."

"Okay, you go for a wee and then I'll come and sit with you until you go back to sleep. Lily do you want to go and choose a story and then I'll read it to you in a minute" Rachel said

Michael went for a wee and then Rachel carried him back into his bedroom on her hip. She noticed that Michael was having to go for a wee quite a lot today. She placed him back into bed and started to rub his tummy.

"You're tummy is probably just hurting because you're tired, I'm sure it will be better in the morning."

"Okay Mummy, love you"

"I love you too sweetie. Sweet dreams"

Michael drifted back to sleep within a few minutes so Rachel kissed his forehead and then went into Lily's bedroom. She read the story to Lily and tucked her into bed and then went back downstairs. A few hours later she and Eddie went to bed themselves. On the way up Rachel poked her head around Phoebe's bedroom and saw her fast asleep with Amelia in the moses basket next to her, also asleep.

It was about 2am when Rachel woke up in the middle of the night to movement coming from Michael's room. She was getting a bit worried now because it was the second time that he had woken up now, and usually he didn't wake up in the night at all. She climbed out of bed to go and check on him when she saw him running into the bathroom. She followed him in and realised that he had a bit of an upset tummy.

Rachel switched on the light as Michael had been in such a rush he hadn't had a chance. She went over and sat by him to try and make him feel better.

"Are you feeling a bit poorly Michael?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, my tummy is still really hurting Mummy, and so is my back."

Rachel felt his head and it felt really hot. She then looked down and noticed that his pyjama bottoms were wet.

"I'm sorry Mummy, it was an accident. I didn't even know that I needed the toilet" Michael said realising that Rachel had noticed his pyjamas were wet

"Don't worry sweetheart, I know it was an accident."

Michael started going for a wee and Rachel noticed a look of discomfort on Michael's face.

"What's wrong honey?" Rachel asked

"It keeps hurting when I go for a wee"

Once Michael was done on the toilet Rachel put some clean pyjamas on him and then carried him into her and Eddie's room. She switched on the light and placed Michael next to Eddie, who woke up.

"Eddie, I don't think Michael's very well. I'm going to go and get the thermometer and some calpol" Rachel said

"What's wrong Buddy?" Eddie asked as Rachel went downstairs

Michael told him what was wrong which made him feel quite concerned. Rachel stripped Michael's bed and quickly got the stuff from downstairs. She went back upstairs and took Michael's temperature, which was 38.6◦c, she then gave him some calpol.

"Eddie do you think we should ring the Kernow doc? He's wet himself, which he very rarely does, and he says it hurts when he goes for a wee." Rachel asked quietly so that Michael wouldn't hear

"It would probably be just as well, I mean it does sound like there's something wrong so we would be just as well to get it sorted sooner rather than later. I'll go and call them now."

Eddie went and called whilst Rachel sat with Michael between her legs and told him that he might have to go and see the doctor, but that it was nothing to worry about knowing how nervous Michael got whenever he had to go for a doctors or dentist appointment. Eddie spoke to the kernow doc and was told to bring Michael to the hospital in half an hour.

Rachel didn't think that Michael needed to get dressed so just got him a jumper to put on over his pyjamas and then Eddie took him to the hospital. Michael wanted Rachel to go as well but they explained that she had to stay here to look after everyone else.

Once Michael and Eddie had left Rachel was on her way back upstairs when she heard crying coming from Phoebe's bedroom, it was Amelia. She decided to go in and see if everything was alright.

"Everything okay Phoebe?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, she's just ready for another feed. Has someone gone out?" Phoebe replied tiredly

"Yes, Eddie's taken Michael to the kernow doc"

"Oh, what's wrong with him?"

"We're not sure, but he has an upset tummy and he says that it hurts when he goes for a wee"

Rachel sat with Phoebe whilst she fed Phoebe, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway because she was worrying about Michael. She watched as her daughter fed her grand child with such love and care. It'd been so long since she'd had a newborn in the house and it felt really nice. Especially soon as she wasn't the one doing all of the hard work.

A while later Eddie and Michael came home. Michael had a kidney infection so had been given some antibiotics. Michael had fallen asleep on the way home in the car so Eddie carried him up to his and Rachel's bed and then he slept in the middle of them.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Another week went by and it was the night of Phoebe's prom. Phoebe had had such a great day so far. Rachel agreed to look after Amelia for a while whilst she went and had her hair cut. Although Phoebe loved looking after Amelia, it was nice to have some time to herself. Her hair looked gorgeous, plaited to the side and then curled. She also had her nails done.

Phoebe finished feeding Amelia and then she did her makeup. She did it very simple and naturally because she didn't need much makeup to look pretty. Rachel then helped her into her dress and did it up for her. It took quite a while as she had a corset. The sight of her daughter made Rachel cry. She looked truly beautiful.

"Phoebe you look amazing" Rachel said truthfully

"Thanks Mum" Phoebe replied

Slowly, Phoebe walked down the stairs careful not to step on her dress and Rachel followed behind carrying Amelia. Phoebe put her heels on and then walked into the garden, where the others were because it was such a sunny day.

"Wow Phoebs, you look amazing" Chloe said

"You look like a princess" Lily exclaimed

"They're right Phoebe, you look beautiful" Eddie said

"Thank you"

They took lots of photos and then the doorbell went and it was Bolton and Candice. Bolton looked really smart in his suit and bow tie. Eddie let them in and lead them into the garden.

"Wow Phoebe, you look stunning"

"Thanks Bolton, you don't look so bad yourself" Phoebe replied placing a gentle kiss onto Bolton's lips

"You look amazing Phoebe" Candice exclaimed

"Thanks Candice"

Bolton gave Phoebe a corsage and tied it on her wrist and then they took some more photos and then it was time to go to school. They were going quite early as really Rachel should have been there already being the head teacher, but she wanted to be here to help her daughter get ready for her prom.

Eddie had arranged an old red car for them to travel to prom in, so carefully they got into the back of the car and then Eddie drove them to school. Rachel left a bit earlier, leaving Chloe in charge of Lily, Michael and Amelia. Luckily Eddie wouldn't be long so everything should be fine.

Rachel rushed to join the crowds at the prom just in time to see Phoebe and Bolton arrive, they were one of the first. Eddie opened the door and Bolton got out and then Bolton gave Phoebe his hand to help her out. Phoebe was glad that the baby had come early because otherwise she would still be pregnant, which would have made things much more difficult. Everyone clapped as they got out.

They had their photo taken and then walked down the red carpet into the school. They received a welcome drink and then went outside. They took loads more photos. Everyone looked gorgeous in their dresses and suits.

Once everyone had arrived they went through to the school hall that had been decorated so nicely that you would hardly recognise it as being the school hall. They had a three course meal which was served to them by the teachers and then a disco. Rachel asked the other members of staff if they would mind if she left after the meal because she thought it would be nicer for Phoebe if her Mum wasn't there. Of course, the other members of staff didn't mind so Rachel drove home.

It was about half past eight when Rachel got home, so Michael was in bed but Lily was still up, although bathed and in her pyjamas. Lily was allowed to stay up for a little longer but then Rachel put her to bed.

Rachel took Lily into the bathroom to clean her teeth and go for a wee.

"Mummy, why do boys and girls have different things to wee out of?"

Rachel was a little put back by this question. As a family they had always been very open about body parts, but Lily had never really questioned about what they were for before. She thought this question could be because Michael was here now and Lily wasn't really used to boys bits.

"It's just what makes girls and boys different."

"So like girls have boobies and boys don't?"

"Yeah, they're just parts of us that make us different to boys"

"So why don't I have boobies?"

Rachel could tell that Lily had a lot of questions so decided to have a little talk with her about it, she was seven now so it was probably about time she knew about all of the changes.

"How about we have a little talk about that when you get into bed?"

"Okay Mummy"

Lily cleaned her teeth and then went and sat in bed and Rachel went and joined her.

"Probably in a couple of years time you're going to start going through something called puberty, which is when little girls change into women and little boys change into men. So that means a lot of changes have to happen, and one of the changes in girls is that they start to develop boobies"

"What other changes are there?"

"Well you'll have a big growth spurt and you'll start to fill out more, but one of the biggest changes is that you'll start your periods"

"Like what happened to Chloe?"

"Yeah like what happened to Chloe. And then once they do start every month you'll just bleed for a few days"

"But why do we have to have periods?"

"To be able to have a baby. When your periods start it means that eggs are released, so that they can be turned into a baby."

"Oh, when will I start my periods?"

"Well most girls start when they're about 12 or 13, but you may be as young as 8 or as old as 16."

"How old were you when you started and what did you do?"

"I think I was about 12, and I told my Mummy so that she could help me. And that's what you should do when you start yours, tell me so that I can help you"

Rachel lied to Lily about saying she told her Mum. She didn't really tell her, she kept it to herself which made things very horrible for her. But her Mum was hardly around and when she was she wasn't very nice to Rachel. But Rachel didn't want Lily to know this, she wanted Lily to know she could always come to her with anything.

"Okay Mummy"

"Anytime you have any other questions, or you hear something you're not really sure about just come and ask me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Night night honey, I'll see you in the morning"

"Love you Mummy"

"Love you too"

Rachel went back downstairs and watched a film with Eddie, before going to pick Phoebe up from the prom. She'd had a great time but had decided not to go to an after party. Even though Rachel said that they would babysit for longer Phoebe said she'd rather come home and be with Amelia because she didn't like to be apart from her for long.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

A week later Phoebe and Bolton were walking through the park; Phoebe pushing Amelia in her pram.

"She's so beautiful, she looks just like you" Bolton exclaimed

"She is beautiful, and thank you" Phoebe replied turning around and placing a kiss on Bolton's lips

Amelia started to cry so Phoebe lifted her out of the pram.

"She's probably hungry" Phoebe said

They sat down on a park bench and Phoebe fed Amelia. At first Phoebe had been a bit embarrassed about breast feeding in public, but now she'd got used to it. Bolton, did still find it uncomfortable but he just had to put up with it.

Once Amelia had finished feeding they went and bought an ice cream and then went home again. Bolton was going to meet some friends. Phoebe had been invited too but she decided not to go.

"Hello, we're home" Phoebe said as she pushed the pram through the front door

"Hiya, did you have a good time?" Rachel asked whilst picking Amelia out of the pram for a cuddle

"Yeah it was really nice thank you."

Rachel and Phoebe walked into the kitchen and Phoebe poured them both a glass of apple juice.

"Mum, I've been thinking how long before I should stop breastfeeding because obviously I won't be able to do it when I go back to school."

"I don't know really. I suppose in a few weeks time you could start to do a mixture of breast and bottle, and then just gradually do more bottle feeds and less breast feeds."

"Oh yeah that's a good idea. Yeah I'll do that"

Rachel looked down at the baby she was cradling in her arms and her mind began to race. There was something that she really needed to talk to Eddie about, but she was just so scared. Her period was two weeks late and she was worried she might be pregnant. She looked out of the kitchen window and saw Eddie dozing on the swinging bench. No time like the present, she thought to herself. So she passed Amelia back to Phoebe and went and sat down next to Eddie on the bench.

"Boo" Rachel shouted which made Eddie jump and wake up

"Rach, you scared me"

"That's usually the idea when someone shouts boo"

"Well you'd better watch out now!"

"Eddie, there's something I need to talk to you about" Rachel said with a more serious tone in his voice

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, I,..."

Eddie took Rachel's hand and stroked it supportively

"Rach, it's fine you can tell me"

"My periods late, two weeks."

"Okay"

"I think I might be pregnant Eddie"

"I thought you were on the pill?"

"I am, but sometimes it doesn't work. Do you remember about a month ago I was sick?"

"Yeah I think so"

"Well it was probably then, I was sick so the pill didn't work"

Eddie embraced Rachel into a hug, making Rachel feel automatically better. She always felt so much better after talking to Eddie about anything.

"Have you done a test?"

"No not yet, I thought that I'd wait and do it with you"

"Shall I go out and buy one now?" Eddie asked

"It's okay, I'll go. But Eddie, aren't we too old to be having any more children. We already have four between us, and there's Phoebe's baby"

"You're only 36 Rach and I'm only 38. There are parents that are a lot older than us. And if you're pregnant we'll find room, we'll make it work"

"I guess. Right I'll be back soon. Michael will probably be waking up from his nap soon so keep an ear out for him."

Rachel walked back into the kitchen and picked up her bag and car keys.

"Where are you going Mum?" Phoebe asked

"I'm just nipping to Tesco to get a few bits, I won't be long."

"Can I come please? We're nearly out of nappies"

"It's okay, I'll get them" Rachel replied not really wanting any company considering the fact that she was going to buy a pregnancy test. If she was pregnant then they would tell the children strait away, but if she wasn't there was no need for them to find out.

Rachel went into Tesco and picked up a basket. She got to the toiletries isle first and picked up the pregnancy test. She then quickly rushed to the next isle to pick up the nappies to cover up the pregnancy test. After all, she was in Tesco so it was likely that some of her pupils or staff were going to be in here and the last thing she wanted was them finding out.

Rachel's worst nightmare had come true, coming towards her was none other than Steph Haydock, the biggest gossip in the staff room. Rachel made sure the pregnancy test was well hidden and then made her way over to speak to Steph. After a long, long chat Rachel finally managed to get away only hoping that Steph hadn't seen the test.

Rachel picked up some other bits for dinner and then drove home. Everyone was in the garden when she got back so she went and got Eddie and then they went and did the test together.

Eddie sat on the bed whilst Rachel went into their en suite and weed on the stick. She took the test back out to Eddie and placed it on the bed whilst they waited for the result. Rachel was unsure about whether she wanted to be pregnant or not. Part of her did because it would be nice to have a baby with Eddie, but the other part of her felt that she'd been there and done that. After three minutes the result showed up.

**Do you want Rachel to be pregnant or not? What do you think? Please review, I know it was quite a short chapter but I'm going to the beach now and I wanted to update before I went. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you to Celticgirl84 for the idea of seven minutes in heaven **

Chapter 35

The result showed up on the pregnancy test and Rachel was not pregnant. As soon as Rachel saw this her eyes welled up with tears as she was filled with disappointment. She now realised that actually she really did want to be pregnant with Eddie's baby. Eddie was also upset that the result was negative.

Eddie saw the tears in Rachel's eyes and embraced her into a hug and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Rach, it's going to be okay. Maybe now we've both realised that we do want another baby, so we can start trying."

"Yeah I guess so. But I'm still happy with the children we have. I love you Eddie" Rachel said pulling back and looking into Eddie's eyes

"I love you too" Eddie replied

Their hug was interrupted with a knock at the door.

"Come in" Rachel called whilst wiping away her tears as Chloe walked in

"Mum, you know I love you"

"Yes, what is it you want?"

"How did you know I wanted something?"

"I know everything"

"Well, I was wondering if Em, Denzil and Zach could come over tonight. We were just going to watch a movie or something.

"I don't know if I really feel like it tonight Chlo"

"Mum please, will go in the family room and you won't even know we're there. And they'll all go home by 10."

"What do you think Eddie?"

"I suppose it might give us a bit of peace and quiet" Eddie joked

"Oi!" Chloe said

"Yeah that's true. Okay I don't see why not. We're only having pizza for dinner and I have enough for them all so that's fine."

"Thank you so much" Chloe said before rushing out to text her friends

Rachel went downstairs to check on Lily and Michael, who were sat in the lounge watching a bit of TV. Phoebe was also sat in the lounge cradling Amelia. They all seemed happy so Rachel went and started to make the pizzas.

About an hour later Em, Denzil and Zach arrived. Chloe knew that Em liked Zach, and Zach liked Em but neither of them would admit it so she was going to try and play match maker. Rachel said that they could eat dinner in the family room so they went and sat in there with their pizza and Chloe put a music channel on in the background.

After they'd taken their plates out to the kitchen, knowing that they should do this to make Rachel happy, Chloe was thinking about the best way to get Em and Zach together. In the end she decided on truth and dare. She whispered into Denzil's ear to suggest it as she didn't want to make it too obvious that she was matchmaking.

"Guys, lets play truth or dare, Chloe you first" Denzil said

"Okay, I chose truth"

"Who was your first kiss?" Denzil asked

"Well that's a bit of a stupid one, when you already know the answer. It was you of course" Chloe replied "now it's your turn Zach, truth or dare"

"Urmm, dare" Zach replied

"I dare you to kiss Em"

Em gave Chloe one of her looks, but secretly she was pleased with the dare. Zach was also secretly pleased but also quite nervous as he'd never kissed anyone before. Em, on the other hand had kissed a couple of boys.

Zach leant in for the kiss and Em started kissing back. It wasn't long before the kiss went beyond the usual truth or dare kiss and into a much more passionate one.

After they finished playing truth or dare they put a film on. Em was sat in Zach's lap and Chloe was sat in Denzil's lap.

"Guys, lets play seven minutes in heaven" Em said

"What's that?" Zach asked

"It's where two people go in the cupboard and you have seven minutes to do whatever you want. You two can go first" Em said referring to Chloe and Denzil

Denzil took Chloe's hand and lead her into the cupboard in the family room and closed the door behind them. Em started the timer on her phone. Denzil snaked his hands around Chloe's neck and they started to kiss, gently at first but then becoming more passionate. Chloe started rubbing her hands through Denzil's ruffling it up. Chloe then felt Denzil's hands move down her body slowly ending up on her waist.

The kiss was becoming more and more passionate and all of a sudden Chloe felt Denzil slip his fingers down her shorts and underwear and up inside her. She wasn't expecting this. Her and Denzil had never done anything other than kiss, but now it was happening she thought she was ready.

Rachel walked into the family room as she had made some snacks for them all because she thought they'd all behaved really well.

"Where's Chloe and Denzil?" Rachel asked

"They're in the cupboard" Em replied

Rachel went over and opened the door. Em wanted to stop her but didn't really know how to. It didn't take long for Rachel to work out what was going on and she quickly closed the door again. It was hard to tell who was more embarrassed, Chloe, Denzil or Rachel. Rachel left the snacks for them and quickly went back to the lounge to join Eddie.

Denzil took his fingers out of Chloe as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Oh my God Denzil, what is she going to say to me? What am I going to say to her?"

"It will be fine, I'm sure she's been there before" Denzil joked

"Denzil I can't believe you would put images like that into my head"

Denzil and Chloe walked out of the cupboard and Chloe quietly explained to Em what had happened. Em felt really sorry for Chloe and wished she could have stopped Rachel walking in on them.

At 10:00pm they all left. Chloe quickly shut the front door and rushed upstairs, not wanting to face her Mum. Rachel heard her go upstairs and left her for a couple of minutes before going to see her. She knocked on the door,

"Chlo it's me, can I come in?"

"Yes" Chloe replied reluctantly

Chloe was sat on her bed in her pyjamas thinking about what had happened. Rachel closed the door and went and sat down next to her.

"I know you're feeling embarrassed about what happened earlier, but I think we need to have a little chat don't you?" Rachel asked

"Mum I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. Please don't be mad with me"

"Hey, I'm not mad with you. I was 14 once you know?" Rachel replied. Rachel had done much worse things with boys when she was 14.

"You're not?"

"No I'm not. But Chlo, you're not having sex with him are you?"

Chloe felt very embarrassed to be talking about sex with her Mum but knew that it couldn't be avoided.

"No I'm not"

"And you're not thinking about having sex with him?"

"No Mum. I'm not ready to lose my virginity yet. I really really really like Denzil, but I don't know if I want to lose my virginity to him. Maybe in a few years time, but definitely not now."

"Okay, good. Because I don't think you're ready to be taking your relationship to that stage yet. But when you do think that you're ready you will come and talk to me about it first, won't you?"

"Yes"

"Okay, it's probably time you went to sleep now"

"Okay, night Mum, love you"

"Night honey, love you too" Rachel replied placing a kiss on Chloe's forehead before leaving her bedroom

Rachel couldn't help but feel upset at how much her daughter seemed to have grown up in the past few months. Rachel knew she needed to keep a careful eye on Chloe's and Denzil's relationship from now on because she really didn't think her daughter was ready to lose her virginity yet. Although she was pretty sure that Chloe had meant what she said about not being ready yet.

**Please review xxxx**


	36. Chapter 36

**This lovely weather has inspired me to write a beach scene**

Chapter 36

It was the Saturday before the last week of school and it was supposedly meant to be the hottest day of the year, so the family were heading to the beach. Although there was a beach quite near to them, they had decided to leave a bit earlier and go to a beach about an hour away, because it was a lot nicer.

Michael and Lily were very excited to be going to the beach. Rachel, Eddie, Phoebe, Chloe and Bolton were really looking forward to it as well. Rachel had packed up a picnic for everyone the night before; they'd brought a few inflatable's to go in the sea and they had buckets and spades.

After what seemed like a very long time in the car they finally arrived at the beach. Everyone helped to unload the car, which was a lot of stuff especially with all of the baby's stuff. Rachel made sure everyone was covered in sun cream as she didn't want anyone to burn because it was only 9 o clock and already absolutely boiling.

After they'd set up, they decided to go in the sea, apart from Phoebe and Rachel.

"Aren't you going in the sea Phoebe?" Rachel asked

"How can I? I can't leave Amelia on her own."

"I'll look after her, that's why I didn't go in"

"Are you sure Mum, you love going in the sea"

"Yeah I know love but we've got all day and I honestly don't mind."

"Thanks Mum" Phoebe shouted as she got out and ran down to the sea to join all of the others

Amelia started get a bit fussy in her pram, so Rachel lifted her out and started to rock her back and forth, she soon stopped crying and fell to sleep in Rachel's arms.

Phoebe was sat in a rubber ring and Bolton was slowly pulling her along. He leaned up and started kissing her, she kissed back but then Bolton suddenly pulled away and capsized her.

"Oi, I'll get you for that" Phoebe shouted as she popped up from under the water.

Bolton began to swim away so she chased him, which resulted in a big water fight between them.

Rachel saw Lily running up the beach towards her.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" Rachel asked

"I need to go to the toilet Mummy" Lily replied

"Oh, well you'll have to go for a wee in the sea" Rachel said quietly, thinking how silly it was of them to come to a beach without any toilets

Lily bent down and whispered in her Mum's ear, because she didn't want anyone else to hear, that she didn't just need a wee. Rachel shouted to Phoebe to come and look after Amelia for a bit and then took Lily behind some rocks.

After a good morning on the beach, it was lunch time. Rachel dished out the sandwiches and they all sat down and enjoyed a lovely picnic.

"Phoebe, Bolton, I've been thinking. Are you going to christen Amelia? I mean, I know we're not really a religious family but you were all christened and I just think it's a nice way of getting everyone together to celebrate Amelia's life."

"It's a great idea Mum, and we were actually thinking about it. But I just don't think that we have the money." Phoebe sighed

"Well me and Eddie would be happy to pay for it, because you're both doing so well with Amelia so you deserve it."

"Thanks Mum, thanks Eddie. I guess we will have to pick out Godparents after all" Phoebe exclaimed rushing up to them both and giving them each a hug.

After the picnic and their lunch had settled, Amelia was asleep and all of the children, even Phoebe and Bolton, started to build a huge sand castle. Rachel quickly got up and took Eddie's hand and led him into the sea.

"Rach, I was enjoying the heat and the sea's cold"

"The sea's really not that cold at the minute, come on get in" Rachel said splashing Eddie

"Hey, you'll pay for that" Eddie said picking Rachel up like a baby and running into the sea where he threw Rachel in.

Rachel stood up and hit Eddie on the chest with both hands, "hey, what was that for?"

Next thing they knew their lips locked and they were engaged in a passionate kiss. Chloe was quick to notice and take a picture. After a lovely swim in the sea they heard Michael shouting, "Mummy, Daddy, come and look at our sand castle"

They got out of the sea and ran up to their children making them all soaking wet by giving them wet cuddles. They looked at the sand castle, which was really good. There was loads of sand castles put together to make a big castle with a mote running around the outside. Rachel and Eddie were really pleased to see all of their children working together so well as a team.

"Amelia's asleep so do you fancy going for a little walk Phoebe?" Bolton asked

"Yeah okay. Mum can you keep an eye on her though please?"

"Of course honey" Rachel replied

Bolton and Phoebe walked off hand in hand along the rocks on the beach.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" Bolton asked

"Just a few times I think" Phoebe replied

"Oh, well I'll say it again anyway. I love you Phoebe Mason"

"I love you too Bolton Smilie"

They carried on walking for a bit further but then Bolton lost his footing on the rocks. He fell off and fell into the sea hitting his head on the rocks on the way in. Phoebe couldn't get it into her head what had just happened. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to jump into get him out but knew she wouldn't be able to do it.

"MUM, EDDIE, QUICKLY, HELP ME!" Phoebe practically screamed across the beach waving her arms around

"What's Phoebe doing?" Chloe asked

Rachel and Eddie turned around to see Phoebe waving her arms around in the air and looking very distressed. They quickly rushed over to see what was going on. As soon as they found out Eddie quickly jumped in to get Bolton out. He got Bolton back to shore, but it was a struggle. He had clearly drowned, his lungs must have filled with water.

Phoebe and Rachel rushed to Bolton, along with Chloe, Michael, Lily and some other people on the beach who were aware that something was going on.

"Eddie I'm going to call an ambulance, I think you need to start CPR."

Eddie started doing CPR. Phoebe was knelt beside Bolton holding his hand in total shock. Rachel called the ambulance and then came back to Bolton. After a while Eddie had got really tired so another man offered to take over for a bit.

After what seemed like forever the paramedics arrived and quickly rushed over. They took over with the CPR and put a drip into Bolton. Everyone on the beach was now aware of what was going on, and everyone was watching just hoping that he was going to be okay.

They placed Bolton onto a stretcher and took him up to the ambulance, but all of the paramedics knew that they were too late. Rachel suddenly had a thought, she hadn't phoned Candice.

"Rachel could we have a work with you please?" one of the paramedics asked

"Yeah sure, Eddie can you call Candice please?" Rachel replied

Rachel then went off with the paramedic.

"We're really sorry but there's nothing that we can do for Bolton, we haven't got a chance in resuscitating him. We're going to take him to hospital but there's nothing that we can do for him. We're really sorry. Are you going to tell the others or do you want me to?" the paramedic explained

"It's okay, I'll tell them"

Rachel had no idea how she was supposed to tell Phoebe that Bolton had died.

"I want to go with him" Phoebe shouted as they shut the doors to the ambulance

"No honey, I don't think that's a good idea. Can you just come and sit here with me for a second please?"

"What is it Mum?" Phoebe asked sensing there was something wrong from Rachel's face and voice

"I really don't know how to tell you this Phoebe, but, there's nothing that they can do for Bolton."

"What do you mean there's nothing they can do for him?"

"It means that Bolton has died"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo" Phoebe screamed

"Shh, shh, it's okay" Rachel said as she pulled Phoebe into her chest as she sobbed. Rachel too was crying. Rachel rubbed Phoebe's back to try and soothe her but knew there was nothing she could say or do to help her.

**How will Phoebe cope with Bolton's death? Please review xxxx**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

It had been about two weeks since Bolton's death and Rachel was becoming more and more worried about Phoebe. All she seemed to do was look after Amelia. She hadn't left the house in two weeks apart from to go to Bolton's funeral; she was hardly eating and Rachel was pretty sure that she cried herself to sleep every night. Rachel had been in touch with a counsellor and was just contemplating the best way to talk to Phoebe about this when she walked into the room.

"Mum, would you be able to look after Amelia for me tonight please?" Phoebe asked. This shocked Rachel as she hadn't wanted to go out and do anything, Rachel had tried to get her out on many occasions but had failed.

"Yeah of course, where are you going?" Rachel replied, hoping that getting out of the house for a bit would do Phoebe the world of good

"Jess is having a party for her Birthday and I thought it might do me some good to get out of the house."

"Okay, what time are you going?"

"About 7 I think"

Rachel looked at her daughter's face for a couple of moments, just looking at how it lacked the usual spark it normally had. Phoebe was just about to walk out of the room when Rachel spoke.

"Phoebe, I think it might be a good idea if you went and spoke to someone you don't know, it might make it easier for you and make you feel better so I've been in touch with a counsellor."

"I do not need to go and see a shrink. I might be a bit upset at the moment but what do you expect? I just lost my boyfriend, the father of my baby. In case you forgot." Phoebe snapped before storming out of the room up to her bedroom.

Rachel had a feeling Phoebe would react like that, but she really wanted Phoebe to speak to the counsellor because she really did think that it would help Phoebe.

Phoebe sat on her bed gazing down at her sleeping daughter when she received a text from Chlo.

_Tom says that he's fine to look after Izzie, is your Mum okay to have Amelia? xxxxxx_

_Yes, Mum's going to look after Amelia. Is Donte still getting the booze?xxxxxx_

_Yeah he is. We'll walk to yours for about 7 xxxxxx_

Rachel walked into Phoebe's bedroom at about quarter to seven and noticed how different she looked to what she normally did when she went to a party. She was wearing jeans and quite a nice top but she didn't have any make up on and she hadn't done anything with her hair.

"You all ready to go love?" Rachel asked

"Yes. I've expressed some milk for Amelia, but if you run out you'll just have to make up some of the formula. Thanks for doing this Mum."

"That's okay sweetie, now you have a good time, okay?"

"I'll try. Oh and Mum, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, I didn't mean to. I just really don't want to speak to a counsellor."

"That's okay, we'll talk about it some other time." Rachel replied just as the doorbell went. Phoebe kissed her daughter on her head, who was lying in the mosses basket, and then left with Chlo and Donte to go to the party.

Amelia started to cry a bit so Rachel lifted her out and carried her downstairs and then snuggled up to Eddie on the sofa.

"Do you think Phoebe's going to be okay Eddie?" Rachel asked

"Rach, I'm sure in a few months time she's going to be fine. But she just needs time. I mean she's suffered a great loss and it's going to take her a while to adjust. But with all of our support I think that she's going to be just fine. Did you speak to that counsellor?" Eddie replied

"Yeah, and they said we could come in for a chat next Wednesday. I suggested it to Phoebe and she doesn't want to go though."

At the party:

Chlo felt so sorry for Phoebe; she knew she would hate to be in her shoes. She just wanted to make her feel better but she knew that the only thing that could do this was time. She'd hardly spoken the whole way to the party and she was definitely missing the usual Phoebe Mason bubbliness.

Almost as soon as they arrived at the party Phoebe began to drink. It seemed to numb the pain she was feeling so she had some more. She'd said a quick Happy Birthday to Jess but other than that she wasn't interacting with anyone. Instead, she was just sat on Jess's stairs drinking.

Chlo had been over to see her to make sure she was okay but Phoebe had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want any company. Phoebe didn't really drink so it didn't take long for her to get really drunk. She just felt that she didn't need alcohol to have a good time, under normal circumstances. Yes, there'd been the one time where she got really drunk and then ended up having sex with someone she didn't know as a result of it. But that was only because she wanted to see the fascination everyone had with drinking.

Ronan Burley had just come out of the loo when he spotted Phoebe sat on the stairs. He went over and sat on the stairs by her to check that she was okay.

"You alright Phoebs?" Ronan asked with concern in his voice

"I'm good" Phoebe replied as she leant in for a kiss

Ronan knew that she wasn't thinking strait and wouldn't be fair on Phoebe to kiss her, as much as he wanted to, so instead pulled her into a hug where Phoebe began to sob.

"Hey, it's okay Phoebe. I'm here."

The two stayed like this for a couple of minutes and then Ronan decided it was probably best to take Phoebe home so he called a taxi and then took her back to Rachel.

Ronan rang the doorbell and Eddie answered it.

"Mr Lawson, I've just brought Phoebe back because she seemed a little bit upset."

"Thanks Ronan, let me give you some money for the taxi."

"No, no it's fine. Honestly I don't mind."

Rachel came out from the lounge to see who was at the door. She saw it was Phoebe and immediately pulled her daughter in for a much needed hug.

"If you insist. Thanks for bringing her home Roan"

"Yeah, thank you Ronan" Rachel exclaimed

"No problem. Tell Phoebe I hope she's okay in the morning

"I will. See you later."

Almost as soon as the front door closed Phoebe ran upstairs to the bathroom because she was going to be sick. Rachel followed her up and held her hair back and rubbed her back as she was violently sick into the toilet.

Once Phoebe had finished being sick Rachel took Phoebe into her bedroom and helped her change into her pyjamas and then got her into bed.

"Mum" Phoebe exclaimed her voice sounding very upset

"Yes, what is it love?"

"I did something really stupid tonight."

"What was that? You can tell me"

"I tried to kiss Ronan, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Tried?"

"Yeah, he pushed me away and gave me a hug instead"

"Well you're just confused at the moment, your emotions are all over the place so it's understandable. So I really wouldn't get worked up over it. But that's one of the reasons why it might be a good idea to start seeing the counsellor so that they can help you to get your emotions back together."

"Maybe you're right. I guess it's worth a try. I just miss him so much Mum."

"I know you do honey" Rachel exclaimed as she pulled Phoebe into her chest where she began to sob.

Rachel stayed with her until she eventually dropped off to sleep. She left the room when she heard Amelia crying; she was due a feed.

Rachel was so glad Phoebe had agreed to speak to the counsellor, she hoped that this was the start of her starting to feel a lot better. She wasn't happy that Phoebe had got drunk tonight, but knew that it wouldn't be right to lecture her. After all she only did it to try and make herself feel better and that was understandable. But Rachel was going to make it clear to Phoebe in the morning that she didn't want her doing it again.

**Please review. I'd also appreciate it if anyone had some storyline ideas? xxxx**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

When Phoebe awoke the next day she was feeling extremely hung over. She had a massive head ache and all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. However she decided that she should probably go and get Amelia off her Mum, as she had looked after her all night. She put her dressing gown on and went downstairs, where she found her Mum feeding Amelia.

"Morning love, how are you feeling?" Rachel asked

"My head's thumping , can I get some paracetomol please?" Phoebe replied

"Well that's what happens when you go out drinking, but yeah of course love"

"I know, sorry Mum. It won't happen again."

Phoebe went and got some tablets and a glass of water and then went and sat next to her Mum on the sofa.

"Oh yeah Phoebe, Ronan wanted me to say that he hops you're okay."

Oh my gosh, yes, I completely forgot about trying to kiss Ronan last night. I think I need to say thank you for him for being so supportive."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea. It was very decent of him to not kiss you back" Rachel replied

Phoebe quickly went upstairs and texted Ronan whilst Rachel finished feeding Amelia.

_Hi Ronan. Thanks so much for being so nice last night. Fancy meeting me in the park for an ice cream this afternoon to say thank you? Phoebe _

"Mum is it alright if I have a quick shower please?" Phoebe called down the stairs

"Yes okay"

"Thanks Mum

Phoebe stood in the shower and let the warm water pour down over her hair and body. It was making her feel a lot better. When she got out of the shower she went back into her bedroom and saw that she had a text from Ronan.

_You don't need to thank me for anything, I was just doing what any decent friend would do. But yes, an ice cream in the park sounds lovely. See you at 2 by the sun dial? Ronan _

Phoebe text him back and then went back downstairs to relieve her Mum of Amelia. She felt that Rachel had looked after Amelia for long enough now; she didn't want to take it for granted. Phoebe took Amelia out of Rachel's arms and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for looking after her last night Mum, I really appreciate it."

"No problem honey"

Phoebe went upstairs and Rachel went upstairs to get Lily and Michael get ready for the party they were going to this afternoon. It was Lily's best friend Molly's party but her Mum had said that she didn't mind if siblings wanted to come as well.

"Are you excited about the party then Lily?" Rachel asked as she helped Lily out of her pyjamas.

"Yes" Lily replied, Rachel noticed how flat Lily's voice sounded and couldn't understand why. Normally Lily would be almost hyper before going to a party.

In the afternoon Rachel and Eddie took Lily and Michael to Molly's party. It was at the sports hall which was really good for parties. They always had a bouncy castle, a huge caterpillar that the kids could run through and had loads of obstacles in and lots of other things like slides and bikes for the kids to play on.

As soon as they entered Lily saw Molly and rushed up to her and gave her a hug and said Happy Birthday. The two of them soon went off together and started playing. Rachel was happy that Lily seemed a lot happier now than what she had done this morning.

"Mummy, Daddy, please will you go on the bouncy castle with me?" Michael asked

"Why don't you just go on with Daddy?" Rachel asked not knowing if she fancied bouncing

"Please will you come too Mummy?"

"Okay then." Rachel replied

Michael held one of Rachel's hands and one of Eddie's hands and then they walked over to the bouncy castle together. They had a lot of fun bouncing together. When Rachel was younger she'd never really liked bouncy castles, but she had to admit that they actually were quite fun and also very tiring. Rachel was in the middle of tickling Michael when she noticed Lily running out of the hall looking upset.

This made Rachel a bit concerned so she got off of the bouncy castle and went to try and find her youngest daughter. She heard the door to the toilets close so she went to see if Lily had gone in there. She went in and saw that one of the cubicle doors were locked so she knocked on the door.

"Lily is that you in there?" Rachel asked

"Yes" Lily replied and Rachel noticed how upset she sounded. "Is everything okay?" "Yes" "Have you got a bit of a tummy ache?" "No" Rachel was puzzled at what was wrong with Lily but she could tell there was definitely something. "Will you come out and see me then?"

Slowly Lily opened the door and burst into tears at the sight of her mother. Lily rushed over to Rachel who scooped her up in her arms. Rachel rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

"What's the matter?" Rachel asked feeling very worried about her daughter

"Nothing."

"Well there's clearly something, or you wouldn't be crying. Come on you know that you can tell me anything"

"I'm just fed up of it Mummy"

"Fed up of what honey?"

"These girls always being horrible to me."

"Which girls?" Rachel asked

"Maddie and Ella, they're in my class at school. And they always call me names and say horrible things about me and I don't like it Mum"

"Oh sweetie, why didn't you tell me about it sooner huh?"

"Because I thought they might found out I told you and then they would be even more horrible"

"Okay, everything's going to be okay now, I promise. I'll go and talk to their Mum's in a minute and then when we go back to school I'll talk to your teacher about it, and I'm sure they'll stop it. And you know what else, I bet the things they say aren't about you aren't true. Because there's nothing horrible about you, so there's nothing they can say that can be horrible and true, so just ignore them. But next time I want you to tell me whenever something's bothering you, okay?" Rachel said running her fingers through Lily's soft hair

"Okay Mummy."

"Are you going to go back out and have a good time and just forget about Maddie and Ella?"

"Yes"

"Okay, and when we get home me and Daddy have a surprise for you"

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see or it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

Lily went back and enjoyed the rest of the party. She felt a lot better after talking to Rachel about her problem, she always felt better after talking to her Mum. Rachel went and spoke to the girl's Mum's who apologised and said that they would speak to their daughter's.

At 2pm Phoebe took Amelia to the part to meet Ronan. When she first arrived Ronan wasn't there so she wondered if he'd changed his mind. But before long Ronan came running through park and apologized for being late. The two of them went and bought an ice cream and went and sat on a bench by the lake and ate them with Amelia asleep in her pram.

Phoebe had never realised how good company Ronan was. She was properly laughing for the first time since Bolton died and for a little while she actually forgot about all of her worries. After about an hour Amelia began to get a bit fidgety and Phoebe thought she was probably ready for a feed, and she didn't feel comfortable breast feeding in front of Ronan so she decided to go home.

"Thanks for the ice cream, I was meant to be buying it for you though" Phoebe said

"Oh it's fine. Thank you, it's been great seeing you. We should do it again sometime" Ronan replied

"Yeah I'd like that" Phoebe said before walking home with Amelia who was crying rather loudly now.

She rushed inside and went into the lounge and began to feed her, which soon stopped her crying. Before long Rachel and Eddie returned home with Lily and Michael from the party and came into the lounge.

"Hiya love, did you have a nice afternoon?" Rachel asked

"Yeah I had a really nice time. How was the party?"

"It was really really good. Mum can I have a party like that for my Birthday?" Lily asked

"Your birthday was only last month, but we'll have to see won't we. Anyway we have something to tell you all so take a seat" this puzzled Phoebe she wondered what it could be that her Mum was planning on telling her.

"Chloe can you come downstairs please?" Eddie shouted up the stairs

Chloe came downstairs and joined the others on the sofa wondering what they wanted.

"Okay, well we have a surprise for you all. Next Saturday we're going to fly over to California to see your cousins"

The kids were all so happy about this news and so excited to be going. Lily couldn't really remember them very well though because she was only four the last time they saw them when they went over there three years ago. Every year after that Rachel's brother, Lee, had said they were coming over but something had always come up. So Rachel thought they'd just as well go over there; it was nice for the family to have a holiday to San Francisco anyway.

"I didn't know I had cousins in America" Michael said

"Well you do, four of them. There's Josh who's 19, Ellie who's 16, Daisy who's 12 and Mason who's 4 so only a bit older than you. And then there's Uncle Lee, who's my brother and Auntie Kate." Rachel explained

"Oh" Michael replied trying to take in all of these new people, "well I can't wait to meet them"

Phoebe couldn't wait for next weekend to come. She was so close to her cousin Ellie and knew she would be able to make her feel a lot better. They hadn't always lived in America, they used to live in Rochdale up until Ellie was about 9. The girls had always been very close and it was hard for them to separate to start with when Lee had got the job in America. She went upstairs to her bedroom and began to pack. Knowing that it would probably take her a while when she also had to pack Amelia's stuff and she didn't want to forget anything.

Phoebe was so busy packing she didn't even hear the doorbell ring. Rachel heard it and went to answer it; it was Ronan.

"Hi Miss Mason, is Phoebe in?" Ronan asked politely

Rachel shouted up the stairs to her eldest daughter and she came down, quite happy to see Ronan there.

"You left Amelia's dummy in the park and I thought you might need it"

"Thanks Ronan, I probably would be a bit stuck without that" Phoebe joked although she did have plenty of spare dummies

"Ronan, would you like to stay for dinner, we're having fajitas" Rachel asked

"No I couldn't intrude like that"

"Please Ronan, I would really like it if you did" Phoebe said

"Well, I guess I could"

Ronan stayed for dinner and it was nice for the whole family to actually see Phoebe enjoying herself.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

A week had passed and the Mason/ Lawson family had just landed in San Francisco. The flight had been a bit of a nightmare. Amelia had pretty much cried the whole way; Michael had been quite disruptive because he was so bored and Lily had an upset stomach so had to keep dashing off to the loo. But despite this after 11 hours on a plane the family had landed. They'd left the UK at 10 o clock in the morning, but because of the time difference it was only lunch time in California.

They collected all of their bags, went through security and then went towards the exit where Lee, Kate and the kids were all waiting for them. As soon as Phoebe saw them she began to run and quickly embraced Ellie into a long, much needed hug. And then hugged the rest. They started cooing over Amelia as they hadn't seen her before.

"I'm sure that you wouldn't think she was so cute if you'd just had her screaming for 11 hours on a plane" Phoebe joked

They also made a fuss of Michael, as they hadn't met him before and wanted him to feel welcome. They also thought that he was very cute. Kate, Lee and the children quickly took a shine to Eddie as well, this was the first time the children had met them. Kate and Lee had flown over briefly for the wedding but the children couldn't come as they were still in school.

Rachel and Eddie went to get the keys to the hire car that they were going to be using for the next two weeks. Phoebe and Ellie were engrossed in deep conversation; not seeing each other for three years meant that they had a lot to catch up on.

They all got into the cars, but did a bit of swapping around. Ellie came and rode in Rachel and Eddie's car and Chloe went in Lee and Kate's car.

When they arrived at Lee and Kate's house no one could believe just how big and posh it was. They'd moved house since the last time they visited and the house was truly amazing. The first thing that Lily and Michael noticed when they went into the house was the pool.

"Wow" Michael exasperated

"You have a pool in your garden? That's so cool!" Lily said

"How about we get you some lunch and then we could go in afterwards, how does that sound?" Kate asked

This sounded good to Rachel as her plan was to keep the kids up until bedtime to try and get their body clocks into an American sleep pattern. Rachel and Kate got on really well; they were just like sisters really.

Kate made everyone a bit of lunch and then they all sat around the table in the garden to eat it. Everyone was so pleased to finally be together again and Eddie already felt like he'd known Kate and Lee for years, he was fitting in perfectly. Lee had never particularly liked Rachel's ex husband, there was just something about him that he didn't like, but he could tell that Eddie was perfect for Rachel and was happy at how happy she was with him.

After lunch everyone went in the pool, except from Phoebe and Ellie. They decided to spend a bit of time together just the two of them so went for a walk into town instead.

"Can I push the pram?" Ellie asked

"Yeah of course you can" Phoebe replied letting go of the handle so that Ellie could take it.

Ellie wondered about whether or not Phoebe wanted to talk about Bolton with her. They usually told each other everything, despite living 3,000 miles apart, even if it was through laptops but Ellie just felt this was a very touchy subject and didn't want to bring it up if Phoebe didn't want to talk about it. However it seemed Phoebe did when she brought the conversation up herself.

"It's a shame you never got to meet Bolton, I think that you two would have got on really well" Phoebe said with a hint of sadness in her voice

"I wish I could have met him too, I did speak to him that one time on skype though"

"Yeah I know but it's not the same"

"I know. Phoebs, how are you doing? I mean really."

Phoebe took a deep breath before opening up to her cousin.

"Things are really hard at the moment. I just want to do what's best for Amelia but I can't help but feel I'm not being a good a Mum as what I can. I've just been so unhappy what with everything that's gone on and I know that I need get everything sorted for her sake. I had an appointment with a counsellor on Wednesday so hopefully that should help." Phoebe explained tears forming in her eyes

Ellie embraced her into a hug and comforted her. The girls had a long conversation which really helped Phoebe. She was beginning to be able to talk about what had happened to Bolton more and it was really helping her to cope. Once they got into the town they soon changed the conversation onto much nicer topics and the girls were glad to finally be catching up.

They went into some clothes shops and went into a cafe so that Phoebe could feel Amelia. They also booked an appointment to have their nails done tomorrow; Phoebe was hoping that someone would look after Amelia for her.

They were just on their way back home when Ellie's phone rang, it was Dom, Ellie's boyfriend so she picked up the phone.

"Hello... I'm good thanks you... I already told you that my cousin just got here so I can't come round tonight... well why don't you come to mine... I want to stay with Phoebe and everyone else though... okay... fine, I'll come around at about 7... see you later"

"What was that about?" Phoebe asked when Ellie came off of the phone

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to Dom's house tonight. I tried to get out of it but he wouldn't let me"

"That's okay, we still have loads of time to be together" Phoebe replied trying not to let her disappointment show through.

When they got home it was soon time for dinner, Lee was cooking on the BBQ.

"Mum I'm going to Dom's house tonight, is that alright?" Ellie asked her Mum

"I don't see why it should be a problem, but remember I'm going to Senoma tonight for the marathon tomorrow and your Dad is leaving soon to go away for work for a few days."

"Oh yes I forgot, I'll ask Auntie Rachel then"

After dinner Ellie left to go to Dom's, Kate left for Senoma and Lee left for work. Lily and Michael were now extremely tired so Rachel and Eddie went upstairs to bath them and put them to bed. Rachel also put Mason to bed, who was sharing his room with Michael.

Rachel finished putting Lily to bed when she walked into the room where her and Eddie were sleeping to find him crashed out on the bed snoring his head off. She laughed at this and then went downstairs to watch a bit of TV with Chloe and Josh but she wasn't planning on staying down for much longer either. Phoebe had also gone up to her room with Amelia.

It was a little while later when they heard the door close and Rachel presumed that it was Ellie. Rachel turned around to speak to Ellie when she saw her tearstained face. Rachel got up from the sofa to see what was wrong with Ellie.

"Ellie, what's happened love?" Rachel asked concerned

"I don't want to say" Ellie replied as she was feeling quite embarrassed about what had just happened

"I want to help you, come on you know you can tell me anything"

"Okay, but not in here" Ellie replied not wanting to tell anyone else

Rachel and Ellie walked into the dining room and sat down. Rachel gently placed her hand on top of Ellie's to try and reassure her.

"So you ready to tell me what happened?"

"It's Dom, he, he forced me. I tried to say no but he wouldn't take no for an answer"

"Forced you to do what sweetie?"

"To have sex with him"

"Oh love" Rachel exclaimed pulling Ellie in for a hug, her heart melted at the thought of her niece being forced into something that's such a big deal anyway that she didn't want to do.

"He'd been asking me for a while now, but I didn't feel ready. But tonight I knew that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. And now I regret it. It felt horrible and it hurt"

"I know, I know." Rachel replied not really knowing how to comfort her niece

"I'm going to break up with him though. There is no way that I want to be with such a horrible person, I can't believe I stayed with him for so long"

"That sounds like a good idea to me" Rachel replied knowing that Kate would be happy. Whenever Rachel and Lisa spoke on the phone she was always telling Rachel of how she knew Dom wasn't right for Ellie.

"How about I run you a nice hot bath, huh?"

"Yes please Auntie Rachel" Ellie replied, she loved her Auntie a lot and missed her so much too

Rachel and Ellie went upstairs, and Ellie told Phoebe what had happened whilst Rachel ran her bath. Phoebe was of course there to comfort Ellie and make her feel a lot better. Once Rachel had run the bath she went downstairs to say goodnight and to tell Chloe it was about time she went up to bed too.


	40. Chapter 40

**It's been quite a while since I went to San Francisco so I can't remember if you do catch the boat from Pier 39, but for the sake of this fic you do. **

Chapter 40

The family had been in California for a few days now and had finally got over their jet lag. Everyone was up early and excited as they were heading into San Francisco for the day. It was about a 40 minute trip on the train from where Kate and Lee lived.

"Mummy why do I have to wear these jeans when it's boiling hot outside?" Lily asked

"It's always a lot colder in the city because it's right on the coast

"Oh, but I'm too hot"

"Take your cardigan off then. Phoebe, Ellie, Josh we're waiting for you" Rachel shouted up the stairs. She was getting more and more stressed out by the minute because she didn't want to miss their train and all the kids seemed to be taking their time this morning.

Finally they were all ready and got into their cars to drive to the station. Once they arrived they walked into the station to buy their tickets and quickly headed up to catch their train, which they only just made.

They pretty much took up an entire carriage on the train as there was 12 on them, which only seemed to add to the chaos of the morning.

After being on the train for a little white Rachel was finally beginning to feel less stressed, especially with Eddie there to calm down. The kids didn't need occupying as being with each other was enough so the adults were free to sit in peace and have a nice conversation. Phoebe was sat on the train around a table, feeding Amelia, with Ellie, Mason, and Michael.

"Phoebe's got her boobies out" Mason shouted out much to Phoebe's embarrassment

"Mason, you can't say things like that?" Ellie told him

"Why not? She has got them out?"

"I know she has, but it's a rude thing to shout out to everyone"

After about 40 minutes they finally arrived into the city. They had a boat trip booked at 12 to go around the Island of Alcatraz so before that they decided to go and do a bit of shopping, much to the dismay of the boys but the excitement of the girls.

"Phoebe, Ellie if you want to go off you can, but make sure you're back here in the hour" Rachel said "and Chloe, Daisy you can too if you want. But just don't go out of the mall, okay?"

"Yes Mum."

"Meet back here in an hour then. Have fun!" Kate said

After an hour of shopping everyone had quite a few purchases so everyone was pleased to be able to put them into the bottom of Amelia's pram.

"Right then, lets get going then" Eddie said as Phoebe and Ellie arrived back at the meeting point

"Yep, have we got everyone." Rachel said as she did a head count

"It's not a school trip you know Mum" Lee joked

"I only counted 11" Rachel exclaimed as she began to panic

"Michael. Where's Michael?" Eddie asked with panic in his voice

Everyone started to look around thinking he couldn't have gone far but they couldn't find him.

"He was holding my hand for the whole time, I'm sure I only let go for about two seconds" Rachel said thinking it was all her fault

"You're not to blame Rach, there's loads of people everywhere so he probably got mixed up in all of the crowds" Kate said trying to make Rachel feel better

Everyone was so worried about little Michael and really didn't know where he had got to. He was so little and so not able to look after himself. Rachel and Eddie were just about to go and speak to two policeman they had just spotted walking though the mall when there was a message came through the speakers.

"Could the parents of Michael Lawson please come to the information desk on level 3. Could the parents of Michael Lawson please come to the information desk on level 3."

Everyone's bodies flooded with relief. "Are you going to wait here why me and Eddie go and get him?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, we'll wait for you here" Kate replied

Rachel and Eddie quickly jumped onto the escalator and headed up to find Michael, they wondered how he'd managed to go up a level. They rushed over to the information desk and spotted Michael in floods of tears.

"Mummy, Daddy" Michael shouted running to them and embracing them both into a big hug.

Rachel's eyes began to well up at the relief of having her little boy found.

"Oh Michael we were so worried. Don't you ever run off like that again, do you understand?" Rachel practically shouted

"Sorry Mummy. I didn't mean to be naughty, I couldn't find you anywhere. I didn't mean to go off I just didn't know where you went."

"It's okay. Mummy didn't mean to shout, I was just so worried about you."

"Come on, we'd better go back to the others. From now on make sure you're always holding someone's hand. It doesn't matter who's, as long as it is someone's. Alright buddy?" Eddie instructed

"Well someone you know of course" Rachel laughed

Michael took hold of both Rachel and Eddie's hands and then the three of them headed back down the escalator to the others. They decided to get on a tram up to pier 39, where they were getting the boat from, as it would be quicker.

They all got on the boat and had a tour around Alcatraz island and looked at Alcatraz prison.

"Mummy it doesn't look very nice in there, we don't have to go inside do we?" Lily asked sounding very worried

"No we don't honey. And prisons aren't supposed to be very nice because it's where naughty people go. So I don't think you'll ever have to go there, I hope not anyway!" Rachel joked

After the boat trip they had lunch in one of restaurants on Pier 39 and then made the most of the day in San Francisco. Everyone was being very careful to make sure that they didn't lose anyone else.

They'd just come out of one of the shops when suddenly the ground started to shake.

"Why's the ground shaking?" Michael asked

"It's probably just an earthquake" Lee replied

"An earthquake?" Chloe questioned getting really worried

"Yeah but only a really small one. See it's stopped now. They have quite a few in San Francisco." Lee explained

"Oh, that's alright then"

After a great day in the city they got back on the train to go home. All of the younger kids fell asleep on the train home because they'd had such a busy day.

**Sorry it's quite a short update, but I wanted to update before I go to France tonight for a week. I'm hoping that there will be wifi when I'm over there so that I can update, but if I don't update it's because there isn't any wifi. **

**Please review xxxx**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

**Turns out we didn't have wifi in France, and then I spent last week with my cousins in a cottage, so sorry for the lack of updates. **

After another great day Josh, Phoebe, Ellie, Chloe and Daisy had decided to all sleep in the lounge tonight and have a scary movie night. With a bit of persuasion they'd managed to convince the adults to let them all sleep in the lounge together.

They'd already watched the women in black and were deciding on the next film to watch. They all chose one called The Unborn eventhough it was a 15. But Chloe and Daisy decided they wouldn't be too scared despite the fact they were only 13 and 14.

They were about 20 minutes into the film when they heard Rachel shouting.

"Lily, time to go up and have a bath"

They were all very shocked when they heard movement and Lily standing up. Noone had even noticed that she'd come in.

"Lily when did you come in?" Phoebe asked

"Urmm, about 15 minutes ago" Lily replied

"Are you okay? You're not feeling scared are you?" Chloe asked

"No I'm okay" Lily lied. She was in fact feeling really scared by what she had just seen but she didn't want them all thinking that she was a baby.

"Good, well don't tell Mum you've been watching them with us. Okay?"

"Okay"

Lily ran upstairs into the bathroom where Rachel had run a bath for her.

Rachel helped Lily out of her clothes and into the bath. She couldn't help but notice how tense and worried Lily looked.

"Are you okay love?" Rachel asked

"Yes thank you, I just feel quite tired"

"Okay well lets wash your hair and then we can get you out"

Lily tilted her head back so that Rachel could wash her hair and immediatley felt comforted when Rachel started massaging the shampoo into her hair.

Rachel got Lily out of the bath and into some pyjamas before blow drying her hair and tucking her into bed. She kissed Lily on the forehead and was about to leave her to go to sleep.

"Mummy please will you stay with me until I go to sleep?" Lily asked

"Of course I will. Are you sure there's nothing bothering you?"

"No nothing, I just like it when I fall asleep with you there"

"Okay, well you know that if you're worried about something you can always come and talk to me, don't you?"

"Yes. Good night Mummy."

Rachel stayed with Lily until she fell asleep and then left. She was sure that there was something bothering her daughter and was determined to get to the bottom of ittomorrow.

Rachel checked on the older kids and then went and joined the adults in the garden. After a few hours they all went to bed.

Rachel and Eddie hadn't been in bed for long when they heard Lily screaming.

"Do you want me to go?" Eddie asked

"No it's okay. I'll go" Rachel replied

Rachel hurried into Lily's room and saw that she must be having a bad dream. She rushed over to Lily's bed and tried to wake her.

"Lily, Lily. Mummy's here now. It's okay. It was just a bad dream" Rachel soothed as Lily began to wake up

Lily sat up and began to cry so Rachel pulled her into her chest to try and comfort her running her fingers through her hair.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Rachel asked knowing that it would make Lily feel better if she shared the dream

"Somebody was trying to get me. They kept appearing everytime I looked in the mirror, just like in the film"

"What film?" Lily realised she was going to have to tell Rachel now

"The one that Phoebe, Chloe, Ellie, Daisy and Josh were watching."

"They let you watch it with them?"

"No they didn't know I was there"

"Is that what was bothering you earlier?" Lily nodded

"Would you feel better if you slept in with me and Daddy?"

Lily nodded again and began to get out of bed. Only then did she realise that she'd had an accident, and started to cry. Rachel soon realised why she was crying.

"Hey, it's okay. These things happen sometimes"

"But it hasn't happened in so long"

"I know but you had a horrible dream and you were scared. Now lets go and get you cleaned up"

Rachel lead Lily into the bathroom and gave her a little wash and then put some clean pyjamas. They then headed into Rachel and Eddie's room where she slept right through to the morning in between Rachel ad Eddie.

Rachel woke up early the next day and had a shower whilst Eddie and Lily were still asleep. Once she was ready she got Lily and Michael ready, before going to wake the older kids up because they were all going to a water park today.

"Come on, time to wake up" Rachel said whilst pulling back the curtains

"What time is it?" Phoebe moaned

"It's eight thirty and we're leaving in an hour"

"Guess we won't be going for a run before we go then" Ellie said

Ellie had got Phoebe into running since being over there and Phoebe found it a great way to escape all of her worries.

"Why is it, I always find your bras everywhere Phoebe? Rachel questioned whilst tidying up the lounge a bit

"Because I don't sleep in my bra so I just take it off."

"I hear Lily watched part of a scary film with you last night"

Phoebe thought that they were going to be in trouble now.

"We're sorry Mum, buwe didn't even know she was in there"

Rachel wasn't annoyed with them as she was sure that Lily probably did just go unnoticed.

"I know. Maybe just try to be a bit more observant next time though."

They all went to get ready for the waterpark and prepare for a great day.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Rachel finished tidying up the lounge and then went to get Michael, who was sitting in the lounge watching Thomas the tank engine, to go and get ready. She gave him a quick wash and then put him into his swimming trunks with a t- shirt over the top.

"Mummy, please can I bring Mr Bunny today?" Michael asked

"No sweetie, I don't think that that's a very good idea" Rachel replied knowing that it would probably get lost and then Michael would be upset because he was very attached to the cuddly toy despite only buying it the other day.

"Why not?" Michael moaned

"Because it will probably get lost. Besides, you don't need it because we're going to have a lot of fun at the water park"

"But I want it"

Michael continued to argue back with Rachel who ended up putting him in the naughty spot after several mornings. Rachel had always felt that it was very important to discipline her children because she thought that having polite, well mannered children was very important.

After Michael had sat on the naughty step for four minutes, because he was four years old, Rachel went and sat with him on the step.

"Do you know why you were put on the naughty step?" Rachel asked

"Because I answered you back. Sorry Mummy" Michael replied beginning to cry. He never did like it when he got into trouble with his Mum, or Dad, so the naughty step always taught him a lesson.

"It's okay honey. Now let's just make sure that it doesn't happen again and then we can have a great day" Rachel said giving her son a hug and wiping away his tears "do you want to go and play in the garden for a bit with Mason until it's time to go?"

"Yes please Mummy" Michael said running into the garden

Rachel then walked into the kitchen to find Chloe bending over clutching her tummy.

"Are you alright love?" Rachel asked concerned

"I'm fine, just got stomach cramps. Can I talk to you a minute please Mum?"

"Oh course" Rachel replied a bit concerned as they walked out of the room as Chloe didn't want anyone else to hear their conversation.

"What's up Chlo?"

"I've come on and I don't know what to do. It will be really awkward if I don't go swimming because everyone will want to know why, plus I really want to. What can I do?"

"You could try wearing a tampon" Rachel suggested

"But don't they hurt?"

"Well, I only wear them when I have to because they're a bit uncomfortable. But they don't really hurt"

Chloe wasn't keen on the idea to begin with but eventually she decided to give it a go because at least then she could still go swimming and go on all of the slides.

Rachel and Chloe walked up to Rachel and Eddie's room and Rachel went and got her some tampons before Chloe went into Rachel and Eddie's en suite to put it in.

"If it hurts it probably means that you've got it on wrong" Rachel shouted through the door

Chloe put it in and although it felt a little bit uncomfortable it actually wasn't too bad, and it meant that she could still go swimming.

Once everyone was ready they got into the cars and headed for the water park. They dropped Amelia off at Kate's best friend's house on the way because she had agreed to look after her whilst they were at the water park.

Luckily Phoebe had stopped breast feeding Amelia now so it meant she hadn't had to express any milk. Although Phoebe hadn't wanted to stop she knew the longer she carried on the harder it was going to be for her to stop. And there was no way she would be able to breast feed once she was back at school.

Once they arrived at the water park they put their bags on some sun loungers and headed for the slides, apart from Kate who stayed and watched the bags. All of the adults, except from Kate, were just as excited as the kids and loved a good water park.

They started with the rapids as the queue was surprising small for them and then did the really big wavy slides. They were both really fun.

They then took Lily, Michael and Mason back to play in the pool by where Kate was sat because they wanted to go on a slide that they weren't tall enough. It was a new slide in the park and it was meant to be really good. And it was. It was really scary too but they still all really enjoyed it.

After that slide they went and sat with Kate and they all had a picnic for lunch. It was a really hot day so everyone was glad to get back into the water again to cool down.

The family stayed right up until the park closed because they were having such a good day and then drove back to the house to have a BBQ, picking Amelia up on the way.

When they got back Rachel took a shower and changed into a summer dress and then went to the garden where the younger kids were playing, to get Lily to come and have a bath.

Lily and Rachel went into the bathroom where Rachel had already run the bath. She pulled the straps off Lily's shoulders when she noticed that Lily had burnt.

Rachel felt really bad. She had put some cream on her quite a few times but obviously not enough with her going in and out of the water.

It really stung Lily when she got into the bath water and she only stayed in there just long enough for Rachel to wash her hair.

Rachel was very gentle when she dried her, making sure that she patted and didn't rub. She then plastered Lily in after sun before putting her into a loose dress that hopefully wouldn't rub against her sun burn.

Once Lily was all changed Rachel bathed Michael. Luckily but surprisingly he hadn't burnt. Rachel supposed that because she had ginger hair Lily's skin was probably more vulnerable to the sun, even though Lily wasn't actually ginger herself.

With everyone freshened up after a brilliant day in the sun at the water park the family enjoyed a BBQ. Everyone was so glad they had come to California. It really seemed to have made everyone feel a lot happier, especially Phoebe.

"Who you texting Phoebe?" Ellie asked

"No one, just checking the time" Phoebe lied

"I hope you're not texting anyone young lady. I don't want a repeat performance of last time" Rachel said referring to the last time they went on holiday Phoebe ran up a huge bill

Ellie then pulled Phoebe to one side as she knew she was texting someone, she had been for the last few days, and she wanted to find out who it was.

"I know you're texting someone, please tell me" Ellie begged

"Fine, it's a boy in my year called Ronan"

Ellie didn't want to make any joke about it being her boyfriend because of Bolton. But whenever Phoebe had been on her phone the past few days she always seemed to have a smile on her face. And she was happy that this boy, whoever it was, was making Phoebe feel happier.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

The end of the holiday arrived and it was fair to say that no one was happy about it. They'd all had a great time in California and no one was ready to say goodbye yet.

Phoebe and Ellie were sat at the end of the beds, Phoebe making sure she'd packed everything for her and Amelia, talking about all of the good times they'd shared over the last couple of weeks.

"But Phoebs, remember I'm only ever a phone call away. So whenever you want to talk, even if it's the middle of the night here, just give me a ring. Okay?"

"Thanks Ellie. And the same goes for you as well, you know? I know you have a lot going in your life as well at the moment, what with Dom and everything."

"Hmm. But breaking up with Dom was the best thing that could have happened. I hadn't realised it before but we was making me miserable."

"Well you're better off without him then"

Their conversation came to an end at the sound of Rachel calling. Reluctantly they both made their way downstairs.

All of the suitcases had already been loaded into the car so they all got in and drove to the airport. Kate, Lee and the kids drove to the airport as well. Rachel had said there was no need, but they insisted.

Once all of the luggage had been checked in it was time to say the final goodbyes.

Phoebe was trying so hard not to cry, but it wasn't working. As soon as Jack embraced her into a hug the tears started to form in her eyes. She hugged him tighter never wanting to let go. Although out of all of the cousins it was Ellie that Phoebe was the closest to, Jack had still always been like a big brother to her. But then the hug had to come to an end.

Phoebe then hugged all of her other cousins and her Auntie and Uncle, before going to Ellie. The two hugged for a while tears falling freely from both of their eyes.

Rachel, Kate and Lily were also crying. The others were all upset to be saying goodbye but were just able to control their emotions.

Rachel put her arm around Phoebe and held Lily's hand whilst Phoebe pushed Amelia in the pram. Eddie held Michael's hand and then put his arm around Chloe because he had just seen a little tear drop fall from her eyes.

They turned to face one another for one final goodbye and then the Mason/ Lawson family turned around and headed for security.

By the time they'd been through security Rachel and Lily were no longer crying, but Phoebe was still silently sobbing. Rachel embraced her eldest daughter into a hug and then pulled away wiping away the tears of her face gently using her thumb. The sight of Phoebe's tearstained face made Rachel's heart melt. She hated seeing her so upset.

"You will see them all again, you know?"

"When Mum. When"

"I don't know sweetheart, but hopefully soon."

This was the worst thing about having to say goodbye; they didn't know when they would next see them again.

"Can we invite them over here for Christmas?" Phoebe asked

"That sounds like a very good idea" Rachel replied

Soon it was time for them to board the plane. Phoebe thought back to the last time she was on a plane, and how she was so excited about seeing all of her cousins again. And now all she had to look forward to was an 11 hour flight, most probably with Amelia screaming the whole way home.

Rachel was sat next to Michael on the way home and she noticed how quiet he'd been since they went through security.

"Michael honey, is everything alright?" Rachel asked

"I don't want to go home Mummy. I want to stay here with Auntie Kate and Mason" Michael replied

"I know, I think we all do. But it will be fine again once we're home. And hopefully you'll see them again very soon" Rachel said as the tears started to form in his eyes "don't cry, come here"

Rachel pulled the little boy into her chest and stroked his hair. The tears soon stopped and Rachel was glad to see that everyone was feeling a bit happier.

After a couple of hours on the plane Rachel suggested they all tried to go to sleep as it was actually midnight in the UK. Phoebe thought this was a very good idea as Amelia was also currently sleeping at this moment in time.

The plane landed at about 9 o clock in the morning and everyone was exhausted. Lily and Michael had pretty much slept for the whole journey but were still tired from all of the travelling. But the older ones hadn't had much sleep. They collected their luggage and then drove home.

All anyone wanted to do when they got home was go to sleep, but Rachel knew she had to try and keep everyone awake to try and get their body clocks back to normal.

"What does everyone want for lunch?" Rachel asked

"Can I have a toastie please Mum? I haven't had one since before we went to California" Chloe replied

"Yes okay, but I'll have to go shopping first" Rachel replied

"I'll go if you want Rach?" Eddie offered

"Thanks Eddie, do you all want toasties or do you want something else?" Rachel asked the others

They all decided that they would also like a toastie. So Eddie headed off to the supermarket to get some stuff. Rachel felt really relieved that she didn't have to face the business of a supermarket whilst suffering from jet lag.

Rachel made a start on unpacking whilst Eddie was at the supermarket, and then came down and made everyone a cheese and bean toastie. Although no one had wanted to leave California they had to admit it did feel nice to be home.

"Mum, Eddie" Chloe said

"Yes" they both replied in unison

"I've been thinking, please could I have a party next week?"

"I don't know Chloe, do you really need to have a party?" Rachel replied

"Why don't you just wait until your Birthday?" Eddie added

"But my birthday isn't until April. Please, you let Phoebe have a party"

"I guess we can think about it" Rachel finally said

Chloe felt happy with this answer, because that usually meant that her Mum would say yes.

**So what do you want to happen at the party?**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Rachel and Eddie eventually agreed to let Chloe have the party and she was so excited. Denzil, Zach and Em were coming over after lunch to help her set everything up but for now she was shopping with Phoebe for a new outfit.

"What do you think of this Phoebe?" Chloe asked holding up a navy, quite loose fitting dress

"It's okay I guess. But it's your party so don't you want to look really wow?" Phoebe replied

"I guess" they looked further through the shop when she found a dress that she knew her little sister would look stunning in.

"Chlo, you should definitely wear this tonight!" Phoebe said holding up a black dress

"There's no way Mum would let me wear that. I love it but she'll kill me if I buy that"

"Come on Chlo, you're 14 not 11. Just try it on"

"Fine"

Chloe and Phoebe made their way to the changing rooms. Chloe went into try it on whilst Phoebe took Amelia out of her pram because she was getting a bit fidgety. There was another girl in there who looked to be about the same age as Phoebe, who kept giving her dirty looks. Phoebe knew it was because of Amelia but she didn't care. Just because she was only 16 it didn't mean that she was a bad mother. In fact she was probably a better Mum than a lot of women in their thirties.

Chloe stood their admiring her reflection in the mirror. The dress highlighted Chloe's figure but at the same time wasn't slutty. She had to admit she really liked the dress, but she just didn't know what Rachel would say. She walked out and showed the dress to Phoebe.

"Wow" was all Phoebe could say. Her sister looked gorgeous, and a little grown up too

"I really like it Phoebs, but Mum won't be happy"

"If you like it it's all that matters, Mum will get over it. I mean I know it's black but trust me you don't look at all slutty. You just look a bit grown up."

Chloe finally agreed to buy the dress before the pair headed home.

Chloe showed the dress to Rachel, who unsurprisingly thought the dress was too grown but agreed to let Chloe wear it.

After lunch Denzil, Zach and Em arrived and they started to set up for the party. They put a gazebo up in the back garden with Eddie, whilst Rachel made some food. They also created a playlist on Chloe's ipod especially for the party.

Once everything was set up Zach and Denzil went home leaving Chloe and Em to go and get ready.

"Wow, you that dress is so nice" Em said whilst helping Chloe to zip it up

"Thanks, I love yours too"

"Chlo, can you come down here a minute please love?"

"But I'm in the middle of doing my make up" Chloe replied

"Well that will have to wait"

Chloe huffed and then went downstairs to see what her Mum had to say.

"Right, we're going out now. So no drinking, no smoking and absolutely no one upstairs. Okay?"

"Yes Mum, we've been through this a thousand times"

"Yes but" Rachel went to say but was interrupted by Eddie.

"Rach, she'll be fine. Now come on lets just let her have a good time."

Reluctantly Rachel left her house knowing that in less than an hour there would be loads of students in her house, in the head mistress's house. This stressed her out a little but she decided she just had to trust Chloe. They dropped Lily off at her friend's house as she was having a sleepover and then the two of them headed out for a meal. Phoebe was staying at the house with Amelia, but in her room.

Back at the house Chloe and Em had finished getting ready and were just waiting for everyone to arrive. Chloe knew everyone would be bringing alcohol because there's always alcohol at parties. But she wasn't planning on drinking because she really didn't want to break her mother's trust and she was only 14.

The doorbell rang and the first lot of guests started to arrive. Chloe let them in whilst Em put the music on. It wasn't long before all the guests had arrived and the party was in full swing.

Chloe was having a really great time. She's spent the majority of the evening dancing. Whenever Chloe started dancing for some reason she just felt like she never wanted to stop. Much to Denzil's dismay she was getting a lot of attention from the boys. But she just kept pushing them away and reminding them that she was with Denzil, by kissing him or something.

"Chlo, you haven't had a drink in your hand all evening" Lauren said as her, Sam and Amy came up to her

"I- I- er just finsihed one" Chloe said knowing they would try and force her to drink

"No you never, come on. Drink this" Sam said forcing a bottle into her hand

"I don't want it." Chloe replied trying to give it back. But the girls wouldn't accept it so Chloe tried to walk away but they all followed.

Denzil saw something go on so came over to see what was happening.

"Everything alright Chlo" Denzil asked

"Yeah. I just don't want the drink and they're trying to force me"

"Just have it. You could let your hair down once in a while"

"I do let my hair down, but I don't need drink to do it"

"Come on just have one, you're the only one not drinking"

Chloe was starting to get really annoyed with Denzil and the girls so in the end took a sip and walked away from there all.

"Happy now?" she shouted back at them all

Chloe finished the bottle and because she wasn't used to drinking was already quite tipsy. She liked the way that the alcohol was making her feel so she carried on drinking. Before long she had got a bit carried away and was completely drink.

Chloe was crazily dancing when a boy from the year above her. She didn't really know him and hadn't even invited him to her party, well she didn't think she had anyway. He started flirting with her and before long they started making out. Partly because of the drunk state that she was in and also because she was feeling really annoyed with Denzil, she started to kiss him back.

Denzil was on his way to find Chloe and apologise to her when he caught the pair on the stairs making out.

"Chlo" Denzil said in shock

"Den, oh Den I'm sorry" Chloe said standing up as it sunk it what she was doing

She tried following him as he walked out of the door but didn't get very far before she collapsed onto the floor.

Meanwhile Em had been upstairs to get Phoebe because she was worried about the state Chloe was in. Em knew Chloe didn't usually drink and was feeling really worried about her friend.

Phoebe came down the stairs to find her sister lying on the floor. She managed to wake her up and support her up the stairs to her bedroom. She took her dress off and the heels she'd let her sister borrow, then put her into some pyjamas before going downstairs to get everyone out of the house.

After a little while she began to feel really ill and had to rush to the bathroom to be sick. At that moment she heard the front door slam and the sound of her mother's voice.

_Typical _Chloe thought to herself.

Rachel walked upstairs and found her daughter being sick. She went over and held her hair back for her and rubbed her back as Chloe continued to be sick. Chloe was surprised at how caring her Mum was being, however this soon changed once Chloe had finished being sick.

"Now get to bed, we'll talk about this in the morning. I'm so disappointed in you"

"I'm sorry Mum, I..."

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Now get to bed now"

Rachel felt really disappointed in her daughter and very let down.


	45. Chapter 45

**An update from Majorca**

Chapter 45

It was 9am and Chloe was still sleeping. Rachel knew that Chloe liked to lie in but she thought that getting her up early would be part of her punishment.

"Chloe, time to get up" Rachel instructed pulling the quilt off her

"Put it back, I'm sleeping and my head hurts" Chloe moaned

"Well you should have thought about that when you decided to drink last night. Get up now, I want you downstairs in five minutes please" Rachel said before walking out of the room to go and help Michael get dressed.

Chloe knew that she was already in enough trouble as it was so decided to get out of bed strait away. Her head was thumping and she still felt quite sick. She put her dressing gown on, went downstairs, took some paracetamol and then sat on the sofa waiting for her Mum.

As she sat there the events of the night before came back to her. She felt so guilty for kissing another boy; she couldn't even remember who it was. Denzil must of been so upset. She decided that strait after she had spoken to her Mum she would get dressed and go and apologise to him.

Rachel came down the stairs and was pleased to see that Chloe had followed instructions, she then went and sat by her daughter.

"Right, do you care to explain to me why you felt the need to drink last night when I told you many times not to drink. I let you have the party and you broke my trust by drinking"

"I promise you I had no intention of drinking, I didn't even want to. But everyone was trying to make me so in the end I just did it to shut them up. "

"Well at least you had no intention of drinking I guess. But still, there's always going to be choices in life, and you just need to try your best to make the right decision."

"I know, I'm really sorry Mum. I wish I hadn't done it"

"Good. Well I know you only did it because of the pressure you were under, but I am still going to have to punish you. So I'll be taking away your phone, laptop and ipod for four days. And I want you to help me with the laundry for four days as well please."

"Okay. Am I allowed to go and see Denzil later?" Chloe replied. She didn't really want for this to happen but she could see why her Mum was doing it.

"I guess so, it doesn't break your punishment. I thought he was coming round here for dinner tonight though?"

"I doubt it now"

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter" Chloe replied getting up and walking upstairs

Rachel sighed as she did so; Chloe was such a secretive girl. Rachel just wished she felt she could come and talk to her about anything.

Chloe got dressed, shoved her hair into a messy bun and applied a little make up. She then made her way to Denzil's house thinking about what she was going to say to him. She hoped that he hadn't told Rose because she didn't want her thinking that she was a horrible girl.

She walked up the path and then knocked on the door. It was Rose who opened the door.

"Hi Chlo, Denzil's still in bed but you can go on up." Rose said, Chloe presumed Denzil hadn't told her about what had happened yet. She went up the stairs and knocked on Denzil's bedroom door. Normally she just went straight in but at the minute she didn't feel like she had the right to.

"Come in" Denzil said so Chloe walked the door and walked in. "Oh it's you"

"I'm so sorry Denzil, I really don't know what I was thinking"

"Clearly"

"It won't happen again. I guess I just wasn't used to the drink and didn't know what I was doing"

"Just stop making excuses Chloe"

"Chloe? You never call me Chloe"

Neither one of them said anything for a while.

"I don't want to do this anymore" Denzil finally said

Chloe felt the tears forming in her eyes. She knew she'd done wrong but it really was a genuine mistake.

"Okay" Chloe said walking out of the room trying to stop her tears escaping from her eyes. She practically ran down the stairs and out of the house. As soon as she closed the gate behind her there was no stopping the tears. She tried to stop crying by the time she got home and walked in the front door. However Rachel could immediately tell she was upset.

"Chlo, what's wrong love?" Rachel asked causing Chloe to start crying all over again. She walked up to her Mum and wrapped her arms around her. Rachel wondered what had made her daughter so upset so took her into the lounge.

Chloe leaned into her Mum's chest as Rachel stroked her hair.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Denzil broke up with me"

"Oh sweetie, how come?"

"Well, last night I kissed someone else" Chloe stated shamefully

"He's probably just angry. Maybe once he's calmed down a bit he'll look at things differently."

"Maybe."

"Well, I think we need to take some washing out of the machine for now" Rachel said. She did feel bad making her do it when she was so upset but she did need to be punished, and she also hoped that it would help her to take her mind off things.

When they were doing the laundry, much to Rachel's surprise, Chloe did open up to her quite a lot. Rachel made the most of this because it wasn't often Chloe did. She loved finding out exactly what was going on in her daughter's head.

**Please review xxx**


	46. Chapter 46

**I would just like to say thank you to the guest that left the really long review. I'm glad you like it. I agree with what you said about enjoying the light hearted fics and also when you mentioned the authors who capture Rachel's character really wel, Sarah, Maddiejean and Celticgirl. And thank you to everyone else who has reviewed. **

Chapter 46

Today was a day that nobody was looking forward to. Today the family were going shopping, shopping for school uniform. Rachel had a feeling that it was going to be even worse this year than any other because they had left it a bit later. Therefore all the good things will have been picked away.

Rachel was the first one awake and quickly jumped out of bed and into the shower. She stood there enjoying letting the water fall over her, knowing that she wasn't going to have many relaxing moments today. Shopping for school uniform always seemed to end in an argument between Rachel and the girls, so she wasn't looking forward to it.

Eddie woke up to Rachel standing in just her knickers as she decided on what to wear.

"Morning beautiful" Eddie said causing Rachel to turn around, blushing slightly. "you're up early"

"The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get home." Rachel replied as she began to get dressed after deciding to wear a summer dress. "You're very lucky that you got out of today"

Eddie was conveniently going to watch a football match with Tom today, meaning that Rachel would be taking the four kids shopping on her own. Apparently it was too good a game to miss.

"If it had been any other day. We could go tomorrow?" Eddie suggested, knowing full well that now that Rachel thought she was going shopping today she would just want to get it over and done with.

"It's fine, I don't mind. Would you mind waking the kids up for me though please?"

"Of course" Eddie replied placing a kiss on Rachel's lips, which Rachel deepened.

"How about we go out for dinner tonight?" Eddie asked

"That would be nice, don't think I'm going to feel like cooking after today"

Eddie left Rachel to finish getting ready and went to wake everyone up.

Michael was already awake and playing with his cars so Eddie got him dressed. He then went into Lily's room and woke her up because she was still sleeping. He then went into Phoebe's room but felt mean waking her up as both her and Amelia looked so peaceful. Phoebe's arm was draped over Amelia's mosses basket. But Eddie still woke her up as he knew Rachel would want to be leaving promptly.

He then went to wake up Chloe, not bothering to knock because he presumed that she would still be fast asleep. Both him and Chloe were in for a bit of a shock when he walked in because Chloe was in the middle of getting dressed. She'd put on a pair of shorts, but was yet to find a top so was only in her bra. Chloe let out a small scream.

"Sorry Chlo, I didn't realise" Eddie said as he quickly walked back out again and closed the door behind him again. He waited for a minute and then knocked on the door.

"Come in" Chloe called so Eddie entered.

"Sorry I presumed you were still asleep so I didn't bother to knock."

"Don't worry about it" Chloe replied although she was still feeling slightly embarrassed by the previous encounter.

About an hour later Rachel and the kids were in the car on the way to the shopping mall. Michael was the only one who was feeling excited because it was his first time he'd ever had to wear a uniform. He couldn't wait to start school like the others and Lily was excited about showing him around her school. It made her feel grown up.

"Trust me Michael you'll soon be fed up of wearing a uniform. I don't even see why we have to wear one. You're all on about us expressing ourselves as individuals. How are we supposed to do that in a uniform?" Chloe moaned

"We're not having this argument again Chloe. Uniform's are a good thing because it means that everyone's the same and it helps to stop bullying. End of" Rachel said

"Yeah well people still get bullied don't they"

"Enough"

Eventually they got to the car park and parked the car.

"I think we'll start in Marks and Spencers" Rachel informed

"Really Mum. That's for younger kids" Phoebe moaned

"Well, you can still get your blazor and shirts in there. Even if nothing else"

Rachel let out a long sigh; she could tell that this was going to be a long day.

Once all the shopping was done Rachel and the kids went to meet Eddie at the restaurant. The day had been better than Rachel expected, but still very tiring so she was looking forward to having a relaxing evening with her family.

When they got there Eddie was already in there.

"Good day?" he asked once they had all sat down

"As good as school uniform shopping can be. How about your day?"

"It was great. We won"

"That's good" Rachel replied trying to sound enthusiastic, but really she had no interest for the sport.

Everyone looked at the menu and it wasn't long before the waitress came to take their order.

"I'm just going to nip to the loo, can someone keep an eye on Amelia please?" Phoebe asked

They all nodded and smiled at her.

"I think I'll go the loo as well before we eat" Rachel said before following Phoebe into the toilets

"Are you alright love, you've been quiet all day?" Rachel asked Phoebe as they washed their hands

"Yeah, just not feeling too great because it's that time of the month" Phoebe replied.

"Aww, okay" Rachel wasn't convinced that this was what was bothering Phoebe because she wasn't usually one to let her period get her down. But she decided not to take the matter any further. They both went back to the table and soon the food came.

_Midnight_

Rachel woke up in the middle of the night feeling really thirsty so went down to get a drink. On her way back up she heard gentle sobs coming from Phoebe's room so she went to see if she was okay.

"What's up?" Rachel whispered supportively putting her arm around her daughter

"Nothing, I'm just being stupid" Phoebe replied

"I'm sure you'll feel better if you tell me. How about we go downstairs and talk about it so we don't wake Amelia?"

Phoebe and Rachel went down and sat in the lounge.

"So you want to tell me what's up?"

"I don't know a few things really. I feel bad because I'm going to have to leave Amelia so much next week when I start sixth form. Most Mum's have a lot more time off and I feel like I'm letting her down." Phoebe said as a tear slid down her cheek

Rachel wiped the tear away from Phoebe's face using her thumb.

"Don't you ever feel like you're letting that girl down. I'm so proud of the way you're with her and what with, well you know losing Bolton, you've still been an absolutely amazing Mum to her. And by going to sixth form you're looking out for her future, because it will help you to get a better job. Now, what else is bothering you?"

"Well it's Ronan"

"What's Ronan done?"

"He hasn't done anything. But we've got like really close lately, and I think that we both want to be more than just friends. There's been so many occasions where we've come close to kissing. But I always do something to distract the moment because I feel like I'm betraying Bolton"

"Phoebs, you're still so young. It's perfectly normal for you to move on from boys quickly at your age. You wouldn't be betraying Bolton, Bolton would just be glad that you're happy. So you do whatever you feel is right. Next time you get one of these moments, if you want to kiss him then do."

"You're right, thanks Mum"

"That's alright love, do you think you'll be able to get some sleep now?"

"Yeah I think so."

Phoebe and Rachel both went back up to bed. Phoebe now feeling a lot happier after talking to her Mum.

**Please review**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

The summer holidays had come to an end and it was the first day back to school. Rachel was helping Michael into his school uniform for his first day.

"Are you excited about today then Michael?" Rachel asked

"Yeah I can't wait. I'm a big boy now, I go to school just like Phoebe, Chloe and Lily" Michael said proudly. Rachel loved the way Michael looked up to his sisters

"Good. Why don't you go downstairs and watch a bit of TV in the lounge before I make breakfast? I'm just going to go and wake the others up"

Phoebe was already up and dressed and was just dressing Amelia. Chloe was still sleeping and Rachel knew it was going to be a hard job waking her up.

"Chlo, time to get up" Rachel said gently shaking her daughter awake

"Urhh, why do we have to go back to school today" Chloe said reluctantly getting out of her warm bed

"It has to be done sooner or later." Rachel replied smiling at her daughter

She then went and woke Lily up and got her dressed before going down to make breakfast for everyone. They all sat down at the breakfast table and ate breakfast together and then took a few photos.

"I wish I had Miss Edwards as my teacher again, Mrs Smith is sold and grumpy" Lily moaned

Rachel had to agree with Lily that Miss Edwards was a better teacher. Lily had her in reception and she really was very good. Rachel and Eddie were pleased that Michael was going to have such a great teacher for his first year in school.

"I'm sure she'll be nice once you get to know her" Rachel said

Rachel and Eddie took Michael and Lily into school, while Phoebe and Chloe waited in the car with Amelia.

"Bye Daddy, bye Mummy" Michael said before walking into his classroom with everyone else. Lily had already gone off to find her friends

"Bye Michael, have a good day" Eddie said

"See you after school" Rachel said

"I can't believe he's starting school already. It only feels like two minutes ago he was a baby" Eddie said as they were walking out of school

"I know, they grow up so quickly"

Rachel and Eddie got back into the car, and then they made the familiar route to Waterloo Road.

"Aww, look at Amelia. She's so cute" Janeece said rushing over to the car as Phoebe was getting her out.

"I think so" Phoebe said gently rubbing Amelia's cheek before putting her into her pram.

"Hi Janeece, did you have a good summer?" Rachel asked

"Yeah it was good thanks Miss"

"Good. Well I'll see you in assembly then"

"Bye Chlo, have a good day" Rachel said as Chloe walked off to find Em. "I'll be up to the office in a minute Eddie, I'm just going to walk to the crèche with Phoebe."

Phoebe was glad that Rachel was coming with her to drop Amelia off. She really wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye to her daughter, but she knew it was something that she just had to do.

"She's going to be fine Phoebe, and you can see her in a few hours" Rachel said placing her arm around her eldest daughter

"I know, I'm just not used to having to leave her"

"I know. But come on, why don't you go up to the common room and find everyone else?"

"Yeah okay. Bye Mum, see you later"

"Bye Phoebs, have a good day"

Phoebe was feeling quite upset about leaving Amelia but tried to forget about it as she walked up to the common room. Instead she tried to focus on the exciting privilege of now being allowed in the sixth form common room.

Phoebe was doing her A levels this year. She had decided to take English literature, history psychology and maths. She wasn't sure she wanted to do in the future yet, so decided to keep her options open.

The first day back went really quickly for everyone and Phoebe was glad when it was finally time to pick up Amelia.

"Hello beautiful, have you had a good day?" Phoebe said picking Amelia up from where she was lying on the floor

As Phoebe was walking out of the crèche she saw Ronan waiting outside.

"Do you fancy going to the cinema tonight?" Ronan asked

"Yeah that sounds good, I'll have to ask Mum if she'll have Amelia first though." Phoebe replied. She didn't think her Mum would mind because she hadn't been set any homework yet as it was the first day back and Rachel hadn't baby sat for a while now.

"Okay, well text me. If you're Mum says yet shall I come around at about 6?"

"Yeah okay. Hopefully see you later" Phoebe replied pushing Amelia in her pram to go and meet Eddie, Rachel and Chloe in the car.

"Mum, would you be able to look after Amelia for me for a few hours tonight please?" Phoebe asked as they were in the car on the way home.

"Urmm, I guess so. Where are you going?"

"Ronan asked me if I wanted to go to the cinema."

"Okay, but do you have any homework?"

"No, we weren't set any today."

Michael was quite tired after his first day of school, but he seemed to have had a g reat day.

"So what did you do at school today?" Rachel asked

"Urmm, we played outside, and we did some painting and we had circle time" Michael replied

"That sounds fun"

"I wish I was in reception again" Chloe said. She'd just starting to do her GCSEs and was annoyed because she'd been set homework on her first day back.

Phoebe went upstairs and put a blanket out for Phoebe to lie on whilst she decided what to wear. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Maybe it was because she'd finally realised that she did want to take her relationship with Ronan to the next level. She decided on a pair of high wasted jeans with a white lacy top in the end.

Phoebe changed into her outfit, restraightened her and applied a little more make up. Suddenly Amelia started to cry so Phoebe picked her up.

"Is someone getting hungry?" Phoebe said, knowing that Amelia was due another feed.

She went downstairs, made up a bottle and sat down ready to feed her.

"I'll do that if you want because you still need to have something to eat" Rachel offered

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah of course. You look nice by the way" Rachel replied taking Amelia and the bottle from Phoebe.

"Thanks Mum"

Phoebe had something to eat. And after a little while the doorbell rang. Phoebe answered the door and it was Ronan.

"Hiya, you ready to go?" Ronan asked. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, because she really did, but he thought better of it as they were only friends.

"Yeah, I'll just grab my coat. Bye, see you later" Phoebe said before getting her brown leather coat and walking out of the door.

They were going to go and see the Millers, but Phoebe forgot her ID so they couldn't get in. So instead they went to see Grown Ups 2.

"Sorry that we couldn't go and see the Millers" Phoebe said as they walked out of the cinema

"That's okay. That film was still good."

"Yeah it was really funny"

They walked out of the cinema and Phoebe noticed Ronan looking at her so she turned to face him. Their eyes locked for several moments and Ronan was sure Phoebe would look away soon, like she normally did. But this time she didn't. This time she started to lean in for a kiss, but she stopped halfway.

Ronan leaned in and their lips locked for a couple of seconds.

"Phoebe, are you sure this is what you want?" Ronan asked making sure Phoebe wasn't doing something that she would regret

"Positive" Phoebe replied before starting to make out with Ronan again.

**I loved Ronan. What do you think of him and Phoebe?**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

**Just a warning, some readers may find this upsetting. **

The weekend had arrived and everyone was glad of it even though they'd only been back at school for three days. Rachel, Eddie, Phoebe, Ronan and Lily were all in the lounge watching a film and Chloe was due back from town any time now.

Rachel looked over to see her eldest daughter snuggled up to Ronan's chest. She was so happy, she really hadn't seen Phoebe happy in a long time. And she liked Ronan, despite his cheekiness she knew that he really was a boy with a big heart, no matter how clichéd that sounded.

Meanwhile Chloe had just said goodbye to Em and was on her way home. They'd been into town to try and find something to wear for the party that they were going to tomorrow night. They'd both found a really nice dress each and couldn't wait to wear it to Sam's Birthday party tomorrow.

She was thinking about how to wear her hair tomorrow night when she heard someone call out.

"Hey beautiful"

She didn't even know there was anyone else around, and also didn't know who this boy was talking to. She carried on walking but then she heard the voice again, only this time it was closer.

"I said, hey beautiful"

This time she turned around to see a boy who she presumed to be about 20, but only she couldn't see his face as it was facing down and he had a hood up. However old he was she didn't like the look of him so she turned around and carried on walking, increasing her pace considerably.

She heard the footsteps behind her getting louder and louder so she broke into a gentle jog. She felt the boy's presence right behind her so she was about to run as fast as she could. But she was too late. The boy had snaked his arms her waist and was dragging her down a alleyway that lead to a tiny wooded area. She tried to pull away but he was too strong.

She tried to scream but no sound would come out. She knew it was no use anyway, as no one would hear her. She felt so scared and was seriously wishing that she had asked her Mum to come and pick her up.

The boy shoved Chloe to the floor and she felt his hands travelling up her legs to remove her tights and underwear. And before she knew it, she had been raped.

Chloe lay there, completely emotionless. The boy had ran off.

She wanted nothing more than to be at home right now so she put her underwear and tights back on and then stood up. She was in a lot of pain. The boy had been really rough with her.

Slowly Chloe walked home. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know how to feel. She couldn't even cry.

Rachel was beginning to get a bit panicky as she thought that Chloe should've been home by now so she rang Chloe. Chloe felt her phone vibrating in her bag but she just ignored it. When she got to the front door she knocked for someone to let her in even though she had her keys. She just didn't have the energy, she felt completely drained.

Eddie came and answered the door and worry immediately crept over his features. Chloe looked completely lifeless. Her eyes that were usually full of sparkle, looked so dull.

Chloe walked past him without a word and went straight up to her room. Eddie closed the door and then went back into the lounge.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked

"It was Chloe, I think there might be something wrong" Eddie replied

"What do you mean?"

"Well she didn't even say hello when she came in, and she looked so... distant" Eddie tried to explain

"Okay, well I'll go and see if she's alright"

Rachel walked up the stairs to Chloe's room and knocked on the door. When there was no answer she pushed the door open and walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

Chloe was laid on her bed cuddling a pillow just looking up to the ceiling.

"Are you alright Chlo?" Rachel asked coming over and perching on the end of Chloe's bed.

"Yeah"

"Are you sure because you don't seem it?" Rachel replied putting her hand on the top of Chloe's thigh. Chloe flinched immediately at the contact which concerned Rachel.

"I'm fine"

Chloe could feel the tears beginning to well up and wanted nothing more to tell her Mum what had just happened but somehow she couldn't get the words out.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Chloe finally spoke.

"I was raped" Chloe said simply

The words were hardly audible. If it were anyone else they probably wouldn't have heard what she said, but Rachel heard exactly what she said. She couldn't believe it. She was well and truly gobsmacked.

She didn't say anything, she just pulled Chloe into her warm embrace. The tears started to fall down Chloe's face immediately. And once they started she couldn't stop them. Rachel wanted to say something to make her feel better but she didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" Rachel said rocking her daughter back and forth trying to comfort her.

"It hurts Mum"

"How about I run you a bath?" Rachel suggested, which Chloe replied to with a simple nod of the head

Rachel ran the bath for Chloe whilst she sat on the loo with the seat down.

"You have a nice, hot bath and then afterwards we'll have a talk okay?"

"Okay" Chloe replied

Rachel was about to walk out of the bathroom when she was stopped by Chloe's words.

"Please stay"

Rachel turned around and went back into the bathroom. Chloe took her clothes off and got into the bath to be submerged by bubbles. Neither of them said anything, but Chloe just didn't want to be on her own.

After a little while Rachel washed Chloe's hair for her and then Chloe got out of the bath. She put her pyjamas on and then decided to go to bed.

"Don't you want to come downstairs for a bit?" Rachel asked

"I can't. Not today"

"Okay love, are you ready to talk now?"

Chloe nodded.

Rachel lead Chloe into her bedroom by the small of her back and sat her down on the bed. Chloe opened up to Rachel about everything that had happened and by the end of it they both had tears streaming down their faces.

"Do you want to sleep in with me tonight honey?" Rachel asked

"What about Eddie?"

"I'm sure he won't mind sleeping in your bed or something"

"Are you going to tell him about what happened?"

"I would like to tell him, and Phoebe as well if you'll let me. Only so that they don't get worried because I don't think you're going to be yourself for a few days"

"Okay" Chloe replied

"Well I'm going to go down and get something to eat now, are you sure you don't want anything? It might make you feel a bit better"

"No thank you"

"Okay, well I'll be up soon"

"I love you Mum"

"I love you too, so so much"

**Please review**


End file.
